Farceuse
by Mausu-chan
Summary: Vous connaissez mon clan ? Non ? Le clan Chonome ne vous dit rien ? Pourtant avant il faisait partit des grands clans de Konoha… Mais j'en suis la dernière. La vie ne m'a pas vraiment sourit, faut le dire… Entre le fait que je n'arrive pas à interagir avec les autres et que je sois la seule aspirante ninja solitaire, mais heureusement ça va changer.
1. Commencement

Bon matin, Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit !

* * *

 **FARCEUSE**

* * *

 **I. Commencement**

Un prof se prend le pied dans le tapis. Un sceau tombe sur un autre. Les contrôles de l'un sont totalement déchiquetés. Et le dernier ouvre son cahier de cours pour y découvrir des dessins et des gribouillis ridicules.

\- MIHARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Tiens on m'appelle ! Je me demande bien qui ça peut bien être. Je rigolai en sachant qui sont ces personnes.

* * *

Et je me retrouve devant le troisième Hokage, avec mes quatre victimes qui se plaignent. J'ai le privilège d'être assise sur une chaise en attendant mon châtiment.

\- Miharu... m'appela le papi. Tu sais que tu déranges les cours en faisant de telles âneries ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais l'académie est beaucoup trop sérieuse, je mets juste un peu d'ambiance.

Je souris pendant que mes différents professeurs protestèrent mes paroles.

\- Elle ne met pas de l'ambiance ! Elle fait un carnage ! Si elle ferait des blagues sur le cours se serait supportable mais là !

Monsieur Yajima n'était jamais très patient... Il était de nature colérique et pourtant professeur à l'académie. Je lui ai déchiqueté ses copies de contrôle... Ses cheveux sont toujours en bordel et noir ébène.

\- Si elle ferait des petites farces je voudrais bien, mais un sceau d'eau !

Ça c'était Monsieur Myo, il était très gentil, mais je lui ai comme même fait une petite farce, enfin petite... Un sceau d'eau gelée s'est renversé sur lui quand il est rentré dans sa salle de classe, ses longs cheveux s'en retrouvent tous trempés. Les autres voulurent rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais le Hokage les stoppa d'un mouvement de main et leur intima de sortir, ce qu'ils firent en grognant à mon encontre. Enfin seuls, nous nous regardions...

\- Miharu... soupira-t-il.

Je savais que je faisais beaucoup de connerie, mais tout de même !

\- Je sais que tu te sens seule, mais tu ne devrais pas tenter d'attraper les mouches avec du vinaigre.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, je ne cherche pas à attraper des mouches...

\- C'est une expression... Tu devrais chercher à t'intégrer au lieu de jouer des farces à tes professeurs.

\- Mais personne veut de moi... marmonnais-je.

\- Explique-toi, Miharu.

Je soufflai doucement en baissant la tête et m'appuyer sur la chaise avec mes mains devant moi.

\- Mes camarades de classe ne voient pas comment mon pouvoir héréditaire pourrait m'être utile en combat... Je ne le vois pas non plus...

\- Miharu... Tu es issue d'une famille possédant des capacités très particulières.

\- Mais j'en suis la dernière, c'est ça ?

Je savais à peine qui étaient mes parents, alors mon clan ? Bien sûr mes pupilles étaient utiles, mais pas spécialement en combat...

\- Chaque clan a ses spécialités et vit avec, combat avec et protège avec.

Je relevai la tête vers le vieux.

\- Konoha est une grande famille, je me dois de protéger chaque enfant qui s'y trouve et tu en fais partie, Miharu Chonome.

* * *

Tourner en rond... Mains devant soi... La main gauche devant et la main droite reposant légèrement sur l'avant bras gauche, les paumes dirigés vers l'extérieur. Mouvements fluides et souples.

Je m'arrêtai... Je devais réussir l'examen de l'académie demain ! Je regarde mes paumes... Est-ce que j'arriverais à contrôler ce pouvoir ? De mon clan ? Ce clan qui ne pourra rien m'enseigner pour la raison de sa tragédie... Chonome signifie Oeil de Papillon, la technique du clan est de faire apparaitre des papillons comme des clones et de les envoyer en éclaireurs, plus discret qu'un humain... Mais également, la vision du Byakugan d'après ce que j'ai entendu... J'ai lu que mes yeux devraient recevoir une teinture luisante, mais la couleur des pupilles et des papillons varient selon la personne et sa nature.

Le soleil se couche... Je regardai la clairière où je me trouvais... Un petit ruisseau longeait cette dernière. Je devais rentrer. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour aller en direction de mon petit appartement.

Arrivée à ce dernier, je rentra et ferma la porte à clé, pour ensuite me diriger vers la douche où je me détendis un peu du stresse qui m'attendais le lendemain. Je soupirai puis ressortis de la salle, en enfilant mon pyjama. Silence... Qu'est-ce que j'attendais aussi ? Personne ne vit avec moi... Je pris un plat à faire chauffer et le mangeai quelques instants après.

Suite à cela, je rangeai un peu la table, même si mon appartement était un gros bordel...

\- La solitude le retour... chantais-je, ironiquement.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin et m'allonge dans mon lit pour dormir...

* * *

Le soleil m'éblouit... Il est quelle heure ? Je lève ma tête vers l'horloge, pour voir l'heure avancée... Une seconde... Deux secondes... Trois secondes...

\- JE SUIS EN RETARD !

Je file à la salle d'eau pour arranger mes cheveux bruns, qui étaient ondulés et me descendait jusqu'à mi-dos, je voulais les couper quand je serai ninja ! Je pris mes vêtements, donc un short s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, un T-Shirt et je courus en dehors de mon appartement en fermant précipitamment et courir vers l'académie le plus rapidement possible !

La voilà ! Je courus encore dans plusieurs couloirs avant de rentrer en fracas dans ma classe ! Tiens... C'est Iruka Sensei qui s'occupe de l'épreuve ?

\- Miharu ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Te voilà, enfin...

Il fait un sourire crispé et en plus il a insisté sur le «enfin»...

\- Dé... Désolé... du retard... J'ai eu quelques soucis de... réveil !

Après tout de même une engueulade, je pus rejoindre ma place. Professeur Iruka annonça que l'épreuve était celle de clonage, je déglutis légèrement... Naruto... Il était affalé sur sa table, se tenant la tête, il était désespéré...

\- Hé Naruto, soufflais-je, attirant son attention.

\- Quoi ?

Je réfléchis deux secondes à ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- Non rien, souris-je bêtement.

Il souffla énervé, pensant surement que c'était la blague du «Je t'appelle, pour te dire qu'en faite rien». Ouais c'est chiant ça...

\- Miharu ! À toi !

Oh non... Je fis une grimace en allant vers la salle, quelques élèves étaient déjà sortis avec leur bandeau, comme Choji... Il a été dans les premiers après tout ! Je rentre dans la salle et vois Mizuki et Iruka, ils me font signe que je peux commencer, allez ! Que je me foire pas ! Je joins mes mains au signe convenu, concentre mon chakra et crie :

\- MULTICLONAGE !

De la fumée m'enveloppe et je crains ce que je vais voir si j'ouvre les yeux... J'ouvre tout de même ces derniers et voient que j'ai réalisé un clone. Ouf... Je soufflai de soulagement, mais en levant mes yeux, je vois Mizuki Sensei me sourire gentiment, quand à Iruka Sensei... Il me regarde sévèrement, en voyant son regard, je fus très surprise et ne pus empêcher un petit sursaut et un rire gêné de franchir mes lèvres.

\- Miharu...

Iruka Sensei avait commencé à parler, mais Mizuki Sensei l'interrompit automatiquement.

\- Iruka, elle a réussi à faire un clone, en plus il est en très bon état, c'est bien un clone. Alors, laissons-la avoir son examen.

Je l'aimais bien Mizuki Sensei, c'est pour ça que je lui avais pas fait de farce, aussi parce qu'il prenait souvent ma protection.

\- Mizuki, les élèves d'avant ont réussi à faire jusqu'à trois clones chacun, alors qu'elle en a fait qu'un seul.

Je fronçai les sourcils et mon clone aussi, mais mon clone serrait aussi les poings.

\- Vois-tu, Iruka, son clone réagit comme une personne normale, alors je dirais qu'elle mérite bien son diplôme.

Iruka Sensei soupira, puis releva un regard plus tendre vers moi, ça me surprit. Il prit ensuite un bandeau et me le tendit. Mon visage s'illumina et je me mis à sauter de joie en criant mon bonheur et faisant disparaitre mon clone ! J'empochai mon bandeau en faisant un câlin à mes deux instituteurs ! Iruka Sensei en fut bien surpris ! Je sortis de la salle, toute joyeuse !

\- On dirait que tu l'a eu, me sourit Hinata, qui passerait sûrement plus tard.

\- Regarde !

Je lui montrai mon bandeau toute joyeuse et elle m'en félicita. Par contre elle se mit à douter de soi-même. Je lui mis un petit coup dans l'épaule, elle protesta, mais pour toute réponse je lui souris.

\- Tu vas y arriver !

Suite à ma douce parole, je sortis de l'académie et sauta encore longtemps par ci, par là !

Je rejoignis enfin mon appartement en m'affalant sur le canapé ! Une mèche de cheveux me barra la vue et je me souvins de quelque chose d'assez important pour moi... Je me redressa vivement du canapé et sortis à nouveau de l'appartement en fermant à clé. Je courus à travers les rues et rentra dans le magasin que je convoitais !

\- Et bin, Miharu... Si tu es là, est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu as eu ton diplôme ?

Mia ! Elle est très gentille et ses cheveux sont d'un blond magnifique et tellement long !

\- Exactement ! m'écriais-je, folle de joie.

Elle rigola de mon attitude avant de m'indiquer une chaise. Je m'y assis pendant qu'elle prit des ciseaux pour commencer à couper mes cheveux.

\- Alors, ils doivent à peine frôler tes épaules ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Compris, raconte-moi comment c'est passé ton examen.

Je lui racontai tout dans les plus profonds détails, à aller des têtes de mes instituteurs à mes ressentis ! Lorsqu'enfin ! Mes cheveux furent courts ! Ils m'avaient l'air si léger d'un coup ! Je remerciai grandement Mia, avant de quitter son salon de coiffure et de me rendre chez moi, pour m'affaler dans mon lit le cœur léger !

* * *

Quel jour on est ? J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir mon plafond, je me redressa alors et regarda sur mon calendrier, situé à ma droite, ayant également la fenêtre juste à côté, ma porte étant à ma gauche, au fond de la chambre... 15 Octobre... 15... Le 15...

\- Ah ! Mais c'est aujourd'hui !

C'est aujourd'hui que les équipes allaient être réparties ! En plus, je ne suis pas en retard ! Je me levai joyeusement, en enfilant mon panta-court, pour ensuite mettre mon T-Shirt noir aux manches violettes. J'attachai alors mon bandeau, confirmant que j'étais ninja de Konoha, à mon épaule droite. Je pris mes céréales et mangeai joyeusement, je me demande qui seront mes partenaires et qui sera mon Sensei... Je chantonnai légèrement, en basculant la tête de droite à gauche, signe de ma bonne humeur.

Après avoir enfilé mes chaussures, j'étais sortie de mon appartement et me dirigeai vers l'académie... Lorsque je vis Sakura croiser Ino, elles marchèrent d'abord, l'une à côté de l'autre avant d'accélérer de plus en plus, jusqu'à finir par courir ! Je soupirai.

\- Elles doivent vraiment être pressées pour courir comme ça jusqu'à l'académie...

Mais je me souvins de Sasuke... Ah... C'est surement pour lui. Je rigolai un peu, tout en continuant de marcher vers l'académie. Arrivée à cette dernière, j'alla dans la salle, où tout le monde attendait et je m'assis au fond de cette dernière, près d'Hinata, qui fixait Naruto se faire disputer par Sakura, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

\- Bouh... soufflais-je, à son oreille.

\- Kya !

Je rigolai légèrement et elle tourna son regard vers moi.

\- C'est bon, calmos, je blaguais.

Je parla quelques instants avec Hinata et appris ainsi que Naruto avait sans le vouloir embrassé Sasuke, je ria dans mon coin en m'imaginant la scène. Mais lorsqu'Iruka Sensei rentra dans la salle, tout le monde s'installa et attendit... Il commença l'énumération normale de chaque équipe.

\- Équipe 8, Hinata Hyuga... Kiba Inuzuka... et Shino Aburame... Équipe 9...

\- Bon je ne suis pas non plus dans ton équipe... soupirais-je, en regardant Hinata, qui hocha doucement de la tête.

Et il finit sur l'équipe 10... Mais ? Mais ?! Je n'ai pas été appelée ! Il dit alors, que nos Senseis viendront nous chercher, je me levai d'un bond en levant la main, en même temps que Naruto, mais je pris la parole plus rapidement.

\- Et moi ?! Je suis dans quelle équipe ?!

Tous me regardèrent et Iruka Sensei, regarda à nouveau la liste, il lut la dernière ligne et releva la tête vers moi.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais t'en parler à l'écart des autres.

Je fus surprise, mais quitta tout de même ma place pour sortir avec lui, j'entendis encore Naruto crier :

\- Attendez ! Je ne peux pas être avec Sasuke ! Je suis bien meilleur !

* * *

\- QUOI ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Je suis désolé, Miharu, mais cette année est un peu spéciale...

\- Mais comment ?! Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir d'équipe ?!

\- Oui... soupira Iruka Sensei, tu iras faire des remplacement dans d'autres équipes et tu accompliras des missions de rang D seule.

Je n'y croyais pas ! Pourquoi ça tombait sur moi ? J'avais déjà du mal à interagir avec les autres, alors si en plus, je ne faisais que des remplacements ! Comment j'allais pouvoir m'intégrer ! Je m'entends avec Hinata, elle est calme et c'est apaisant. Je m'entends avec Naruto, mais c'est pour faire des blagues et se moquer l'un de l'autre ! Je n'arrive pas à interagir avec les autres ! Je ne sais jamais quoi dire !

\- Écoute Miharu, nous ne pouvons rien y changer maintenant, tu vas devoir faire avec...

Même si Iruka Sensei avait la voix douce et rassurante dans ce cas... Je partis en courant pour aller autre part ! J'avais déjà été assez malchanceuse avec mon clan ! Alors pourquoi aussi avec la vie !

Je finis par m'arrêter... J'étais une gamine... Je réagissais telle quelle... Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affectait tellement ? Parce que j'aurais espéré me faire des amis... Je dois changer... Je suis ninja de Konoha, je ne suis plus une élève à l'académie ! Ma tête était baissée... Je dois l'accepter... Comme j'ai accepté l'histoire de mon clan... Je dois changer !

Sans que je le sache, mes pupilles se mirent à scintiller d'un violet luisant. Je le remarque que lorsque je vis le sol différemment ! Il était comme transparent... Je regarde mes mains, mon corps... Je voyais mon chakra circuler... Je jette un regard autour de moi, je voyais les élèves des autres classes, ceux qui venaient d'être regroupés en équipe, Naruto se plaindre d'être avec Sasuke... Et je vis aussi le Maître Hokage venir vers moi, mais je le réalisai seulement quand il fut devant moi et posa une main sur mon crâne.

\- Je vois que t'as éveillé ta pupille.

Ma vision se changea, je ne vis pas le chakra du vieil homme, mais lui en chair et en os, pourtant je voyais toujours à travers du sol et des murs.

\- L'œil du Papillon a plusieurs stades, tu en es au premier qui est similaire au Byakugan.

Son sourire était rassurant... Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Le violet... soupira-t-il, le violet est la couleur qui qualifie la solitude... et pourtant aussi l'amitié et le rêve.

La solitude ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais condamnée à être seule ?

\- La couleur peut changer si tu te fais des amis.

\- Ça peut changer ?

\- Oui, la couleur est celle qui représente l'état principal de son propriétaire.

Je vois... C'était surtout la solitude qui planait au-dessus de moi... Mais... C'est le Maître Hokage qui forme les équipes ! Donc c'est lui, qui m'a mise seule ! Je relevai mon regard vers lui.

\- C'est vous qui avez formé les équipes, non ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez mise toute seule ?! J'espérais pouvoir me faire des amis !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?! Que j'espérais me faire des amis ? Je l'ai dit ? Sa main frotta doucement mes cheveux, je plongea mon regard dans le sien... Son regard était rempli de compassion, gentillesse, tristesse...


	2. Examen

**II. Examen**

J'ai fini par accepter mon cas et j'enchainai mission sur mission, seule... Je rentrai le soir pour retrouver la solitude de mes années d'école et dormir dans mon lit...

Et pourtant ce jour-là, ne fut pas comme les autres. Le Hokage m'avait convoqué dans son bureau et je me demandais bien pourquoi ? Une fois, dans son bureau ou sa salle de séjour, il leva la tête vers moi, prit un papier et me le tendit. Je le pris et le lus une fois...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je propose à ce que tu participes à l'examen de chuunin... souffla le vieil homme, en extirpant de la fumée de son cigare.

\- Mais ! Il faut être à trois !

C'était une blague ! Il faisait ça pour me rappeler que j'étais seule ou quoi ?!

\- En effet... Mais est-ce que tu connais la technique des clones et de la métamorphose ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Réfléchis un peu...

Depuis que j'accomplissais des missions, mes capacités s'étaient améliorées... Je pouvais au moins créer un papillon, bien sûr aussi violet... J'arrivais à faire deux clones désormais et je m'étais amusée à les métamorphoser en d'autres personnes pour me sentir moins seule... Oui, pitoyable...

\- Si tu fais des clones et que tu les métamorphoses... Ça te fera deux compagnons et tu pourras passer...

\- Mais ! Vous êtes d'accord pour que je triche ?!

\- Oui, mais après la seconde épreuve, tes clones abandonneront, compris ?

J'étais beaucoup trop surprise... Maître Hokage encourageait une élève cancre à tricher pour passer les examens de chuunin ? J'y crois pas ! J'hochai doucement de la tête, encore surprise. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il me donna deux inscriptions en plus.

\- Pour tes clones, faudra tout de même que tu leur crées une petite identité.

\- D'accord...

Après l'avoir saluer, je quittai le bâtiment du Hokage... Il voulait que je triche... Ok... Tout a fait normal... Je rentrai d'abord chez moi et m'installai sur mon canapé... Je devrais créer deux clones, qui se métamorphoseront... Et je devrais les tenir stable pendant deux épreuves dont je ne connaissais pas la durée ? Ça risque d'être dur... Je me mis en positon, en joignant mes mains.

\- Multiclonage !

Deux clones firent leur apparition, je leur expliquai la situation et ils eurent la même réaction que moi, devant le vieil homme, mais ils finirent par se métamorphoser également... L'un devint un garçon aux cheveux ébènes, coupés court avec des yeux marrons et l'autre se transforma en une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval, elle était même plus grande que moi ! Bon comme le garçon en faite...

\- Et donc ? Comment on va s'appeler ? questionna le garçon.

\- Euh... Lia et Zuko ?

\- Moi ça me plait ! fit la fille totalement enjoué.

\- Je suis aussi d'accord.

\- Nickel ! Plus qu'à remplir les inscriptions alors ! annonçais-je, en prenant les papiers et leur en donnant un chacun.

Je remplis le mien, en tout ce qui concernait âge, affiliation, clan, nom de famille, prénom et signature. Après je pris les fiches de mes clones pour vérifier...

\- Lia de Konoha et Zuko de Konoha ? Vous ne voulez pas de nom de famille ?

\- C'est trop compliqué pour en choisir un, le nom de famille est très révélateur, répondit Zuko.

\- Euh... D'accord...

\- De toute évidence, on garde les mêmes pouvoirs que toi ! Qu'on se métamorphose ou pas ! Enfin, après quelques temps on peut développer nos propres techniques ! fit Lia, joyeuse.

Waouh ! Ils sont totalement différents ! Je pris les feuilles d'inscriptions et les mis dans ma sacoche accrocher à mon short. Je les regardai tous les deux, puis soufflai.

\- Cette histoire va être compliquée...

\- Tu sais, on a mis un autre âge que toi, pour pas de gros doutes envers tes camarades, dit Zuko.

\- Lequel ?

\- On a mis qu'on avait quatorze ans, répondit Lia.

\- Vous les faites aussi... J'en ai que douze... marmonnais-je.

Mes deux clones éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et si on faisait un test ? On va sortir et voir si ça marche, d'accord ? suggéra Zuko.

\- D'accord !

Et c'est ainsi, avec mes deux clones que je quitta mon appartement en descendant les marches et fermai derrière mes nouveaux amis... Si je puis dire, clones... Et on se mit à se promener dans les rues de Konoha, les passants ne remarquèrent rien et même d'autres ninjas ! Ça marchait ! Mes clones étaient des personnes ! Mais j'arrive dans une rue, où il y a bien moins de monde, mais quelques ninjas et gamins... Naruto ! Mes clones s'arrêtèrent également en le voyant ! Je m'avança plus rapidement et vis un gars jamais vu, tenir Konoha-Maru par le col, avec une fille aussi jamais vu à côté de lui ! Je regardai Naruto à terre avec Sakura avec lui.

\- Naruto ?

Il se retourna vers moi et fixa mes deux clones métamorphosés.

\- Miharu ? C'est qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lia, répondit-elle en soulevant sa main.

\- Zuko...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandais-je.

\- Ce gros tas est en train d'étrangler Konoha-Maru !

Je regarde ledit «gros tas»... Euh... Faudrait peut-être pas le provoquer... J'utilisa l'Oeil du Papillon et vit que le chakra de Konoha-Maru se mélangeait et qu'il devenait désordonné. Je m'approcha doucement en faisant disparaitre mes pupilles d'un battement de cil.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais ça serait sympa de le lâcher.

\- J'aime pas les morveux alors quand l'un d'eux me bouscule, répondit-il, en serrant un poing.

Je réagis rapidement, en frappant un nerf de son poignet et pris Konoha-Maru dans mes bras. Les nerfs sont sensibles et si on frappe dans l'un, une petite décharge électrique désagréable nous prend. C'est grâce à mes pupilles que je pouvais voir les nerfs. Je posai le petit au sol et il repartit vers Naruto et les autres, je restai à regarder ces étrangers.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Des ninjas de Suna, on est là pour les examens de sélection des chuunin, répondit la fille.

\- Ah ! D'accord.

* * *

Et le jour de l'épreuve arriva... Je dus recréer mes clones et ils se métamorphosèrent à nouveau... Après avoir vérifié nos affaires, je partis en leur compagnie pour donner nos inscriptions en salle 301. Les couloirs étaient calmes, peut-être trop... Je pouvais seulement dire que nous avions plus que cinq minutes pour rejoindre la salle 301... Devant cette dernière, j'hésitai... Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je rentre ? Mes clones posèrent leurs mains sur mes épaules. Je les regarda surprise.

\- On va y arriver, Miharu, dirent-ils en même temps.

Je souris et rentra dans la salle sans me soucier du reste en fin de compte.

\- Miharu ?

Juste devant moi, se tenait tous mes camarades de classe, dont Naruto, Hinata et les autres...

\- Vous êtes tous venus ? questionnais-je.

\- C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Lia et Zuko, il leur manquait un participant.

\- Hum, je vois...

La discussion ne put continuer que le superviseur arriva et nous expliqua la première épreuve... Un test écrit... ÉCRIT ! ÉCRIIIIIIT ! Oh non ! Retour à l'académie ! Je donnai à contrecoeur mon inscription et piochai un numéro, me dirigeant vers ma place, je me rendis compte que j'étais à côté du gars de Suna... Pourquoi... moi ? C'est pas possible ! Le sort s'acharne sur moi ! J'ai à peine pus demander si Hinata allait bien ! Bon, je m'assis à ma place et attendis que les feuilles viennent.

Oooook... Question un... Hum... Hum... Trop dur... Question deux... heu... pareil... Trois ? Pareil ! Quatre ? Même résultat ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je passai en revue toutes les questions ! Toutes ! Et pas une, je savais quoi répondre ! J'ai déjà dû tricher pour arriver ici ! Je ne vais pas tricher pour réussir la première épreuve, le vieux compte sur le fait que j'arrive au moins à la fin de la deuxième épreuve ! Allez ! Bon... Calme ! Je souffla doucement et reposa la feuille que j'avais collée contre mon front, tant j'ai été désespérée... Voyons... Si c'est trop dur pour moi, est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est trop dur pour les autres ? Des personnes écrivent... Qui pourra savoir que je triche ? J'activa l'Oeil du Papillon, mes yeux devinrent violet luisant, je regardai chaque copie... Attendez ! Il dessine quoi celui-là ! Nooooooooon ! Il est pas sérieux ! Il dessine... ÇA ! Je déglutis et passai à une autre copie rapidement ! Je vis même celle de Naruto qui désespérait, copie blanche... Je ne peux pas l'aider pour... Ah ! Celui-là ! Il écrit très rapidement ! Ses mouvements sont fluides ! Il connait les réponses. Je regarde sa copie et me mets à la recopier de A à Z. Oui, ses raisonnements sont logiques, même si je n'y ai pas pensé...

Je soufflai en posant mon crayon et de regarder à nouveau ma copie... La fenêtre est ouverte... Lia et Zuko m'ont dit qu'au court de ces derniers jours, ils ont développés leur propre caractère et leur propre forme de chakra et de technique, donc ils ne peuvent plus utiliser mes techniques, mais est-ce qu'ils peuvent tricher ? Bon pour être sûr de réussir l'épreuve !

Mes yeux reprirent leur éclat violet, ma main sous la table... Je la dirigeai vers le ciel et deux papillons en ressortirent... Ces derniers se dirigèrent discrètement vers Lia et Zuko, pour leur transmettre toutes les réponses. J'étais prête pour la dernière question ! Pas que moi, mes amis l'étaient aussi !

Je regardai vers Kankuro, il n'avait toujours rien noté sur sa copie... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne compte rien rédiger ? Bizarre... Il partit aux toilettes... Est-ce que c'est vraiment important de se lier les mains ? Je trouve ça étrange !

Et lorsqu'il revint, la dixième question allait être donnée... Et en plus, c'était son pantin... Il revint s'assoir à sa place et l'instituteur commença à nous observer.

\- Tout d'abord... Je dois vous demander de vous décider... Quels sont ceux qui veulent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette question, et quels sont ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir ?

Hein ?

\- Avant de choisir il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe si on décide de s'abstenir ?! s'écria Temari, la ninja de Suna.

Le superviseur ferma les yeux, avant de la regarder sérieusement et peut-être même sans émotions, pour dire :

\- C'est très simple... Votre total de points passe directement à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminés ! Et les deux autres membres de votre équipe aussi, cela va de soi !

\- SUPER, L'ALTERNATIVE ! beugla un candidat de Kiri, ironiquement.

\- À CE COMPTE-LÀ, C'EST CLAIR QUE TOUT LE MONDE PRÉFÈRE CONTINUER ! rajouta une ninja de Konoha.

Un temps passa... Et Ibiki Morino reprit :

\- Mais il reste encore une règle...

Encore ? Y'en a pas déjà assez ! Avec celle de ne pas tricher, des dix points, deux points en moins si on triche, un point retiré par fausse réponse, si le résultat d'un camarade est de zéro = élimination ! Il n'en a pas fini ! Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a écrit toutes les règles stupides de l'académie !

\- Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais qui ne répondront pas correctement à la question seront éliminés à tout jamais : ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen de sélection des ninjas de classe moyenne !

QUOI ?! Plus d'examen ?! Pour Lia et Zuko, c'est bon ! C'est des clones ! Mais moi ? Je ne suis pas le clone de quelqu'un, je devrais vivre avec le titre d'aspirant ninja toute ma vie ?

\- D'OÙ ELLE SORT, CETTE RÈGLE ?! C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Y A PLEIN DE TYPES, ICI, QUI ONT DÉJÀ PASSÉ LES ÉPREUVES PLUSIEURS FOIS ! s'exclama Kiba...

Je le comprends... Plusieurs ninjas l'ont déjà passé, alors est-ce qu'ils auraient tous abandonné ? Je ne pense pas. L'examinateur se mit à rire ! Non mais je rêve !

\- Malheureusement pour vous cette année, c'est moi qui fais les règles.

Je vois donc c'est pas tous les ans le même programme ?

\- Mais ne vous plaignez pas : Je vous donne la possibilité de sauver la mise...

\- Comment ça ? questionna un courageux aspirant.

\- Ceux qui ne se sentent pas capables de continuer, peuvent décider d'arrêter, et comme ça... ils pourront repasser l'examen la prochaine fois.

J'aime pas ce choix... et encore moins l'éclat dans ses yeux... C'est si sombre... Donc, celui qui abandonne, entraine toute son équipe avec lui vers la sortie... Celui qui décide de continuer, mais qui se trompe dans la réponse se retrouve aspirant pour le restant de sa vie ? Ohh la la... Ça se corse...

\- Si tout le monde a compris... Allons-y ! Que ceux qui veulent abandonner, lèvent la main ! Donnez le numéro de votre place avant de quitter la salle !

Au début, personne ne cilla ! Sûrement pour réfléchir à un moyen de passer tout de même ou pour revenir à ses esprits... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Je ne me sens pas capable de répondre à cette question... Comparé aux autres, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera par écrit ! C'est horrible !

\- J.. Je... Je déclare forfait !

Un aspirant venait de se lever et de s'écrier... Il abandonnait ? Vraiment ?

\- Genhai ! Inaho ! Pardonnez-moi... ! finit-il par rajouter.

\- Numéro 50 ! Éliminé ! Les numéros 130 et 111 partent avec lui !

Après la déclaration du pion, ses deux camarades se levèrent et partir avec lui vers la sortie... Ils abandonnent aussi facilement ?

\- Moi aussi, j'abandonne !

\- M... Moi aussi !

\- Désolé, les amis !

\- Moi aussi ! Je me retire !

\- Moi aussi !

Tant de monde ! Ils partent tous ! Comme l'air ! J'y crois pas ! Je commençais à douter de moi... Même si je suis aspirante... Est-ce qu'un grade est important ? Mon souhait de devenir ninja, en premier lieu était de me trouver des amis... Mais aujourd'hui ! J'ai un vrai but ! Je veux devenir la plus grande kunoichi, jamais vu ! Je veux prouver que les filles peuvent faire tout aussi bien que les garçons ! J'ai souvent remarqué que lorsque je me présentais seule aux missions, les gens me demandaient si je me sentais capable de mettre un simple brigand K.O. !

Je retenus mon souffle ! Na... Na... Naruto ! Il a levé la main ! Non, pas lui ! Soudainement, il frappa la table de sa paume et s'écria de toute sa hargne :

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE ! JE NE ME DÉFILERAI PAS ! QU'ELLE VIENNE DONC, CETTE FAMEUSE QUESTION ! ET TANT PIS SI JE SUIS CONDAMNÉ À ÊTRE ASPIRANT TOUTE MA VIE ! JE DEVIENDRAI HOKAGE COMME MÊME, PAR LA FORCE DE MA VOLONTÉ ! ÇA NE ME FAIT PAS PEUR !

Waouh... Naruto... C'est bien lui ça. Je souris et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent aussi loin que je ne les entende plus.

\- Réfléchis bien... Une dernière fois ! trancha Ibiki, de sa voix glaçante. C'est ta vie que tu es en train de jouer. Après il ne sera plus possible d'abandonner. C'est maintenant... ou jamais !

\- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole ! C'est comme ça que je conçois «mon» nindô !

«Son» nindô ? Je le connais et pourtant il m'impressionnera toujours. L'examinateur tourna sa tête vers les pions, qui hochèrent de la tête. Pourquoi ils se mettent d'accord ? Il retourna sa tête vers nous, totalement sérieux.

\- Vous êtes courageux... Bien... J'annonce donc à ceux qui sont présents ici... QU'ILS VIENNENT TOUS D'ÊTRE REÇUS À LA PREMIÈRE ÉPREUVE DE L'EXAMEN !

Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Reçus ? Reçus ?! Reçus !

\- Et la dixième question ?! s'exclama Sakura.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de dixième question ! Ou disons plutôt que c'est l'alternative que je vous ai proposé, qui faisait office de question.

Il souriait... Ibiki Morino souriait... Un vrai sourire...

\- Comment ?! s'étrangla Sakura.

\- ET LES NEUF QUESTIONS PRÉCÉDENTES, ALORS ?! ELLES NE SERVAIENT À RIEN ?! s'exclama Temari.

\- Pas du tout... Elles avaient un objectif précis, dont nous avons déjà pu juger... Elles nous ont permis de tester vos capacités individuelles à collecter des informations. Voilà quel était le but de ces questions !

Il s'exprime totalement différemment ! C'est limite bizarre...

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué au départ le système de décompte des points se fait par équipe. Ainsi, vous vous retrouvez avec le destin de vos camarades entre vos mains, et une énorme pression à supporter...

En effet... C'est pas une seule personne qui y passe, mais toute une équipe... Il continua en nous expliquant que justement il fallait tricher et que des ninjas de classe moyenne, qui, eux, connaissaient les réponses ont été présents ! Ça va ! J'ai copié sur l'un d'eux ! Ouf...

\- Bref... Toujours est-il que certains n'ont pas été assez discrets et se sont fait éliminer...

Attendez... Pourquoi il retire son bandeau ? Mais ! C'est quoi tout ça ?!

\- La collecte d'informations s'avère parfois d'une importance cruciale. Et lors d'une mission ou d'une bataille, il faut parfois risquer sa vie pour les arracher à l'adversaire...

Brûlures, balafres, traces de vrilles... J'en entendis comme moi, déglutirent à cette vision... Il était passé par une salle de torture ce gars ! On ne récolte pas toutes ces blessures avec une mission, mais avec de la torture intense... Enfin je ne m'y connais pas spécialement... Il remit son bandeau, en nous expliquant que si on se faisait repérer par l'ennemi après la récolte d'informations, ces dernières peuvent s'avérées fausses... Et que cela pouvait entrainer la fin du village, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous ont obligés à tricher pour éliminer ceux qui étaient incapables de discrétion...

\- N'empêche que je ne comprends toujours pas l'intérêt de la dernière question... dit Temari.

Monsieur Ibiki esquissa un nouveau sourire... Il cherche à rattraper son temps perdu à ne pas sourire pour nous faire la pression ?

\- Pourtant, c'est cette dixième question qui était la plus importante de l'épreuve !

Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, tout le monde se demanda «Comment ça ?»

\- Je vais vous expliquer... Vous aviez le choix... Continuer, ou bien... Abandonner ! Un choix bien difficile à faire, il va sans dire ceux qui préfèrent abandonner, entrainent les deux autres membres de leur équipe avec eux... Et si ceux qui ont décidé de continuer répondent mal à la question, ils perdent à tout jamais le droit de se présenter à cet examen. Comment réagir face à une telle alternative... ?

Tout le monde restait accroché à ses paroles, chacun voulait en connaitre le but. Et pourtant personne ne comprenait réellement...

\- Posons-la en d'autres termes... Supposons que vous soyez passés «moyennes classes»...

J'aime bien son «supposons», cela veut juste dire qu'il nous en croit incapable pour le moment... Ah ah ah... Très drôle...

\- On vous confie une mission qui consiste à dérober un parchemin secret, vous ignorez tout des ninjas du camp adverse : leur nombre, les techniques qu'ils utilisent, les armes qu'ils maitrisent... Vous ne savez rien ! Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir non plus, s'ils n'ont pas disposé des pièges à votre intention... Que feriez-vous ? Vous accepteriez de faire la mission, ou vous la déclinerez ?

C'est un choix difficile... Se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir vous défilez parce que vous craigniez pour votre vie, ou pour celle des membres de votre équipe ? Évidemment, la réponse est «NON» ! Qu'importent les risques encourus ! Il y a des missions auxquelles on ne peut se soustraire ! Insuffler du courage à ses compagnons, et être capable de surmonter l'adversité ! Voici quelles sont les principales qualités requises pour accéder au niveau de moyenne classe !

Il rajouta que ceux qui ne risquaient pas leur vie, qui reculent dès que l'incertitude les prend et qui renoncent sans tenter leur chance sont d'après lui des poltrons ne méritant pas d'être ninja de moyenne classe ! Il considère qu'on a brillamment répondu à la dixième question !

\- Vous venez de passer la première porte... La première épreuve de l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe est terminée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite !

Géniaaaaal ! On a passé la première épreuve ! Naruto s'écria aussi ! Tout le monde se détendit ! Mais fut à nouveau aux alertes lorsqu'une boule fracassa la fenêtre ! Des kunais furent lancés et se plantèrent au plafond !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! m'écriais-je, surprise comme d'autres.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir, mes petits ! Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi ! Je suis l'examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen ! Pas de temps à perdre ! Allons-y ! Suivez-moi tous !

Waouh... Pour la peine tout le monde était surpris ! Ibiki lui dit de regarder la salle avant de s'enflammer et elle répondit que la première épreuve a été trop facile...

\- Disons qu'il y avait beaucoup de bons candidats, répliqua l'homme.

\- Peuh ! Enfin, peu importe ! Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, il n'en restera même pas la moitié, à l'issue de la deuxième épreuve !

Oh oh... Merde ?

\- J'en ai des frissons d'excitation ! Venez avec moi ! Je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste l'épreuve, lorsque nous serons sur place !

Une psychopathe ! Merde !


	3. Tour en vue

**III. Tour en vue**

Ok ! Récapitulons ce que l'examinatrice psychopathe vient de nous expliquer ! Nous avons cinq jours pour traverser la forêt de la mort et atteindre la tour qui s'y trouve en son centre ! Mais nous devons y arriver avec les deux rouleaux et on nous en donne qu'un seul ! Ce qui fait que la moitié des équipes est éliminé. Mais si on détruit un rouleau son paire s'en trouve inutile... Et la forêt est dangereuse ! En plus, je viens de signer un papier comme quoi, elle n'est pas responsable si je meurs...

Et c'est ainsi, qu'on se retrouve devant notre porte, avec le rouleau du ciel dans ma poche. Lia et Zuko m'ont dis qu'ils ont reçus les infos de la part de mon papillon. Donc la première épreuve m'a comme même grandement aidé ! Lia et Zuko posèrent à nouveau leur main sur mes épaules.

\- Tout va bien se passer, on va réussir cette épreuve comme la précédente ! dirent-ils à nouveau en même temps.

Je leur souris, légèrement rassurée. On doit réussir ! Un coup de sifflet retentit. Le jonin ouvre la porte. Nous partons en courant. Nous courons dans cette forêt et cherchons déjà à gagner du temps. J'active l'œil du Papillon. Je regarde les environs, si par hasard un ennemi voudrait déjà s'en prendre à nous. Personne n'approche. Et pourtant on ne s'arrête pas. On continue de courir... On continue encore et encore !

* * *

Un ennemi ! Non ! Trois ! Une équipe d'aspirant ninja approche ! Je m'arrêtai soudainement et Lia me questionne du regard, mais je fais un signe de la tête et on fait semblant de faire une pause... On s'assied près d'un arbre et parlons comme si de rien n'était.

\- On vient à peine de partir, tu penses que c'est bon de faire une pause ? questionna Zuko, en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre notre arrêt.

\- On a cinq jours pour l'atteindre, cette tour ! C'est pas dix minutes de pause qui vont nous retarder ! lui souris-je.

On parla encore plusieurs temps. J'avais toujours mes pupilles activent... Je voyais chacun de leur déplacement et ils se cachaient sur la branche au-dessus de moi, pas très discret... J'amplifia ma concentration et regarda qui portait le rouleau... Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Rouleau de la terre, le bonhomme à droite. Je les vis sortir un kunai et le premier le lança en ma direction. Je me lève, fait face à l'arme et la frappe de ma main droite pour qu'elle se plante dans l'arbre. Avec Lia et Zuko, on s'écarte de l'arbre pour nous mettre à égale distance des différents arbres.

\- Vous êtes pas très discrets, les gars, leur lançais-je.

Ils grognèrent avant de sauter de la branche. Je me lançai tout de suite vers celui qui avait le parchemin et un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Mon poing frappa son visage et lui en profita pour me frapper au ventre. Il sort un kunai et m'entaille sous l'oeil droit. Je charge mes points en chakra et l'assomme d'un bon coup dans la nuque, pendant sa chute je récupère le parchemin et le range auprès du nôtre. Je regardai vers Lia et Zuko, qui avaient aussi fini avec leur adversaire. On se souriait mutuellement. Et j'appréhende le moment où je les ferais disparaitre.

* * *

La tour n'était plus très loin et en plus on avait les deux rouleaux ! Mais comme on n'était pas très pressé, on s'autorisait plusieurs pauses, nous étions maintenant le deuxième jour. Je m'assis au sol, un peu fatiguée... La nuit dernière, j'avais fait le guet... Et donc j'ai peu dormi... J'étais à la limite de m'endormir, lorsque :

\- Miharu !

Au moment, où je repris conscience de mon environnement, une douleur atroce me prit à mon avant-bras droit ! J'y regarde ! Un serpent ! Je ne l'ai pas senti approcher ! Je le saisi à la gorge et l'arrache de mon bras, pour le balancer dans la flore ! Merde ! Je me suis en même temps arraché un peu de peau !

\- Une invocation ! Faut qu'on dégage vite ! s'écria Zuko.

Un serpent ninja... Super... Je commençais à me sentir faible...

\- Miharu ! Ton bras !

Lia vint immédiatement et saisi mon bras. Elle le regarda gravement. En effet... Il devint violet... Merde !

\- Il faut retirer le poison !

Zuko s'approche et pose une main sur la morsure... Je sens quelque chose bouger dans mon bras... Lorsqu'il retire sa main, je vois le poison sortir de ma plaie.

\- J'ai retiré le plus gros, mais faut qu'un médecin t'ausculte, dit-il, gravement.

Sans me demander mon accord, Lia me prend sur son dos et ils se mettent à courir vers la tour... Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans eux ? Je fermai doucement les yeux... Le poison était toujours présent...

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Hinata ? On est où ? Je sens que je suis toujours sur le dos de Lia... Est-ce qu'on est à la tour ? J'ouvris les yeux, pour voir flou...

\- Il nous faut un médecin rapidement !

Ma vision s'éclaircit... Hinata part par une porte... Et revient avec un médecin... Le ninja prend mon bras et le regarde avant de poser sa paume sur la morsure...

\- Hungh...

Ça fait mal ! Je vis Hinata se mettre dans mon champ de vision, elle sembla soulager de me voir réveillée.

\- Miharu !

\- Sa... lut... réussis-je, à articuler.

Le ninja-médecin finit par appliquer un bandage sur la plaie et d'enfoncer une seringue dans mon bras, sûrement un antidote. Mais je lâchai tout de même un petit cri ou plutôt couinement... Assez ridicule...

\- Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux.

Puis il partit.

\- Bon, c'est pas que t'es lourde, mais je commence à avoir mal au bras, me dit ma porteuse.

Elle me posa alors sur le banc et Hinata vint s'assoir à mes côtés. Pendant que mes clones/amis s'assirent également à ma droite. Mais Lia sortit quelques ustensiles de médecine et m'appliqua un désinfectant sur ma plaie sous l'œil. Je fis une petite grimace, mais elle se mit à tenir mon visage pour bien le soigner. Hinata ricana de la scène.

\- Vas-y rigole... l'encourageais-je, avec mauvaise foi.

Je remarquai alors qu'en face de nous, se trouvait les ninjas du sable, comme si c'était pas assez gênant, mais en plus ils ont des regards neutres et froids... Super... Je tentai de regarder vers le reste de la salle et vit l'équipe de Neji, Lee et Tenten, bien sûr celle d'Hinata et c'est tout... Il en manque... Je regardai alors Hinata.

\- Il reste combien de temps avant la fin de l'épreuve ?

\- Encore trois jours.

Hein ? Il restait encore trois jours quand je me suis faite mordre. Je regardai alors vers Lia qui me mit un pansement assez large sur ma joue.

\- Vous avez fait vite pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- On a accouru comme possible, me sourit-elle.

J'en fus assez surprise... Je baissa la tête et me mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Désolée... marmonnais-je.

Je regardai tout de suite à l'opposé, lorsque Lia et Zuko me regardèrent pour comprendre. Je sentis juste une main sur ma tête, ébouriffer ma chevelure brune. Je regardai surprise vers Lia.

\- T'inquiète !

Je souris légèrement avant de parler avec Hinata sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'est très amusant !

\- Kiba n'a pas arrêté de tenter d'abattre des bêtes sauvages.

\- Tu as bien dit «tenter», un sourire apparut sur mon visage, donc il n'a pas réussi.

Hinata se rendit compte de sa maladresse et rigola dans ses mains, pendant que Kiba ne se doutait de rien ! Ah ! Je pourrais mourir de rire en m'imaginant la scène !

* * *

Toutes les équipes ont fini par arriver et on se retrouve tous devant plusieurs jonin, nos Senseis (bon j'en ai pas, mais c'est pas grave !), les anciens examinateurs et le Hokage en personne... Oh le vieux ! Bon 8 équipes ! Ça fait comme même beaucoup ! J'observais les différentes équipes, me rendant compte que tous les aspirants ninjas ont été sélectionnés ! L'équipe du désert, d'oto...

\- Maitre Hokage va maintenant dévoiler les modalités de la troisième épreuve, soyez, tous très attentifs ! s'écria Anko Mitarashi.

Je re-dirigea alors mon regard vers le vieux papi.

\- Avant de vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette troisième épreuve... Je voudrais vous exposer de la façon la plus claire possible, le véritable objectif de cet examen.

Hein ? Le véritable objectif ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ceci : Pourquoi cet examen réunit-il des ressortissants de tous les pays de l'alliance ?

Je crois que Sakura en avait parlé...

\- Pour renforcer les liens d'amitié de nos pays ? Ou pour améliorer le niveau global des ninjas ? Il serait regrettable que vous vous mépreniez sur ce point... Cet examen, en vérité...

En vérité ? En plus, il laisse perdurer le suspens ! Il expire de la fumée avant de nous regarder gravement. Gravement ? Son regard m'étonne même !

\- ... est une guerre à l'échelle réduite entre les pays de l'alliance.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

\- Si l'on se penche sur l'histoire, on y voit une longue suite de luttes entre pays voisins pour obtenir le pouvoir. Et c'est pour s'épargner le coût d'une guerre inutile qu'ils ont choisi ce lieu pour s'affronter... C'est ainsi qu'est né l'examen de sélection des ninjas de moyenne classe.

\- Ça rime à quoi ?! C'est du n'importe quoi tout ça ! C'est pas pour choisir les ninjas moyens, plutôt ?! s'exclama Naruto.

En effet, j'avais également eu envie de m'écrier, mais un aspirant ninja suffit.

\- Certes... C'est bien sûr pour nous un moyen d'évaluer les ninjas... Et je ne peux pas nier, en effet, le caractère sélectif de l'épreuve... Mais c'est avant tout pour le prestige de leur pays... Que les ninjas viennent se battre en ce lieu au péril de leur vie.

Le prestige des pays... ? Juste après il nous explique que la troisième épreuve sera assisté par toutes les grandeurs des pays, et ils verront nos combats, pour voir les résultats, parce que les grands pays se verront avoir plus de missions que d'autres qui en auront plus de mal.

La puissance d'un pays se mesure à celle de son village. La puissance d'un village, à celle de ses ninjas. C'est logique... Et la force réelle du ninja, se révèle dans le combat où sa vie est en jeu. Hein ? Donc c'est lorsqu'on frôle la mort, qu'on est le plus fort ? Ce n'est pas un simple examen... Il fronce les sourcils ! Il veut pas qu'on comprenne mal ce qu'il nous dit et il veut qu'on imprime !

\- Ce sont vos rêves et l'honneur du village qui sont en jeu dans cette lutte.

Il m'a convaincu, le vieux ! Ça marche ! Je me battrai pour mon rêve !

\- Quel bla-bla... Déballe-nous plutôt ton sac sur l'examen, interrompis, sèchement, Gaara...

Ooook... Lui, je veux pas l'avoir comme adversaire... Surtout pas... Le vieux voulut passer aux modalités de l'examen mais quelqu'un l'interrompit et se présenta comme l'examinateur de l'épreuve, pour se retourner vers nous. Waouh ! Il a pas l'air frais celui-là !

\- Avant que ne débute la troisième épreuve, il y a un détail à régler.

Ok, en plus ! Il n'arrête pas de tousser ! Il est malade ou quoi ?!

\- mmm... Il s'agit de la phase préliminaire qui donne accès à l'épreuve elle-même...

Comment ça ?! Des qualifications ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! On sort d'une forêt de la mort et on doit encore se battre, bon ok ça fait trois jours que je suis ici, avec Hinata et les autres... Pas très crédible...

\- Des qualifs... ?! C'est quoi cette embrouille, encore ?! s'écria Shikamaru.

\- Monsieur... Je ne saisis pas très bien le pourquoi de cette phase préliminaire, nous ne participerons donc pas tous à la prochaine épreuve ? questionna, doucement, Sakura.

\- Hmm... Les deux premières épreuves sont été, semble-t-il, trop faciles... Du coup, il reste un peu trop de monde. Dans un tel cas, le règlement prévoit de diminuer le nombre de participants.

\- C'est pourri, ça... marmonnais-je.

Et pourtant j'eus l'impression, qu'on m'avait bien entendu. Oups ?

\- Comme l'a indiqué Maitre Hokage, de nombreux invités assisteront à cette épreuve. Nous ne souhaitons pas en faire une épreuve interminable.

Ok, c'est logique, mais ils ne pourraient pas faire l'épreuve éliminatoire plus tard ?

\- Sur ce, ceux qui se sentent un peu «justes» physiquement, ou ceux qui préfèrent simplement arrêter, doivent se décider maintenant. Les phases éliminatoires vont débuter dans un instant...

Je ne sais pas comment le vieux avait prévu ça, mais c'est ici... que... que... que Lia et Zuko vont disparaitre... Pendant ces derniers trois jours, ils ont fait semblant d'avoir mal quelque part et ils vont prendre ça pour excuse principale... Moi aussi, maintenant j'ai mal... Mais au cœur... Même si ce ne sont que des clones... Je me suis attachée à eux...

\- hum... On abandonne, dirent-ils en levant la main.

Ok, par contre faudra revoir ça, parce qu'ils ont été synchros pour le dire et ça fait un peu bizarre à force... Tous se tournèrent vers eux, étonné qu'ils abandonnent. Bon, je le savais depuis le début, mais bon...

\- Bien, Lia du village de Konoha et Zuko du village de Konoha, c'est bien ça ? Vous pouvez disposer...

Je regardai derrière moi, pour les voir commencer à partir, on me laissait à nouveau seule... Je lançai discrètement :

\- Reposez-vous bien...

Personne ne l'entendit et je refis face à l'examinateur.

\- Personne d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

\- euh... J'abandonne également.

Je vis le groupe de Naruto s'exclamer. Ils doivent le connaitre un minimum pour réagir comme ça.

\- Kabuto du village de Konoha, tu peux disposer.

\- Kabuto ! Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ici ?! Enfin explique-toi ! s'exclama Naruto.

Oui, ils se connaissent un minimum... Tiens ! Sasuke se tient l'épaule depuis tout à l'heure... Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Vu que tout le monde était concentré sur Naruto et les explications de Kabuto, j'activa l'Oeil du Papillon et analysa Sasuke. C'est quoi ça ?! Il y a une masse de chakra incroyable dans son épaule ! Mais cette masse ne lui appartient pas... Elle semble connecter à son propre réseau de chakra, mais... Cette masse n'est pas bleue comme le chakra, mais bien noir ou violette... Dans tous les cas, c'est sombre et ne m'inspire pas confiance. Voyant Kabuto partir, je désactiva mes yeux et me concentra à nouveau sur l'examinateur, sans me douter que quelqu'un m'observait.

Les examinateurs annoncèrent le début de la phase éliminatoire et un écran apparut, ils nous dirent que deux noms vont s'y afficher et en effet, se fut Sasuke l'heureux élu et Yoroi, connait pas mais ça ne va pas durer. Nous fument priés de monter sur les gradins et je restai auprès d'Hinata, pas loin du groupe de Naruto et de Lee.

Le combat s'engagea et j'activai mes pupilles. Les échanges furent d'abord normaux, mais Yoroi se mit à aspirer son chakra !

\- Il aspire le chakra de Sasuke ! m'écriais-je.

Avec mes pupilles, je vis les Maitres se tourner vers moi, comme pour avoir des explications, mais je ne les avais pas ! On put qu'observer le combat.

\- Miharu... Tu le vois ? me demanda Hinata, doucement.

\- Utilises ton byakugan et tu le verras aussi, répliquais-je.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et lâcha un cri de surprise. Le combat continua... Sasuke fait semblant d'être affaibli ! Et bim ! Bon, pour l'instant Sasuke est encore au sol... Yoroi revient à la charge ! L'Uchiwa envoie Yoroi vers le plafond ! Il se place derrière lui, mais ! La masse de chakra ! Elle se propage dans son corps ! Il ne fait plus un geste ! Est-ce que cette marque est si douloureuse ? Mais d'où il la tient, d'abord ? La propagation se stoppe et se replie avant que Sasuke fasse un enchainement et se fasse qualifier... Waouh...

\- T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ? demandais-je à Hinata.

\- O... Oui... Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- J'en sais rien...

Je ne savais pas... Mais je jeta un regard vers l'équipe de Naruto, eux ils devraient savoir et puis... Ça me permettrait peut-être de m'intégrer un peu ? Je ne peux pas rester dans mon coin éternellement... Mes yeux perdirent leur éclat violet luisant, pour retrouver leur couleur naturelle, bleue. Je soufflai avant de m'excuser auprès d'Hinata, en disant que j'allais demander ce que Sasuke avait, auprès de Sakura. Leur maitre était entre-temps partit, pour s'occuper de ce dernier.

Je quitta la rambarde et me dirigea vers le groupe de Naruto, enfin plus précisément vers Sakura. Je passai devant Gai Sensei et Tenten. Je me plantai devant Sakura, qui m'interrogea du regard... Tiens... Elle est légèrement plus grande que moi...

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Euh... Oui, bien sûr...

On s'écarta légèrement des autres et elle continuait de m'interroger du regard.

\- C'est quoi la marque sur le coup de Sasuke ? demandais-je, directement.

Elle parut surprise de ma question et en même temps hésiter à me le dire.

\- Comment tu le sais ? me questionna-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- Parce que je l'ai vu et j'ai aussi vu comment elle fonctionne, répondis-je nonchalamment.

\- Comment ça tu l'a vu ?

Bordel, elle pose trop de questions ! Je veux juste savoir d'où il tient sa marque !

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire d'où il a sa marque, dis-le.

\- Je lui ai promis de ne le dire à personne... marmonna-t-elle, en rougissant et enfonçant sa tête sur ses épaules.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Je ne tenta pas de parler plus avec elle et m'appuya contre la rambarde, pour observer le combat qui avait débuté par notre conversation. Et le combat fini par des insectes... J'en frissonne... Mais il y peut rien d'être né dans un clan manipulant les insectes... Shino Aburame, il fait également parti de l'équipe d'Hinata, mais c'est légèrement glauque, qu'il héberge des insectes en son corps...

Et les combats continuèrent et fusèrent. Bien sûr, on apprenait toujours quelque chose l'un sur l'autre... Mais le combat auquel j'avais le plus crié, était bien celui d'Hinata et de Neji... Il ne l'avait pas du tout ménagé et Hinata... Je m'inquiétais pour elle... Est-ce qu'elle gardera des séquelles ? Faut pas y penser ! Faut pas ! Faut pas ! Je secouais la tête, en repensant à la vulgarité de Neji... Je ne le croyais pas comme ça... Mais après vint également un combat choquant... Celui de Lee et de Gaara... Puis le dernier combat, vint mon tour.


	4. Renseignements sur mon Clan

**IV. Renseignements sur mon Clan**

Je me retrouvais dans l'arène, face à Choji. En plus, il a été motivé par son Maitre... Mais pas d'une manière normale, nooon... Il lui a dit que si il gagnait, il l'emmènerait manger... On se regardait dans les yeux et l'examinateur annonça le début du combat. Je me mis en position. Mais pas celle de mes entrainements à l'académie, celle où mes bras sont sur les côtés et mes paumes sont tournées vers le ciel, genoux fléchis. Mes yeux gagnèrent leur éclat violet luisant. Choji en parut étonné.

\- Tes yeux ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je lui souris.

\- Je suis du clan Chonome, au sein du clan, il y a également une pupille héréditaire. Comme le Sharingan pour les Uchiwa et le Byakugan pour les Hyuga, expliquais-je, en lui souriant.

\- Oh... Je vois !

\- Mais bon, on n'est pas là pour parler à la base, mais pour se battre.

J'aimais bien parler de mon clan et je montrais fièrement le papillon dans mon dos, enfin il était plus entre les omoplates. Dans tous les cas, Choji et moi commencions à tourner en rond.

Mais d'un coup, il fit son signe d'incantation et devint un boulet humain ! Là, il est gros ! Le boulet fonça sur moi. Je ne bougeai pas. Il roule très vite ! Je vois à peine son chakra ! Mais j'arrive à voir son plus gros point faible. Je chargeai mon poing en chakra. J'accumulai et concentrai ce même chakra et frappai sur son point faible, tout de même évident : sa tête. Dès lors, que je l'avais frappé sur le sommet de son crâne, il rétrécit et redevint le même Choji qu'on connait. Mais il tomba au sol.

\- Miharu Chonome, vainqueur de la rencontre ! annonça l'examinateur.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et je vis également un sourire sur les lèvres du papi. Ça me fit chaud au coeur ! Je vis Choji remuer... Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est toujours à mes pieds... Je m'abaissai et il releva la tête. Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il me regarda d'abord surpris, mais je lui souris chaleureusement. Il était temps que j'interagisse avec les autres, qu'ils soient dans mon équipe ou pas, ils sont des ninjas tout comme moi. Il saisit la main et je l'aidai sur ses pieds.

\- Merci... marmonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, souris-je.

Le sourire est la clé.

Par la suite, je dus piocher dans une boite un numéro, comme les autres qualifiés. Et on put voir le tableau des rencontres dans un mois, alors moi, je dépendais du combat entre Temari et Shikamaru, je me battrais contre le gagnant. Super... Sachant qu'ils sont tous les deux des adversaires à distance... Je suis une adversaire de corps à corps, alors dans les deux cas, je serai désavantagée. Super... Je m'en réjouis d'avance... Il faut que je trouve déjà un, moyen de les approcher et puis après aussi une tactique pour les autres combats... Mais je suis pas trop tactique...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour m'améliorer ? Bonne question... Je n'ai pas de Sensei qui pourrait me faire un entrainement et je n'ai pas de camarades qui pourraient m'aider... Bon ! Allons déjà au terrain d'entrainement ! J'ai un mois après tout !

Je cours vers le terrain d'entrainement et débouche dans la clairière silencieuse ! Ouf ! Personne ! Je m'avance vers le milieu de la clairière... Mon clan est un clan d'espionnage de base, donc je ne vois pas comment des papillons pourraient m'être utile en combat ! Les pupilles sûrement mais pas les papillons !

Je souffle et me concentre... J'ouvre les yeux, qui sont maintenant d'une teinte violette luisante. Je vois les alentours... Je vois tous ce qui se trouve derrière moi... devant moi... sur la gauche... sur la droite... en dessous... au dessus... trois oiseaux volent vers les visages de pierres... quatre chats courent dans la forêt... une troupe de jonin rentre au village... et je vois Sakura et Ino avec des fleurs rentrer dans l'hôpital... Hein ? Dans l'hôpital ? Elles vont vers la chambre à Sasuke qui est vide... Elles attendent sur un banc, mais derrière elle... Lee... Il fait des pompes sur une seule main... Lee... Arrête... T'es dans un état déplorable... Tes muscles ne tiendront plus... Ta colonne vertébrale n'est pas en état, parlons même pas de ton bras et de ta jambe... Lee... Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues...

\- Lee... Arrêtes... marmonnais-je.

Je ne le connais pas énormément, mais c'est un camarade... Je séchai rapidement mes yeux et tentai de regarder autre part pour me concentrer sur mon entrainement, je dois me battre... Je commençai l'entrainement à tourner autour et donner des coups dans le vide... Puis je visai le tronc d'arbre... Un coup... deux coups... trois coups... quatre coups ! Le tronc se fendit en deux. Hein ?

Je crois que je vais faire un tour à mon enfer... La bibliothèque ! Je dois apprendre des petits trucs sur mon clan, je ne sais pratiquement rien sur lui et en plus, peut-être que ça expliquera pourquoi le tronc s'est fendu en deux...

J'essuie la sueur sur mon front et regarde encore l'arbre, finement fendu en deux... Je m'en approche... Il est coupé en diagonal, le morceau du haut a donc naturellement glissé, pour se retrouver au sol... C'est coupé sec, droit, du travail propre quoi !

\- Je ne comprends pas... marmonnais-je, j'ai frappé là... dis-je, en touchant le point le plus haut du tronc désormais.

Et ça s'est coupé... Bon ! Plus d'hésitations ! Je vais à la bibliothèque ! Mes pupilles reprirent leurs teintes bleues. Je courus immédiatement vers le centre-ville et chercha la bibliothèque des yeux, je crois qu'elle est par là ! Je m'y dirige et débouche sur une ruelle dégagée avec un bâtiment assez grand, c'est ça ! Je m'y dirige, mais... Je vis une queue de malade ! Non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il faut un passe ou comme ça ! Bon ! On se calme !

\- Espérons... soufflais-je, pour moi-même.

Je m'avançai et passai à côté de la file d'attente, les personnes du village me regardèrent de travers... C'est bon, je veux une explication ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'allai directement vers l'accueil, où aussi la femme me dévisagea.

\- Tu ne sais pas faire la queue ? me questionna-t-elle, très hostilement.

\- J'ai besoin d'un livre assez urgeant et pourquoi ils font la queue ? demandais-je, tout en lui répondant.

\- Parce qu'on laisse rentrer que dix personnes par heure, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Hein ?! Mais ils sont plus de trente à attendre !

\- Bin ça prendra trois heures... répondit-elle sans émotions.

\- Mais c'est vraiment urgeant ! Vous pouvez pas faire une exception, s'il-vous-plait ?!

\- Non ! Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Hein ? Elle se tourna vers sa collègue...

\- Ces ninjas se croient tout capable, même transgresser nos règles...

Transgresser les règles ? Pas de soucis ! Je sortis du bâtiment en tentant de cacher mon sourire. Il doit bien y avoir des fenêtres ouvertes par cette chaleur, non ? Je tournai à la petite ruelle qui longeait le bâtiment... Une fenêtre... deux fenêtres... Celle-là ! Elle est ouverte ! La troisième fenêtre est ouverte ! Je regarde derrière moi, ok, ça va le faire. Je pris un peu d'élan cours vers la poubelle, prends appuis dessus, me propulse vers la fenêtre ouverte, pose mes mains sur le mur pour me tirer vers la fenêtre et la traverse sans problème, pour retomber sur mes pieds silencieusement...

Le calme règne en ce lieu...

Je suis entre deux rangées de livres, ok ! Plus qu'à trouver un livre sur l'histoire des clans, sur les clans, sur les techniques existantes peut-être aussi, mais avant ! Il me faut une bonne couverture, je joignis mes mains, en un signe précis.

\- Métamorphose... marmonnais-je.

J'apparus plus grande, 16 ans je dirai, les cheveux plus longs et les yeux violets, autour du cou une paire de lunettes d'aviateurs et des vêtements bruns, oranges... Un pantalon bouffant serrer aux chevilles, des bottines et un T-Shirt orangé. Ok, au moins on me reconnaîtra pas. Je regarde les deux rangées, c'est pas ça. Je sortis des rangées et en cherchai plusieurs lorsqu'une voix m'interpella, une voix désagréable...

\- Vous êtes rentrée comment ? me demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Ah... La femme de l'accueil... aussi charmante qu'avant...

\- Vous m'avez faite rentré y'a bientôt une heure, vous vous souvenez pas ? lui demandais-je.

Elle parut hésité... Puis finit par soupirer et ne plus m'adresser la parole, un sourire vainqueur fleurit sur mon visage, gagné ! Je continuai alors mon inspection sur les étagères des différents livres. J'en pris plusieurs qui me parurent traité le même sujet et je plongeai dans ma lecture...

Rooh la la... Lecture, lecture, lecture... Fait chier ! Faut que je garde les yeux ouverts ! Bon, donc continuons !

'' _Les pupilles font partis des clans de Konoha, qui a été réputé pas ces derniers, celui des Uchiwa aujourd'hui inexistant, celui des Chonome qui a également été anéanti et celui des Hyuga, encore présent''_

Attendez... Est-ce qu'ils croient qu'ils n'existent plus d'Uchiwa ou de Chonome ? Pourtant je sais que plusieurs personnes ont connus Sasuke sous le nom du Dernier Uchiwa, du dernier survivant du clan Uchiwa, non ? Bon moi, les gens s'en foutent un peu de ma gueule... Suite ! J'allai à la page consacrée à mon Clan...

'' _Le clan Chonome est connu pour sa pupille et ses méthodes de combats. Les pupilles permettent d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur leur environnement, mais avec de l'entrainement cette dernière peut se révéler plus puissante. Un bon utilisateur de sa pupille peut alors imposer un ordre à une personne, comme manipuler son esprit.''_

Manipuler son esprit ? Je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler de ça... Faudra peut-être que je demande conseil au Maitre Hokage.

'' _Leurs méthodes de combats sont diverses en fonction de la personne qui les emploie, l'un pourra créer des attaques à distance en envoyant des lames d'air, un autre pourra créer des tremblements, avec d'autres capacités différentes, pour plus d'informations consulter le livre consacré aux Techniques Ninjas de tout les clans de Konoha.''_

Merci... J'avais pensé que tous sera noté sur cette page ! Bon... on pose ce livre, prends celui qui est indiqué et commence la lecture... J'en ai marre de lire ! Mais faut que je me force ! Dans ce livre sont indiqués toutes les techniques qu'un membre de mon clan pourrait maitriser ! Waouh ! Et je retrouve même celle qui se rapproche le plus de ce que j'ai fait au tronc d'arbre ! Alors d'après le livre, en frappant, j'aurai créer une lame d'air qui a tranché finement le tronc, bon d'après le livre je serai, dans ce cas, rattaché à l'élément de l'air... Je regardai vers l'heure... Il va se faire tard, faut que je rentre ! Je pris le livre sur mon clan et me dirigea vers la sortie, avant de sortir je dis vers l'accueil en désignant le livre.

\- J'emprunte ce livre.

\- Attendez ! Faut que je le note avec votre nom ! s'écria la femme hostile d'avant.

\- Je le rendrai dans deux mois ou plus, dis-je, en sortant.

J'entendis la femme s'insurger à l'intérieur, gagné sale peste ! Faut pas être malpoli avec les ninjas ! Je désactiva ma métamorphose et pus aisément rentrer chez moi, sans me douter d'avoir été observée.

Donc... Je marchai jusqu'à ma maison avec le livre dans les mains, jetant presque toutes les minutes un regard sur la couverture... Enfin rentré chez moi, je posa le bouquin sur la table et sortis un plat à faire préchauffer au micro-onde, je pus ainsi manger des nouilles, en lisant l'histoire et les techniques de mon clan.

* * *

Huh ? Ma vision s'éclaircit... Je suis affalée sur la table avec le livre ouvert et l'emballage des nouilles renversé... Je me suis endormie... Je relevai ma tête, totalement fatigué... Bon sang... Je me levai de ma place, légèrement vacillante et me dirigeai vers mon armoire, pour me changer et me refaire une petite beauté, comme on dit...

Habillé d'un T-Shirt longue manche noir avec un papillon bleu entre les omoplates, le papillon bleu est le symbole du clan Chonome, bleu pour le rêve, la sagesse, la sérénité, la vérité, la loyauté et la fraicheur, mais également pour ne pas oublier le passé : la mélancolie. Je soupira en mettant mon short, mon trousseau de kunai et de shuriken, pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Au mon Dieu... J'ai une marque d'écriture sur ma joue droite... J'ai bien dormi apparemment ! Mes cheveux sont en batailles ! Je les arrangea comme je le pus ! Comme ils étaient courts, les ondulations avaient relâchés énormément ! J'avais pratiquement les cheveux lisses, exactement la même coupe que Sakura mais en brun ! Mes yeux bleus tentaient de lire ce qui avait été imprimé sur ma joue... Illisible ! Je pris une serviette, de l'eau et nettoyai cette marque, avant d'attacher mon bandeau à mon épaule gauche et de sortir de ma maison. J'ai pratiquement lu pendant presque toute la nuit, il serait temps de mettre en application ce que j'ai appris.

À la clairière, près du petit ruisseau, je regardai les arbres devant moi, qui limitait la clairière. Mes yeux devinrent violets luisants, je mets ma main droite vers ma joue gauche, regarde attentivement les arbres, replis le petit doigt et le doigt de la bague, me concentre... et tranche d'un coup sec et précis l'air, une lame fine d'air se dirige à une vitesse affolante vers les arbres et tranchent les deux premières rangées.

\- J'ai réussi... soufflais-je, ébahi. J'ai réussi... j'ai réussi...

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, mes bras se levèrent vers le ciel et je criai comme pas possible !

\- J'AI RÉUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ma joie... Je souris en regardant le ciel et mes bras se baissent à nouveau. Regardant à gauche puis à droite, ok ! Je me concentre quelques instants, puis tournant dans tous les sens, tranchant les arbres et faisant vibrer l'air.

\- Yahooooo !

Je continuai longtemps à faire ce genre d'acrobatie, c'est trop cool !

Je me laisse tomber au sol, totalement soufflée, le soleil commence à se coucher... Pfiou... Je crois que je vais rentrer doucement, je suis complètement épuisée... Je me redressai sur mes jambes et commence à partir vers le centre-ville, je dois le traverser de toute évidence.

\- Regarde c'est la ninja qui a voulu gruger la file d'attente à la librairie, souffla une personne dans mon dos.

Je me retourna instantanément.

\- Un problème ? demandais-je, directement.

Elles se regardèrent, ah... C'est la femme de l'accueil... Super ! Comme si après une journée d'entrainement j'avais besoin d'une femme avec une voix plus que stridente !

\- Pourquoi une ninja comme toi s'intéresse au livre ? Tu n'es que Genin, ton Sensei devrait tout t'enseigner, non ? répondit-elle avec une voix hostile en tout genre et un regard noir.

\- Chère Madame avec la voix stridente et le regard noir, avec des manies hostiles, à ne pas oublier, commençais-je avec un sourire, au lieu de balancer des paroles ainsi vous devriez savoir à qui vous vous adressez et donc savoir que vous vous adressez actuellement à une Genin qui n'a pas de Sensei et pas d'équipe et pourtant qui participe au tournoi qui se déroulera dans un mois.

Elle avait l'air soufflé, bon ça c'est fait ! Je commençai à partir lorsque je me retournai légèrement pour lui dire :

\- Je vous rendrai le livre surement après le tournoi, peut-être plus tard...

Et je me remis à partir.

\- Attends quel livre ?!

Aucune réponse, elle le saura quand je le rendrai...


	5. Dernière épreuve

**V. Dernière épreuve**

Après mon altercation avec cette femme, j'avais continué ma marche, lorsque :

\- Ah mais c'est Miharu ! Miharu ! Ici !

Je regardai d'abord dans tous les sens, lorsque bin... On m'appelait à partir d'un restaurant de grillade, mon ventre ne put s'empêcher de crier sa famine. Quelqu'un ouvrit une des fenêtres et :

\- Miharu vient ! Tu as l'air d'avoir faim !

Choji ? Je lui souris et acceptai tout de même l'invitation, ça m'épargnera de faire les courses prochainement. J'étais alors rentrée et toute son équipe y était, avec Asuma Sensei... J'hésitai quelques instants avant de m'assoir à côté de Choji. Ce dernier me tendit alors une assiette et me dit de me servir.

\- T'as l'air de t'avoir entrainer, constata Ino.

\- C'est le cas, souris-je, je ne sais pas si je vais tomber sur Shikamaru ou sur Temari...

\- Tu prévois un peu de te battre contre les deux ? me demanda Choji.

\- Non, pas du tout, je suis plus du genre à me battre au combat rapproché comparé à toi : Shikamaru ou à Temari, alors j'ai d'abord cherché des petites infos sur mon clan, continuais-je, en mangeant.

\- Tu ne sais pas grand chose sur ton clan ? demanda Asuma.

\- Pas spécialement, mon clan a été anéanti quand j'étais toute petite, je devais avoir aux alentours d'un an, donc personne n'a pu m'enseigner les arts principaux.

\- Et comment t'as cherché les infos ? demanda à nouveau Ino.

\- Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, mais la dame de l'accueil ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer... boudais-je.

\- Ah ! Donc ça vient de toi cette histoire qu'une Genin a dépassé la file d'attente mais n'est pas rentré, conclut l'adulte.

Je fis un sourire crispé, ça a fait le tour du village ou quoi ? Ça ne va pas durer pour ma petite altercation avec elle alors !

\- Ouais... soufflais-je, mais je suis rentrée par la fenêtre et je me suis métamorphosé, comme ça j'étais tranquille.

\- Oh, je vois ! Et qu'à tu découverts à propos des Chonome ? me questionna Choji.

\- Le clan avait aussi des techniques propres à eux, mais ça dépendait à quel élément on est rattaché, je suis rattachée à celui de l'air, je me suis entrainée à envoyé des lames d'air pendant la journée, demain j'essayerai autre chose, souris-je.

Nous continuâmes de manger quand Ino me posa une question...

\- Au faite, ce n'est pas un peu bizarre que tu nous dises tout alors qu'il se pourrait que Shikamaru soit ton adversaire.

\- Ah ! Bin, je connais à peu près sa technique, puis je compte bien m'améliorer pendant ce mois, donc ça se trouve j'aurai d'autres techniques à notre combat, répondis-je.

Après, en ayant aperçu l'heure avancée, j'ai remercié l'équipe 10 pour le repas et suis repartie pour mon appartement, où je pris vivement une douche, celle-ci prise, je ne pus que m'étaler de tout mon long sur mon lit et dormir...

* * *

Le mois passa alors assez rapidement, j'agrandissais parfois la clairière de deux millimètres... Super, hein ? Il arrivait que je mange alors avec l'équipe 10, jusqu'au moment où Choji fit une indigestion ! Après je me suis beaucoup concentrée à manipuler l'air qui m'entoure, c'est peut-être pas parfait, mais je peux manipuler l'air à peu près à ma guise. Pfiou...

C'est bientôt le tournoi... Temari ou Shikamaru ? Je me retrouverai face à qui ? Temari a son éventail, elle est aussi très à l'aise avec l'air et Shikamaru, il a besoin des ombres... Ça ne va pas être évident avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux... Bon ! Je m'entraine aujourd'hui comme d'habitude puis je tente autre chose !

* * *

Le jour attendu... À l'aide ! Je traverse les rues avec mon haut noir à longues manches, le papillon bleu dans le dos et mon short, plus mon équipement ninja. Allez ! Allez ! Faut que je me motive un peu ! Si je gagne mon combat, peut-être que mon clan sera à nouveau reconnu !

Avec cette bonne pensée, je me dirigeai vers l'arène d'un pas décidé et me plaçai auprès des autres concurrents, à côté de Shikamaru pour être précise.

\- Il va mieux Choji ? lui demandais-je.

\- Ouais, enfin hier j'ai pas pu aller le voir, mais normalement il est sorti aujourd'hui, répondit-il, normalement.

Il n'a pas pu aller le voir ? Hé bin, Naruto lui, se demandait où était passé Sasuke, je me demande... Sa marque... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui fait ? J'avais vu qu'elle se propageait anormalement quand il usait de son chakra, donc il n'avait seulement eu recourt à du Taijutsu, mais...

\- Arrêtez de regarder à droite, à gauche ! Faites face au public, nous ordonne le moniteur. C'est vous qui allez être les acteurs de cette épreuve, rajouta-t-il.

Tout ce monde ? Seulement pour l'épreuve ? Le maître Hokage se leva alors de son siège et fit un petit discours chaleureux pour les autres nations. Maître Hokage... Il est super...

\- Bon, avant que l'épreuve commence regardez bien ce tableau, nous dit le ninja en nous montrant le tableau.

\- Y'a aucun changement, répondit de suite Naruto.

\- Donc premier combat, Naruto Uzumaki contre Neji Hyuga, les autres veuillez aller à la salle d'attente, annonça-t-il en ignorant la remarque de Naruto.

Pas mal le ninja, il ignore comme ça les remarques désobligeantes si je puis me permettre. Je rigole ! Je me dirigeai en compagnie de Shikamaru et de Shino vers la salle d'attente, qui était plutôt un balcon. On s'accouda... On attend le commencement du match. J'activai l'œil du Papillon. Le chakra de Naruto bouillonne à l'intérieur de lui, faut pas dire il est énervé contre Neji.

\- Naruto va tout défoncer, déclarais-je, alors que Shikamaru me regarda bizarrement.

\- T'es sérieuse là ? Naruto tout défoncer ? Je te rappelle qu'il se bat contre Neji, me rappela Shikamaru.

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne vois pas le chakra de Naruto, il est vraiment sur les nerfs, répliquais-je.

\- Que parce qu'il est énervé, ça veut pas dire qu'il va le battre...

\- On en parlera quand se sera ton combat, souris-je.

\- Pourquoi ça ? J'ai pas envie de me battre...

\- Mon combat dépend du tien, Shikamaru ! Soit je me retrouve face à toi, soit face à Temari !

Sincèrement ! Je n'ai pas choisi ma place en plus !

\- Et tu préfères tomber sur qui ? Sur Temari ou sur moi ?

\- Hein ?

Mes yeux retournèrent à leurs couleurs bleues.

\- Ah ! Non, mais je ne sais pas... soufflais-je.

\- Rooh la la... fit-il énerver.

\- Vous devriez vous concentrez sur le combat qui se déroule actuellement, au lieu de vous chamaillez pour le dernier combat, nous rappela Shino.

Ah oui... Je regardai à nouveau vers Naruto, qui fit un multiclonage, pour frapper Neji, mais manque de bol... Neji tourna sur lui-même et créa un tourbillon ? Un tourbillon d'air ? Et le clone disparut.

\- Neji se bat au combat approché et il vise les points vitaux, pourquoi Naruto fait tout pour s'en rapprocher ? demandais-je.

\- Va savoir, il a dû perdre des neurones à cause d'hier, souffla ennuyé Shikamaru.

\- Hier ? demandais-je, en le regardant. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

\- Ouais, enfin pas grand chose... La flemme de t'en parler...

La flemme ?

\- Tu vas avoir la flemme de te battre, oui... répliquais-je, automatiquement.

Il ne se défendit même pas... Sérieux ? Ok... Retour au combat... Waouh ! C'est quoi cette victoire ?! Naruto qui défonce le sol et qui bat Neji ?! Sérieux ?

Je regarde vers Shikamaru.

\- Qui avait raison ? demandais-je, avec un énorme sourire.

\- La ferme... répliqua-t-il.

Puis il commença à se plaindre que Naruto ne faisait plus partit du groupe des nullos comme lui. Ça c'est clair ! Je rigolai franchement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire Miharu ?! me cria-t-il presque dessus.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mais Naruto remonta les gradins et bin... Sasuke n'était pas là...

\- Où est Sasuke, bon sang ?! s'écria-t-il.

Heu... Je dois lui dire quoi ? Que ça va aller ? C'est pas comme s'il était mort... Enfin, j'activai l'œil du Papillon et regardai autour de nous, de l'arène, dans le périmètre... Je soupirai.

\- Naruto... l'appelais-je.

\- T'as trouvé Sasuke avec tes yeux ?! me demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Je niai de la tête...

\- Il n'est même pas près de l'arène, il n'est pas dans le périmètre...

Il pourrait arriver à temps avec un jutsu, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse... Je soupirai et Naruto... Ce n'était pas dur à voir qu'il rageait s'il ne viendrait pas.

\- Exceptionnellement, vu le retard de Sasuke Uchiwa, nous avons décidé de reporter son combat à la fin de la série et donc passons au combat suivant, annonça le junin, Shino Aburame et Kankuro !

\- Ils comptent reporter le combat de Sasuke ? répétais-je.

\- J'abandonne !

Hein ? Je regardai vers ma droite, Kankuro abandonnait ? Il se fout de notre gueule ? Il est plus du genre à vouloir tabasser tout ce qu'il trouve, non ? Quelque chose cloche... J'activai l'œil du Papillon et tentai de trouver quelque chose, mais... J'étais pas encore très doué... Zut... Je crois que pour ce qui est analyse corporelle, l'œil du Papillon n'est pas fait pour ça en fin de compte... Mais... Sa marionnette m'a l'air différente... Je crois que c'est mon imagination, j'ai pas dû faire attention la dernière fois et puis voilà... Je désactivai ma pupille pour voir Kankuro m'observer...

Oups...

Je l'ai trop longtemps fixé apparemment... Je fuis alors son regard et regardai vers l'arène, le combat entre Shikamaru allait commencer, super... Bon bin, mon sort allait être scellé plutôt rapidement ! Vu comment Shikamaru est allongé ! Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode, je suis souvent tellement absorbé par ce que je vois que je ne remarque même plus ce qui m'entoure de base... Un peu pitoyable, non ?

* * *

Bon le combat entre eux deux... Pas besoin de le dire, quelque part, on s'attendait à ce que Shikamaru abandonne, mais il était à deux doigts ! Pas loin de la victoire ! Même s'il dit avoir atteint son objectif, mais alors on peut se prendre comme objectif de toucher l'adversaire et c'est bon ! Bon... Je me retrouve face à la charmante ninja de Suna.

\- Vu que Sasuke Uchiwa n'est toujours pas arrivé, nous allons passé au combat opposant Temari et Miharu Chonome ! annonça le ninja.

\- Hein ? réagis-je, tout de suite.

\- Allez Miharu, vas-y ! Ou sinon je te balance comme Shikamaru par dessus la barrière ! me menaça Naruto, et interdiction d'abandonner !

Je pouffai légèrement.

\- Pas besoin de me pousser, je saute toute seule, dis-je, en sautant dans l'arène et retombe sur mes pieds.

Bon ! D'abord quelques questions au moniteur près des deux anciens combattants ! Je m'avançai vers eux, pour m'adresser directement à lui.

\- Temari sort d'un combat, est-ce que c'est bon si elle se bat directement contre moi ? lui demandais-je.

\- Les médecins vont la soigner avant le début de votre combat, donc tu ne devras pas t'en faire, me répondit-il normalement.

En effet, les médecins vinrent soigner Temari et Shikamaru me souhaita une bonne chance, pour rejoindre sa place au gradin. Bon bin...

\- J'espère que tu n'abandonneras pas comme lui, me sourit-elle férocement.

\- T'inquiètes, avec moi tu mordras le joli parterre, lui souris-je en retour.

Elle parut satisfaite de ma réponse, j'activa l'œil du Papillon et me concentra sur elle. Le ninja de classe supérieur, leva sa main et annonça le début du combat. Elle sauta en arrière et je l'imitai. Elle parut surprise que je prenne de la distance.

\- À ce que je sache, tu te bas au corps à corps, non ? Alors pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je souris sans répondre à sa question. Elle sortit tout de suite son éventail et lança une jolie rafale de vent vers moi. Je frappai directement avec un geste sec du bras et ma lame d'air croisa sa rafale, pour s'envoler dans l'air. Un petit écran de fumée apparut par cet impact, c'est ma chance !

Je me lance dans l'écran de fumée. Avec mes yeux, je vois ! Je vois Temari, qui se prépare à faire disparaitre la poussière. Je me faufile derrière elle et la frappe dans le dos. Par la surprise, elle se fait propulser en avant, j'y suis pas allé de main morte, mais j'ai pas terminé ! Je retourne à la charge et l'attaque de tous les côtés. Elle tente d'utiliser son éventail, je le bloque en frappant dans son poignet. Mes yeux violets luisants la fixe. Je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre, remplis d'air compressé, elle voltige. Mais ça me vide de mon chakra... Bordel ! Un peu de concentration ! Je ne dois pas trop utiliser mon chakra, je dois l'utiliser correctement. L'écran de fumée se dégage...

Merde...

Temari a récupéré son éventail et le tient près. Qu'est-ce que le livre expliquait ? La persuasion par l'esprit ? Avec ma pupille ? Non... J'en suis encore incapable... Je ne peux pas... Je vois Temari charger et créer une nouvelle rafale ! Bordel ! Elle n'a pas l'air de consommer beaucoup de chakra ! Je tente de créer un mur d'air, mais son vent est plus violent et me propulse contre la paroi... Merde... Je commence à retomber sans bouger... Si je ne fais rien, je vais me prendre le sol en pleine tête...

 _«Elle n'est qu'une incapable, seulement bonne à jouer des farces»_

Hein ?

 _«Montres leur qu'ils ont tort»_

Maître Hokage... Je ne vous décevrais pas ! Je leur montrerai ce que je vaux ! Je me repris au dernier moment ! Je pivote avec mes bras sur moi-même, créant un mur d'air qui me propulse à nouveau sur mes jambes, je me mets automatiquement en position de combat et défi Temari du regard.

\- T'as l'air coriace, sourit-elle.

L'éclat luisant de mes yeux s'amplifia doucement. Je dois frapper où ça fait mal, pas fort...

\- Le plus important c'n'est pas de frapper fort mais juste, me marmonnais-je.

Ok... Les points faibles de Temari, maintenant... Elle n'est pas très bonne au corps à corps. Si je l'oblige à engager un combat approché avec moi, ça peut le faire... Espérons, gaspillons pas plus de chakra mais utilisons le pour des mouvements rapides ! Je cours alors vivement vers Temari, qui prépare son éventail, surement pour ne pas me laisser l'approcher... Elle fait un coup vif et je tournois sur moi, en me jetant en l'air. Je retombe au sol, tout en courant vers elle.

\- Attention Temari ! entendis-je.

Trop tard... Un coup bien placé dans le ventre. Hein ? Elle bouge pas... Pourtant...

Outch !

Un coup dans le menton ! La garce ! Elle a fait semblant ! Pour me mettre un coup de poing... Je grogne contre mon inattention et repars à la charge. On commence un combat au corps à corps, lorsqu'une explosion retentit et qu'on se sépare. Hein ?

\- ON EST ATTAQUÉ ! cri quelqu'un.

Hein ? Par qui ? Le maitre de l'équipe de Suna se place entre moi et Temari, Kankuro et Gaara rejoigne leur soeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Gaara ! Tu es prêt ? demanda son Sensei.

\- Toujours, répondit-il froidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je regarde les environs avec mes yeux... Oh non... Les civils... Suna... Oto... nous attaque... Pourquoi...? Maître Hokage ! Les Senseis se battent tous ! C'est quoi cette afflux de chakra ?! Je dirige mon regard vers Gaara, c'est comme Naruto tout à l'heure, quand il était contre Neji !

* * *

 _Je me suis demandée ce qu'il se passerait si Gaara ne s'était pas battu contre Sasuke et était en pleine forme lors de l'attaque, quelle a été la mission que leur Sensei a annulé ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre.._


	6. Imprévu et Tristesse

**VI. Imprévu et Tristesse**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Du sable entoure Gaara ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il se recharge les batteries ? Bon... J'ai besoin d'énergie par contre ! Je souffle profondément et me concentre sur l'air qui m'entoure... L'air est mon énergie... Alors je peux utiliser toute cette air comme chakra ! J'ai compris ! L'air que je manipule ne dépend pas de ma ressource de chakra ! Enfin je crois... Shino vient se mettre à côté de moi.

\- Un coup de main ? me demande-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

\- Ça pourrait pas me faire de mal, souris-je, où sont Shikamaru et Naruto ?

\- Ils étaient partis voir Kakashi Sensei et Sasuke, m'apprit-il.

\- Et ils sont où ? On aurait peut-être besoin d'eux, non ? répliquais-je.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais faudrait peut-être intervenir maintenant.

Intervenir maintenant ? Je regarde vers nos ennemis... Ouh... Ça n'a pas l'air bon pour nous... Gaara commence à devenir un monstre... Bon ! Faut qu'on les mette K.O. Je regarde vers Shino, il hoche de la tête vers Kankuro, ok compris, il veut le prendre. J'acquiesce de la tête, avant de courir vers Temari, mais disons que c'était trop beau pour être vrai... Son Sensei vint me barrer la route. Je fronçai les sourcils et esquivai son coup, avant de l'envoyer valser avec une décharge aérienne. Je me pris alors un éventail en pleine poire !

Ok... Elle a décidé aussi d'utiliser son éventail comme ça... Ça va être génial. Je me remis sur pied et me mis à lui balancer multiples lames d'air, qu'elle para avec son éventail.

\- Pourquoi attaqué Konoha ? demandais-je, alors.

Pas de réponse... Je serrai les dents et voulus repartir, mais... Quelque chose me bloque ! Je regarde vers mes jambes... Oh non... Du sable ! Je regarde rapidement vers Gaara, on dirait un monstre avec son regard ! Le sable se resserre ! Bordel où sont les enseignants quand on a besoin d'eux ?! J'ai pas envie d'avoir les pieds broyés !

\- Fait moi vivre... dit Gaara d'un air démoniaque.

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Bon je ne vais pas attendre qu'il m'ampute les pieds ! Je me mis en position et tourna d'un coup sec sur moi-même, avec l'air autour de moi, formant une boule, cela dégagea le sable et je pus retomber souplement sur le sol, avant de me prendre une queue dans le ventre !

\- Arg ! crachais-je, avec un peu de sang.

Une queue ? Je me redressai comme je le pus et regardai Gaara... Ouais, il commence à avoir une queue et ses membres commencent à se métamorphoser aussi... Hors de question qu'il sorte de cette arène ! Je me relevai comme je le pus, mais... Du sable me prit la cheville ! Mais cette fois, il ne la compressa pas... il tira dessus et me fit rencontrer des murs, le sol !

\- Ar... lâchais-je, à moitié étranglé.

\- Putain Gaara ! Fais attention, on est là aussi ! rugit Kankuro qui se trouvait apparemment en dessus de moi.

\- Kankuro ne l'énerve pas contre nous ! le réprima Temari.

Une pression plus forte se fit à mon cou, bordel ! Des insectes vinrent à mon secours ! Shino ! Les insectes rongèrent pratiquement le sable... Une fois le sable totalement disparu, je respirai fortement ! Bordel ! Puis Shino et Temari vinrent vers nous... Ah oui... Je suis toujours allongée sur Kankuro, oups... Shino me prit rapidement le bras et me redressai, Temari fit de même avec Kankuro.

Longtemps... Longtemps on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Lorsqu'une vague de sable nous menaça ! Ok ! Shino me prit au bras et me tira rapidement hors de danger... Ouais... Faut trouver un moyen...

\- Shino ! On peut faire quoi pour Gaara ?! L'afflux de chakra est le même que Naruto lors de son combat contre Neji ! m'exclamais-je. Où sont les Senseis, Naruto, Shikamaru ?!

\- Tu n'arrives pas à les trouver avec tes pupilles ? me demanda-t-il calmement.

Je refis un tour rapide avec mes yeux, dans tout Konoha. Mais ils étaient engagés en plein combat.

\- Ils sont en plein combat... marmonnais-je.

\- Donc il va falloir que nous nous chargeons nous-même de ceci, répondit-il en se mettant en position.

\- Compris... Mais sans tactique, on y arrivera pas et en plus ils ont leur Sensei, l'informais-je.

\- Tu manipules l'air, tu ne peux pas les maintenir cloué au sol ? demanda Shino.

\- J'ai jamais essayé, mais je veux bien.

Nous étions sur l'un des murs d'enceinte. Les ninjas de Suna se trouvait dans l'arène, nous fixant également, mais Gaara avait le plus l'air d'être intenable et vouloir nous égorger vif.

\- J'vais essayer, répliquais-je déterminé.

Je mis mes mains vers le ciel, me concentre, rassemble l'air que je juge nécessaire et fais tomber l'air dans l'arène. Je maintiens cet air, c'est beaucoup d'énergie !

\- Tu as réussis, Miharu, tiens les comme ça, je vais voir avec mes insectes si quelqu'un peut venir nous aider, m'informa Shino.

J'entrouvre légèrement les yeux, pour voir les quatre ninjas cloués au sol. Je croise leur regard meurtrier... J'ai intérêt à les maintenir !

Le temps passe lentement... Une goute de sueur coule le long de ma tempe. Bordel ! C'est dur ! Une explosion retentit. Hein ?

\- Shino ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! lui demandais-je.

\- Naruto est rentré dans l'arène ! Faut que t'arrêtes de les maintenir sinon Naruto va aussi y passer ! m'informa-t-il.

\- Mais ils vont être libre de leurs mouvements !

\- Naruto en priorité ! répliqua-t-il.

Ok ! J'ouvris lentement les yeux et relâchai la pression doucement. À peine qu'ils pouvaient bouger un doigt, quelque chose me projeta violemment contre le mur d'enceinte opposé ! Bordel... J'en peux plus... Je glisse du mur et tombe lourdement au sol de l'arène.

\- Miharu ! entendis-je.

J'en peux plus, je vais plus tenir... Je sentis le sable me recouvrir... J'peux plus...

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis où ? Je regardai à gauche, puis à droite... L'hôpital ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? La dernière chose que je me souvienne, c'est le sable de Gaara qui me recouvre, mais je suis entière... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je retire la couverture. J'ai des bandages aux bras, aux jambes et au front ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Je me lève précipitamment et sors de ma chambre, mais directement... Je vois des ninjas médecins courir dans tous les sens ! Je tente d'en attraper un...

\- Excusez-moi ! Il s'est passé quoi ?! Après l'attaque ?! demandais-je, précipitamment.

\- L'attaque est à peine passé, y'a deux heures ! Nous devons soigner les blessés ! me répondit-il en partant.

Alors cela ne faisait que deux heures ? Je retournai dans ma chambre et vis mes habits, un peu déchiré, mais encore en morceaux. Je les pris et me rhabillai rapidement, pour sortir par la fenêtre. Je ne compte pas rester ici éternellement ! S'ils ont besoin de chambre, vaut mieux que je parte pour en libérer une ! Je sortis dans les rues en courant, cherchant quelqu'un que je connaissais pour qu'il me raconte... Je vis alors Shino avec son père, il n'avait pas l'air en état pour le moment !

\- Shino ! criais-je, en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Miharu... Tu es déjà sortie de l'hôpital ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! redemandais-je.

\- Naruto a réussi à battre Gaara et ils se sont repliés, me fit Shino.

\- Naruto a battu Gaara ?

Shino hocha de la tête, puis il me raconta que Kankuro a eu recours à un poison et que son père l'en a libéré. Également que je dois la vie à Naruto, qui m'a sorti du sable, avant qu'un Sensei m'emmène à l'hôpital.

\- Donc la bataille est terminée ? demandais-je, à nouveau.

\- Oui, répondit le père de Shino.

Je vois... Qui est blessé ? Je n'en sais rien... J'activai l'œil du Papillon, pour regarder aux alentours... Je les voyais, ils étaient en forme, tout va bien alors ! Je regardai vers l'arène... Mais... Quelque chose me bloqua...

\- maître hokage... murmurais-je.

Maître Hokage ! Pourquoi il est allongé au sol ! Pourquoi je ne vois pas son chakra ! Pourquoi il est... il est... il est... mort ? Je... Maître Hokage !

* * *

\- Miharu ! Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Hinata de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je ne répondis pas... J'étais adossé contre la porte de mon appartement et Hinata y toquait depuis cinq minutes... Aujourd'hui, était l'enterrement du papi... Je ne pouvais pas y aller... Je ne voyais pas la nécessité de pleurer avec tout le monde devant la même stèle, alors que nos sentiments pour lui sont pour chacun différent... J'irai le pleurer seule... J'entendis un soupir de la part d'Hinata.

\- Miharu... S'il-te-plait ne reste pas dans ton appartement... me dit-elle.

\- Promis... répondis-je.

\- Je vais y aller, mais si tu as un soucis, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, dit-elle en partant.

Nous ? Comment ça «nous» ? J'activai l'œil du Papillon... Un petit sourire fleurit sur mon visage. Je comprends maintenant... Le «nous» désigne Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba.

* * *

Je suis sortie de chez moi avec mes vêtements habituels, donc T-Shirt longue manche noir et short, sans oublier le papillon bleu entre les omoplates. Quand j'avais senti que la cérémonie était terminée, c'est là que je suis sortie...

Et je suis allée à la stèle des héros de Konoha... Ils ont déjà gravés le papi dessus... Une larme tomba à mes pieds. Une seconde la rejoint. Puis une cascade de larmes sortit de mes yeux bleus. Maître Hokage ! Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues, créant des sillons, marques de leur passage.

\- papi... marmonnais-je, entre deux sanglots.

J'ai rien pu lui demander... Je voulais lui poser toutes mes questions après la dernière épreuve... Bordel ! Bordel ! Juste à cause d'une attaque ! Papi ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Qui va prendre le poste d'Hokage ? Mes jambes ne me tinrent plus, je tombai sur mes genoux et me laissai aller... Papi ! Il était toujours là, pour moi !

 _\- Ils disent que je suis que bonne à faire des farces ! m'étais-je, une fois exclamé dans son bureau._

 _\- Alors montres leur qu'ils ont tort, m'avait sourit Maître Hokage._

Toujours... Toujours là...

 _\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu mourras comme mes parents ? avais-je demandé. Comme mon clan ?_

 _\- Tu sais, chacun meurt un jour et la vie ne serait rien sans la mort._

 _\- Donc tu seras content de mourir ?_

 _\- Si en mourant je sauve le village, alors je ne regretterai rien. Grandis et tu le comprendras un jour, Miharu, m'avait-il répondu._

Mourir sans regret... Je suis sûre que tu es parti sans regret, papi... Je séchai rapidement mes larmes et me relevai. Levant la tête, je vis la lueur d'un arc-en-ciel. Je levai la tête et sourit. Le papi m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait pas que je le pleure éternellement s'il reviendrait à mourir. Je regarde une dernière fois la stèle et rentre chez moi... Je dois être forte, pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Ces derniers temps avaient commencés avec le papi qui m'autorisait à tricher pour passer l'épreuve de sélection des chunnins. J'avais alors créer Lia et Zuko. La première épreuve avait été une tricherie cachée. La deuxième épreuve a été organisée par une psychopathe du nom d'Anko Mitarashi. L'épreuve s'était vite terminée mais j'avais été mordue par un serpent et mes clones se sont dépêchés d'atteindre la tour le jour-même. L'épreuve éliminatoire a plutôt été la découverte des jutsu de chacun. Puis le mois de préparation, je pense que c'est le mois où j'ai le plus appris sur mon clan et sur moi-même. Et la dernière épreuve, où en plein milieu, on se fait attaqué par Suna et Oto... Et la mort de notre Hokage, des mains d'Orochimaru. L'examen de sélection de ninjas de moyenne classe a ainsi été interrompu.

* * *

 _Je sais ce chapitre est court, mais les prochains seront plus long, à la prochaine !_


	7. Confession

**VII. Confession**

Le nouvel Hokage a été choisi, Tsunade, une des élèves du papi. Dès lors qu'elle est arrivée, elle a pratiquement étudié nos dossiers et avec Shikamaru, nous a attribué le titre de Chunin. J'ai d'abord été très surprise, mais elle m'a expliqué que toutes les missions que j'ai faites en solo l'ont aidé à faire son choix. Ensuite, l'équipe de Shikamaru nous a emmené manger invitant aussi l'équipe d'Hinata, bon je dois avouer que je ne mets pas la veste ! Pour mes raisons ! Je ne veux pas que le papillon dans mon dos soit caché, c'est le symbole de mon clan ! Bon Shikamaru, cela ne l'a pas gêné, mais Ino ne s'est pas gardé de lui faire des remarques sur son nouvel accoutrement ! Mais en ce moment...

Je suis juste en train de me réveiller et je me dirige vers la porte, où se trouve Hinata qui m'a réveillé en toquant et m'appelant plusieurs fois d'affilés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je, en baillant.

\- Dépêches-toi ! Sasuke a déserté, Tsunade a déjà envoyé une équipe pour aller le récupérer !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Elle t'a convoqué dans son bureau pour t'en parler ! rajouta-t-elle.

\- J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Je rentre rapidement dans mon appartement et fouille à la recherche de mes vêtements, les enfile aussi vite que possible, arrange rapidement mes cheveux et sors en courant avec Hinata en direction du bureau de Tsunade.

\- Pourquoi Sasuke a déserté ?! demandais-je, en chemin.

\- On sait juste qu'Orochimaru lui a fait une proposition qu'il a accepté ! me répondit Hinata.

\- Quelle est l'équipe qui a été chargé de le récupérer ?!

\- Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Neji et Choji ! m'annonça-t-elle.

J'hoche de la tête et nous finîmes par arriver au bureau. On toque d'abord, avant que Tsunade nous autorise à entrer.

\- Te voilà, Miharu, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolée, je dormais encore... répondis-je, en reprenant ma respiration.

\- Hinata t'a expliqué la situation ?

J'hoche de la tête.

\- Donc l'équipe de Shikamaru va tenter de récupérer Sasuke, mais j'ai demandé Suna en renfort.

\- Suna ?! m'exclamais-je.

Alors de un, la dernière fois qu'on les a vu, ils ont détruit la moitié de Konoha et Orochimaru a tué le Papi ! Ensuite ils ont aussi mis Lee dans un état assez critique ! Et de deux... par contre ça je ne le dirai pas à voix haute... Je me suis rendue compte que je suis tombée amoureuse de Kankuro, alors perso ! J'ai pas envie de le revoir de si tôt ! Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû le fixer comme je l'ai fait... Mais c'était seulement pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas un problème, mais l'œil du Papillon n'est pas fait pour ça...

\- Oui, Suna, nous avons refait un contrat d'alliance avec eux, m'expliqua Tsunade.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demandais-je.

\- Je veux que t'y ailles également en renfort, je veux que tu aides ceux que tu peux.

\- Vous avez déjà envoyé des ninjas médecins ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, Kakashi est aussi partie comme une furie pour aller les aider.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partis ? demandais-je.

Je ne le sentais pas du tout, là...

\- Ça va faire cinq heures, me répondit-elle.

\- CINQ HEURES ?! m'écriais-je. Mais pendant cinq heures, il peut se passer trop de choses ! C'est que maintenant que vous comptiez me réveiller ?!

\- Oui, mais Sasuke est parti depuis neuf heures, il est partit pendant la nuit, m'annonça-t-elle.

Je ne connais pas Sasuke au point de vouloir manger un casse-croute avec lui, mais il reste un camarade ! Mais on peut plus attendre !

\- Je voudrais que t'ailles chercher ceux qui sont peut-être encore en combat, ce sont surement ceux qui ont eu le soutien de ninja de Suna, m'informa-t-elle.

\- Je pars tout de suite ? demandais-je.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit-elle gravement. Quand tu seras de retour, j'aimerais que tu te charges des ninjas de Suna.

\- Pourquoi moi ?! demandais-je, trop rapidement.

\- Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, maintenant va, m'ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

J'hoche simplement de la tête et elle se mit à parler avec Hinata quand je sortis. Ayant toute mes affaires avec moi, je ne dû pas refaire une halte à mon appartement et pu directement partir en activant l'œil du Papillon. Moi, qui voulais éviter Kankuro… Me voilà servis.

Je voyais les traces du passage des ninjas médecins, ils ont pris en charges les plus urgentes, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, il s'agissait de Choji et de Neji. Je continuai de courir quand je vis des personnes pas loin... Kiba ! Et Kankuro... Mais il y avait encore leur ennemi ! Je fonçai vers eux et leur adversaire fut presque prit dans une des marionnettes de Kankuro, mais il en ressortit ! Je n'attendis pas et avec un souffle d'air, il fut projeté dans la marionnette qui se referma. Par contre, après Karasu, je crois, se démembra et il enfonça des lames dans l'autre marionnette... Les cris déchirant de l'autre résonnèrent longtemps... Je sautai de ma branche pour me retrouver au côté de mes alliés.

\- Un peu gore, non ? demandais-je, à Kankuro.

\- Ça dépend du point de vue... me répondit-il.

\- Et il existe combien de point de vue ? le questionnais-je.

\- Le nôtre, le sien et l'externe, répliqua-t-il.

\- Hmm...

Je regardai vers Kiba.

\- Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ?

\- J'espère... me répondit-il.

Il tenta de se lever et je voulus l'aider, mais Kankuro fut plus rapide et l'épaula. J'en rougis un peu... Mais pourquoi je rougis ?! J'observai les deux garçons et vis que Kiba avait du mal à tenir Akamaru en même temps.

\- Passe-le moi, lui dis-je, en tendant les mains.

Il me fixa quelques instants avant de me le remettre. Je regardai doucement ce petit chiot et caressa son poil.

\- On va rentrer à Konoha, leur dis-je, Tsunade a dépêché les troupes médicales vers les autres, Neji et Choji ont déjà été ramenés.

\- Ils vont bien ? demanda Kiba, soucieux de leur état.

\- Je ne sais pas... niais-je.

Nous avancions alors dans le calme...

\- Aussi, lorsqu'on sera à Konoha, je devrais me charger de toi, Gaara et Temari, annonçais-je.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Kankuro en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Va savoir, ordre de Tsunade, elle m'a juste dit que c'est elle qui a décidé, lui répondis-je.

Et le calme retomba. Arrivé à Konoha, des ninjas médecins vinrent tout de suite prendre en charge Kiba et Akamaru. Et je me retrouvai seule avec Kankuro... Pourquoi... C'est pas possible, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?!

\- Du coup, on fait quoi ? me demanda Kankuro.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je, on peut attendre que les autres reviennent ou aller à l'hôpital et attendre là-bas...

Il ne fit qu'hocher de la tête, ouais... Il savait pas non plus. Bon, on va faire quoi ?

\- Et ça va depuis la dernière fois ? me demanda Kankuro.

Il avait l'air gêné... Ça se comprend.

\- Ouais ça va... J'ai été plutôt surprise de savoir qu'on avait un nouveau contrat d'alliance, surtout que ce matin, Hinata vient sonner chez moi alors que je dors, je suis convoquée chez Tsunade et j'apprends que Sasuke a déserté... résumais-je. Et vous ?

\- Bin... Ouais ça va... Gaara a changé, m'apprit-il.

\- Il a changé dans quel sens ? Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a tenté de me tuer.

\- Ouais... Mais c'est Naruto qui l'a fait changer, après leur combat, il était totalement différent.

\- Naruto ? redemandais-je.

\- Ouais.

Et le silence revint... Ça va j'ai pu parler normalement avec lui, je n'ai pas bégayé, c'est déjà ça... Mais ce qui me fait peur, c'est que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui dire. Et ça, ça me fait peur, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait si je lui avoue ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler, lorsqu'un jonin apparut d'un coup.

\- Miharu, tu es convoquée chez Maître Tsunade, me dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Ok...

\- Bin vas-y, j'vais aller à l'hôpital dans ce cas, me dit Kankuro.

\- Euh... Oui... Dis...

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ça...

\- Tu peux garder un secret ? lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr, me répondit-il.

Je le fixai quelques instants... Fuir maintenant serait... lâche... Je regarde à gauche, à droite, personne.

\- Je... Je t'aime, avouais-je, avec un sourire.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'y attendait pas, ça s'est sûr. Mais son regard devint presque triste.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, me répondit-il.

Quelque chose se déchira, mais je le comprenais... J'ai deux ans de moins, je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Je tentai de garder mon sourire.

\- Je te comprends, je ne tomberais sûrement pas amoureuse d'un garçon qui a deux ans de moins. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois aller voir Tsunade ! sortis-je, rapidement.

Je partis rapidement. Je sentais les larmes picoter mes yeux, non ! Je ne pleurerai pas ! C'est totalement compréhensible ! Par contre ça sera plus dur pour m'occuper d'eux... J'aurai peut-être dû lui dire à la fin... Quand il serait repartit... Je soupirai... J'ai mal... Bon ! Je dois d'abord aller voir Tsunade ! Arrivé à son bureau, elle attaqua le sujet douloureux.

\- Donc j'ai réussis à leur trouver une chambre à une auberge, pas loin de ton appartement, donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent, tu es chargée de t'occuper d'eux, me fit-elle comprendre.

Je soupirai doucement.

\- Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? demandais-je.

\- Choji et Neji sont hors de danger, il ne manque plus que Naruto et Sasuke. En attendant, j'ai demandé à un autre ninja d'emmener l'équipe de Suna à l'auberge, je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Merci... bredouillais-je, en sortant.

Je n'ai jamais attendu qu'on me dise «Tu peux disposer» pour sortir, je sors comme ça. Je partis rapidement du bâtiment et me dirigea vers mon appartement... J'étais encore fatiguée... Et là... Je me souviens de ce que j'ai avoué à Kankuro... Et merde...

Une fois rentrée, je n'eus envie de rien faire d'autre que pioncer... Là... Je me souviens de sa réponse en ouvrant un paquet de chips... _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments..._ Au moins, il n'a pas cherché d'excuses ou il n'a... En gros il n'a pas tourné autour du pot ! C'est bien ! Mais ça fait mal...

En gros, ma soirée : j'ai pris des chips, j'ai mis mon pyjama et mes larmes ont quittés la cage de mes yeux pendant que je mangeais, après je me suis endormis...

* * *

Hum... Quelqu'un toque... J'entends vaguement des paroles... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Habillé de mon débardeur blanc et de mon short noir, je tente de me lever… Je dis bien tenter ! J'arrive à la fin de mon lit et chute sur le sol, misérablement... Face contre mon parquet, je tente de me relever... Avec un air de zombie, j'arrive à ma porte et l'ouvre en bayant.

\- Oui ? demandais-je, en bayant.

\- Désolé de te déranger de si tôt, Miharu, mais on nous a dit que tu dois te charger de nous, me répondit une fille.

Mes yeux devinrent plus clairs et je pus apercevoir Temari, Gaara et Kankuro ! merde... Bon tant pis !

\- Ah ! Désolé ! Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? Mais entrez ! leur demandais-je, en me décalant de la porte.

Ils rentrèrent chacun, en me regardant un instant, mais j'évitai le regard de Kankuro. Quand ils furent rentrés, je refermai la porte.

\- Vous pouvez vous assoir, je vais juste m'habiller, leur dis-je.

J'entrai rapidement dans ma chambre, me changeai, remis mes cheveux en place et pus aller les saluer correctement.

\- Je suis désolée si vous avez attendus longtemps... Le matin je suis dure à lever, déjà à l'académie, j'arrivais toujours en retard, leur dis-je.

Enfin souvent...

\- Tu vis seule depuis l'académie ? me demanda Temari.

\- En faite depuis toujours, mes parents et mon clan sont morts lorsque j'étais toute petite, j'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, répondis-je.

Je vis leur visage devenir triste.

\- Faites pas ces têtes, je n'ai pas de souvenirs donc je n'en souffre pas, leur assurais-je. Bon ! Vous avez déjà mangé ?

\- Non, on n'a pas encore mangé, répondit Kankuro.

Je dû deux secondes croiser son regard, seulement deux secondes, et je trouvais ça suffisant. Je partis vers ma cuisine et ouvris le frigo... Zut...

\- Ouais... Mais j'ai seulement des repas qui se font à l'eau chaude, je ne peux pas vous proposer un vrai repas ou sinon on va chez Ichiraku, proposais-je.

\- Ichiraku ? demanda Gaara.

\- Vous connaissez pas ?

Ils nièrent de la tête.

\- Ichiraku est un restaurant de ramen, c'est le nom du chef, il est très connu à Konoha, leur expliquais-je. Comme vous le connaissez pas, on y va et comme ça vous ne verrez pas mon bordel, finis-je en souriant.

Je sortis avec eux et je les avais guidés jusqu'à Ichiraku, là-bas Ichiraku fut très gentil pour nous servir et la discussion était très amusante avec eux ! Je dois avouer que Gaara a énormément changé depuis la dernière fois, Temari est aussi très gentille ! Bon pour Kankuro... Ça a laissé une petite cicatrice, faut que je l'avoue... Par contre, Ichiraku commençait à se perdre dans le passé.

\- Ah... Cette petite Miharu, je me souviens comme si c'était hier... Elle rentrait toute seule de l'académie et parfois me racontait sa journée... Elle me disait toujours qu'elle ne savait pas comment parler avec les autres et elle me racontait les farces qu'elle faisait aux enseignants, commença-t-il à narrer.

\- Chef... Vous êtes pas obligés de raconter tout ça, tentais-je de le freiner.

\- Puis pas de chances, une fois diplômé, tu te retrouves sans équipe et la seule Genin qui effectue des missions seule, alors que tu voulais te faire des amis au sein de l'équipe, continua-t-il.

\- Chef... commençais-je à couiner.

En plus, Temari avait l'air bien amusé à en apprendre plus ! Puis Ayamé vint en rajouter !

\- Papa tu te souviens avant les épreuves de sélection des chunins, elle est venue nous voir !

\- Ah oui ! Tu nous as raconté que le troisième Hokage t'avais incité à tricher pour passer l'épreuve, se souvint le chef.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le comptoir... J'en peux plus ! Il est en train de raconter toute ma vie au calme !

\- Comment ça «tricher» ? me demanda Temari.

\- Je n'avais pas d'équipe et le papi m'a dit de créer des clones pour que je puisse passer l'épreuve... marmonnais-je, contre le bois.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne les vois pas, tes «clones», constata Kankuro.

J'hochai de la tête. Heureusement que d'autres clients vinrent et je payai rapidement pour que nous partions... Une fois partit, je soupirai...

\- J'avais l'impression qu'il allait pas terminer... dis-je, à vois haute.

J'entendis Temari rire, je me retournai vers elle.

\- Je t'écoute... fis-je, en la fixant.

\- Je trouve ça juste amusant que tu ne savais pas comment réagir avant avec les autres et que maintenant tu souris à tout, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourtant y'a des situations ou je ne sais pas réagir, je trouve juste que sourire et plus efficace que pleurer, répliquais-je, en souriant.

Je passai les autres jours avec eux, je leur racontais parfois l'histoire de Konoha, que je connaissais assez vaguement et eux me racontaient celle de Suna. Mais bon, ils devaient rentrer et je ne pense pas que je supporterai d'être aussi proche de Kankuro mais pourtant aussi loin de lui, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder plus de trois secondes dans les yeux... Assez misérable...

J'étais avec Shikamaru au portail à dire au revoir aux ninjas de Suna... Ça me fit bizarre, de voir Kankuro partir comme ça, par contre les adieux entre lui et Temari furent à mourir de rire ! Faut pas dire !

\- Aussi Naruto est partit s'entrainer avec Jiraya, m'annonça Shikamaru lorsqu'on voyait plus les ninjas de Suna.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? demandais-je.

\- Aucune idée... m'assura-t-il.

Nous regardâmes à nouveau vers l'horizon, à présent les ninjas du Sable n'était plus visible... Va falloir s'entrainer ! Un jour, nous récupérons Sasuke ! Même si, j'ai l'impression, que seul Naruto pourra le ramener au village... J'ai des amis, qui seront là pour moi, comme moi pour eux. La suite de mon histoire se déroulera dans trois ans, j'aurai le temps de m'entrainer et peut-être de m'être au clair mes sentiments…

* * *

 _Voici la fin de la première partie ! La seconde sera trois ans plus tard ! Est-ce que Miharu réussira à faire le point sur ses sentiments ? À la prochaine !_


	8. Retour et Kidnapping

**VIII. Retour et Kidnapping**

Trois ans, ça fait trois ans qu'on a pas vu Naruto et le voilà qui revient !

\- Hé ! Naruto ! criais-je.

J'étais assise sur un toit et faut dire que Naruto a bien grandi !

\- Oh ! Miharu ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça va bien ?

\- Oui ! Et ton entrainement prend fin ? demandais-je.

\- Ouais ! Enfin de retour à la maison ! Ça fait du bien !

Je lui souris. À peu près tout le monde est au courant qu'il est de retour. Je le salua puis repartit vers mon appartement. J'avais fait quelques petites missions aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas le droit d'en faire plus... Zut...

Je rentrai dans ma demeure et commençai à préparer à manger, bon les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces et pendant ces trois années, je me suis nourri de plat à faire chauffer. Oui... Très tenace... Pendant ce temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé, régulièrement j'ai coupé mes cheveux et ils me retombent en un carré dégradé, toujours court. J'ai grandi ! Mais pas tellement... En gros Naruto est plus grand que moi et je crois faire la taille de Sakura, à vérifier.

Puis mes vêtements... J'ai juste gardé mon éternel short qui va à mi-cuisse et j'ai échangé mon T-Shirt longue manche noir par un haut du même style que Sakura mais avec des manches qui vont jusqu'aux coudes, puis toujours en noir avec le papillon bleu entre les omoplates. Je n'ai pas tellement changé... Mais j'ai tout de même pris quelques résolutions ! D'abord je me suis dis que si Kankuro ne m'aime pas, ça ne sert à rien de lui serrer la main et donc je tenterai de souffrir le moins... En gros, la seule chose que j'ai trouvée c'est de l'ignorer. Oui, je suis toujours amoureuse de Kankuro... Ensuite, je vais m'entrainer, bon c'est déjà fait pendant ces trois années ! Mais je vais devenir de plus en plus forte !

Temari est au village, j'ai pu lui parler, mais elle doit faire des papiers et Shikamaru s'en charge également. Quand mon plat fut prêt, je le pris directement et commençai ma dégustation en lisant un livre... Depuis la fois où j'ai rendu le livre de mon clan, la femme de l'accueil est devenue bien plus accueillante et elle laisse rentrer tout le monde d'un coup, pas dix personnes par heure. Pendant ces trois années, pas mal de choses ont changés. La nuit commence à pointer le bout de son nez, je vais aller dormir pour être en forme demain.

* * *

À peine levée, on est déjà convoqué chez Tsunade ! Pas possible ! Je m'habillai normalement, mis mon bandeau à mon épaule, mis en ordre mes cheveux et sortis de chez moi, pour me rendre au bureau de notre chère et tendre Tsunade.

\- Miharu, tu remplaceras Sasuke au sein de l'équipe Kakashi, m'annonça-t-elle.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont là ? demandais-je, en pointant l'équipe 7 derrière moi.

\- Exactement.

Je m'étais trompée, on n'était pas dans son bureau, mais au guichet des missions... Toujours aussi nombreux ici...

\- Je vais vous confier des missions simples pour vous remettre dans le bain, annonça l'Hokage à l'équipe.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Naruto.

Fallait s'y attendre... Sakura vint tout de suite lui tirer l'oreille, en lui intimant, non en lui criant d'être plus respectueux envers Tsunade. Kakashi allait récupérer la feuille de mission, à laquelle je m'opposais également, lorsque :

\- MAITRE HOKAGE ! C'EST... C'EST TERRIBLE !

On se tourna tous vers la femme qui était rentrée en plein fracas.

\- Qu'est ce raffut ? demanda Tsunade.

\- J'apporte un message de Suna ! Le seigneur Kazekage a été kidnappé par des hommes d'Akatsuki ! s'écria-t-elle.

Oh non... Gaara ! Kankuro est également concerné ! Mais pourquoi je pense à lui ! C'est Gaara qui a été kidnappé pas lui ! Temari est encore au village ou pas ? Je crois qu'elle est repartit ! Mais on pourra la repêcher en chemin !

\- Nouvel ordre de mission pour l'unité Kakashi. Rendez-vous immédiatement au village caché du sable, faites un rapport à Konoha sur la situation, puis offrez votre assistance à nos alliés ! ordonna Maitre Tsunade.

Ça marche ! À peine l'ordre donné, nous étions partis chercher nos affaires pour se retrouver aussi vite que possible devant le portail.

Devant ce dernier, le sac sur mes épaules, je serais partie tout de suite, mais Maitre Tsunade a l'air de vouloir nous dire quelque chose.

\- Bon ! C'est parti ! annonce Naruto.

\- Nous partons, Maitre Tsunade, rajoute Sakura.

\- Bien, répond le Hokage.

En même temps, elle aurait répondu quoi ? «Non attendez, vous avez mieux à faire comme aller me chercher un thé» ? Elle est pas de ce genre Tsunade, et sinon elle aurait demandé du saké, pas du thé...

\- Accrochez-vous, lance Iruka Sensei.

\- Ok ! répond Naruto.

\- Iruka Sensei, vous vous souvenez de la peinture ? lui demandais-je.

Il a une petite grimace.

\- La tâche n'a pas voulu partir, Miharu... répond-t-il amèrement.

\- Soyez content que j'aie grandi dans ce cas, lui souris-je.

Je serai partie tout de suite, si Jiraya ne serait pas venu pour nous informer de choses qu'on connait déjà et qu'il voulu encore donner un dernier conseil à Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?!

\- Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Miharu, on y va ! déclara Naruto, en partant.

\- Attends Naruto ! tenta Sakura.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Naruto, on n'a pas le temps ! déclarais-je, en suivant le pas de Naruto.

Pas bien longtemps, après notre départ, Kakashi et Sakura vinrent nous suivre pour se diriger vers Suna. Le chemin était calme, plutôt oui ! C'était un peu comme un état d'urgence ! Y'a le seigneur Kazekage qui a été kidnappé ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Et Kankuro... Merde ! C'est pas lui qui est concerné !

\- Temari ! s'écria Sakura, me faisant sursauter.

Attends... Temari ? Je regarde vers la direction que prends Sakura... Ah oui ! Temari ! Je m'arrête aussi près d'elle.

\- Temari, t'es pas au courante ? lui demandais-je, doucement.

\- De quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Gaara a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, lui répondit Sakura.

\- QUOI ?! Enlevé, vous dites ?! réagit-elle tout de suite.

Oui... Elle ne savait pas...

\- J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Il nous faudra bien trois jours pour atteindre Suna, n'est-ce pas ? Dépêchons-nous, répliqua Kakashi.

Temari acquiesce et nous sommes aussi vite repartis ! Nous ne pouvons pas trainer !

\- Naruto... même s'il faut se hâter, n'oublie pas que tu es en équipe ! Essaie de garder ton calme ! Jiraya te l'a bien expliqué, non ?

En effet... Naruto a fait un sprint et se retrouve en tête, je sens pratiquement sa colère.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser faire ! déclara-t-il.

Hein ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

\- Je sais bien pourquoi ces gars s'intéressent à Gaara et moi... ! Et Sakura le sait aussi... le sait probablement, continua-t-il.

De quoi ? Elle sait quoi ?!

\- En moi, est scellé Kyubi, le démon renard à neuf queues...

C'est pour ça que l'afflux de chakra de Naruto contre Neji était le même que Gaara contre nous... Parce qu'ils sont des réceptacles.

\- En Gaara et moi sommeille un démon, c'est ça leur objectif ! C'est insupportable ! Ils nous voient juste comme des monstres ! Je ne peux pas accepter leur arrogance !

Naruto... Tant de personnes vivent seuls... Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants... Mais les plus rejetés sont ceux en qui sommeille un démon... Pourtant le Papi m'a dit une fois que les réceptacles sont des héros et non des monstres. Des héros parce qu'ils prennent en eux un monstre pour la sécurité d'un village ! Mais les villageois ne l'entendent jamais comme on le souhaite !

\- Gaara et moi, nous avons pratiquement tout en commun... À la différence que lui a dû lutter seul si longtemps...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, il a été seul, mais vu comment il était avant, je ne doute pas qu'il soit devenu comme ça à cause du rejet des villageois et peut-être aussi de sa famille...

\- Cette fois encore, nos destins se croisent, nous sommes tous les deux la cible d'Akatsuki... ! J'aimerais qu'on m'explique ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit Gaara qui déguste ? Lui et seulement lui ?! Voilà ! Voilà pourquoi on n'a pas le temps de trainer ! Je veux le tirer de ce pétrin, sans tarder !

Naruto... Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi, pourquoi j'étais destinée à rester seule. Mais... Il existe toujours des cas pires que les nôtres... Même si je n'avais pas d'amis, le Maitre Hokage me soutenait, que Gaara, il n'avait personne. J'avais Ichiraku, Ayamé, Mia... Ils sont toujours là. Gaara n'avait personne et tu l'as bien compris Naruto... Merci !

La route continuait dans le calme et la précipitation, puis... Sakura vint raconter toutes les informations qu'elle a trouvé sur Itachi Uchiwa et que s'ils enquêtaient plus sur Akatsuki, plus ils apprendront sur Orochimaru, parce qu'il a fait partit de l'organisation, puis qu'il leur restait six mois pour sauver Sasuke, parce que sinon le serpent prendrait possession de son corps... Brr ! Les serpents ! Je n'aime pas ces sales bêtes depuis que je me suis faite mordre par l'une d'elle lors de la deuxième épreuve...

* * *

Même si la route fut longue et éprouvante ! Enfin ! Voilà Suna ! Tiens, on va passer les remparts, lorsqu'une ninja vient tout de suite nous aborder :

\- Temari est avec vous ?!

Oui.

\- Nous vous attendions ! Suivez-moi ! continua-t-elle. Maitre Kazekage a été enlevé, vous le savez... Par la suite le Seigneur Kankuro s'est mis à chasser les assaillants et a été grièvement blessés, annonça-t-elle, toujours dans la panique.

\- Kankuro ?! ne pus-je me retenir de m'exclamer.

\- QUOI ?! Ils ont eu Kankuro aussi ?! s'écria Temari.

\- Oui, il a été empoisonné ! Malheureusement nous ne connaissons pas d'antidote à son mal... Il en a pour une demi-journée à peine !

Même si je tente de l'ignorer ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter sa mort ! Putain !

\- Merde ! se dépêcha Temari.

\- Temari... Dépêchons-nous, je vais l'examiner ! confirma Sakura.

On se dépêcha dans un bâtiment ! Vu l'image extérieure je dis que c'est l'hôpital ! On monte les escaliers rapidement ! Temari nous guide entre les couloirs et on rentre précipitamment dans une pièce.

\- Kankuro ! cri Temari, s'approchant du lit du malade.

Aie... Aie... Aie aie... Je ne vais peut-être pas supporter cette vue longtemps...

\- ... le croc blanc de Konoha !

Hein ? La vieille Mamie se précipite sur Kakashi ! Naruto bloque les coups avec un clone et elle retombe en arrière ! Il se passe quoi là ?!

\- Ça ne va pas d'agresser comme ça Kakashi Sensei ?! Vieille Harpie ! s'insurgea Naruto.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié maudit Croc Blanc de Konoha ! Je vais venger mon fils, aujourd'hui même ! répliqua ladite vieille harpie.

\- Non ! Attendez ! Je ne suis... tenta Kakashi.

\- Pour rien dans cette affaire ! compléta la vieille femme, complètement outrée.

Mauvaise complétion ! Éliminé du jeu ! Désolé vieille harpie ! Le vieux papi se mit devant la candidate éliminée :

\- Grande soeur... Regarde mieux... La ressemblance est troublante... mais ce n'est pas le croc blanc, intervint apparemment le petit frère de l'ancienne ninja.

Un ange passe, pendant ce temps, la vieille observe Kakashi plus attentivement.

\- Ha Ha ! Je jouais les gâteuses ! Vous y avez cru !

Elle est sérieuse ? Parce que si Naruto ne s'était pas interposé, elle aurait arraché la tête de Kakashi de ses épaules...

\- Occupons-nous de Kankuro, plutôt ! s'écria Sakura.

\- Oui, je t'en supplie ! demanda Temari.

S'il-te-plait Sakura ! Montre-nous que ton entrainement avec Tsunade n'a pas été vain ! Je t'en pris ! Je te demande seulement ça ! Rien d'autre ! J'étais à la limite en train de me ronger les ongles ! Sakura demanda deux bassines avec de l'eau, les médecins se dépêchèrent de les apporter, pendant que Sakura auscultait Kankuro plus soigneusement. S'il-te-plait ! Je t'en pris ! Elle commença à utiliser l'une eau pour une sorte de technique... L'eau rentra d'un côté et elle la fit ressortir avec le poison... Waouh ! Sakura ! Elle reposa le poison dans l'autre bassine.

\- Pfyuuu... Il est hors de danger... J'ai directement retiré le poison de son organisme, annonça-t-elle.

Temari retomba contre le mur soulagé, j'aurais aimé aussi m'assoir mais je ne pouvais pas me le permettre... Ce serait montrer clairement mes sentiments, qui n'étaient pas réciproque...

\- Je vais mettre au point l'antidote pour les résidus de poison qui reste encore dans son sang... Il n'est pas encore tout à fait tiré d'affaire, expliqua Sakura, rassemblez tous les produits que je vais énumérer...

Je lui fais confiance... Je sais qu'elle réussira un antidote pour le tirer définitivement d'affaire.

\- C'est le portrait de la limace tout craché. Je ne pensais pas voir arriver quelqu'un de ta trempe... dit la vieille femme.

Elle a l'air d'avoir connu Tsunade par le passé...

\- Je suis l'élève de Maitre Tsunade... C'est sur son ordre que je suis ici, annonça fièrement Sakura.

\- Grande soeur... Les temps changent... annonça le petit frère de la vieille femme.

\- Oui ! Mais moi je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! Il faut partir à la recherche d'Akatsuki immédiatement ! s'écria Naruto.

\- Attends au moins que Sakura aie fait un antidote, si ça se trouve on en aura besoin en cherchant Akatsuki, répliquais-je.

\- On va juste chercher une piste, rien de bien dangereux pour le moment, annonça Kakashi.

J'hoche de la tête, ça c'est bon ! Sakura part alors avec d'autres personnes de Suna pour préparer l'antidote et je reste avec les autres.

\- Dès que Sakura est prête, on y va ! recommença Naruto.

\- Attends Naruto, l'arrêta Kakashi.

Merci ! Merci Kakashi !

\- J'ai une question à vous poser... Qui poursuit les hommes d'Akatsuki ? demanda notre Sensei.

\- Kankuro est parti seul à leur poursuite, et vous avez vu dans quel état il est... Du coup, personne ne les pistes... répondit le Sensei de Suna.

Je crois qu'il s'appelle Baki, dire que je me suis battu contre lui...

\- En gros, personne ne les a poursuivis, concluais-je.

\- Oui, c'est exact...

\- Alors emmenez-moi là où Kankuro les a affrontés. Je suis un spécialiste du dépistage, même s'il ne reste que d'infimes traces de leur odeur... commença Kakashi.

\- Je peux aussi aider, l'interrompis-je, même si le sable a recouvert leur empreinte, la trace reste.

\- Ce ne sera...

Hein ?

\- pas...

Je dirige mon regard vers Kankuro...

\- utile... finit-il.

Kankuro... Il se redresse parcourut de tremblement...

\- Ils étaient deux... Et un portait mon frère... Il vous suffit de suivre l'odeur de Gaara... Et s'ils se séparent... Karasu a arraché un morceau de vêtement du deuxième... Vous y trouverez des traces de son odeur... continua-t-il.

\- Tu as quand même réussi à faire quelque chose... Je reconnais bien là les ninjas de Suna, dit Kakashi.

Je demeure silencieuse... Face à Kankuro... Je ne peux plus parler... Pas pour le moment...

\- Kankuro tu tiens le coup ?! demande Temari, préoccupé de son état.

Je le suis aussi, mais je ne peux pas le montrer...

\- Oui... Je me sens déjà un peu mieux... répondit-il, aux inquiétudes de sa soeur.

Puis son regard nous fixa... Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur moi, avant de fixer Naruto, c'est vrai, grâce à lui Gaara a changé.

\- Salut ! lança Naruto.

J'aimerais bien pouvoir lui parler normalement comme Naruto ! J'en souris légèrement. Mais ça m'est pratiquement impossible...

\- Kankuro... Tu es sûr qu'un des deux hommes s'appelait Sasori ? demanda la vieille femme.

\- Maitre Chiyo et Maitre Ebizô !

C'est alors comme ça qu'ils s'appellent... Je crois que Temari m'avait parlé d'eux, quand elle m'a raconté l'histoire de Suna, peut-être...

\- Alors... Kankuro ? demanda Maitre Ebizô.

\- Oui... Il affirmait être Sasori, du sable rouge...

Sasori du sable rouge ? Il est connu ? Sûrement pour Suna, mais sa réputation ne m'est pas arrivé...

\- Sasori du sable rouge... ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Vous le connaissez ? le questionnais-je.

\- J'ai juste entendu parler de lui... me répondit le Sensei. On va sûrement en apprendre un peu plus sur Akatsuki... Continue, je t'en prie...

Après plusieurs explications de la part de Kankuro, Sakura arrive avec l'antidote et le fait boire entièrement à Kankuro. Après il toussa assez longuement et Sakura lui dit qu'il devait rester au lit et bouger le moins possible, jusqu'à la disparition de la sensation d'engourdissement.

\- Bon ! Maintenant il faut qu'on se dépêche ! annonça Naruto, plein de détermination.

En effet, on n'a pas le temps ! Naruto me lance mon sac, que je rattrape et mets rapidement sur mon dos, il tend celui de Sakura à la concernée, qui le récupère et le met sur ses épaules.

\- Naruto... appela Kankuro.

Naruto se tourne vers lui et nous sommes attentifs aux paroles du ninja de Suna.

\- Retrouve mon petit frère...

\- Tu peux compter sur nous ! sourit Naruto. Un jour, je deviendrai Hokage ! Et plus tard, le Kazekage aura une dette envers moi !

Ouais... Sauf que moi, je considère qu'on est en train de repayer notre dette.

\- Elles sont très belles tes promesses, Naruto, mais faut comme même qu'on se dépêche, annonçais-je.

Naruto hoche de la tête, la détermination brûle dans ses yeux.

Lorsque nous devions partir, à l'entrée du portail, Temari voulu venir avec nous, mais la vieille Chiyo s'en mêla :

\- Non, Temari... Tu resteras ici pour surveiller nos frontières... C'est moi qui les accompagnerai pour représenter Suna...

Sérieux ? Une vieille femme pour représenter Suna ? Elle va nous ralentir à coup sûr !

\- Mais... Maitre Chiyo... tenta Temari.

\- Sauf votre respect, vous ne... essaya l'autre ninja.

\- Arrêtez de me considérer comme un vieux débris ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant.

Ok ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Elle pète la forme la mamie ! Atterrissage à partir du grand portail, réussi !

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis plus occupé de mon petit-fils chéri... annonça-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Hein ? Son petit-fils chéri ? C'est qui ? C'est Sasori ?

* * *

 _Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas "ouf"… Comment vont-ils sauver Gaara ? Est-ce que la résolution de Miharu est la bonne ? À la prochaine !_


	9. Retrouvailles et Empoisonnement

**IX. Retrouvailles et Empoisonnement**

Nous sommes partis accompagnés de Chiyo. Il faut que j'avoue, elle n'a pas été ninja pour rien avant. Elle nous suit normalement.

\- Naruto, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Sakura. Depuis quand es-tu la cible d'Akatsuki ?

\- Je sais pas... répondit-il en baissant la tête les yeux voilés.

Au vu de sa tête, il s'est souvenu de quelque chose.

\- Une fois, deux types d'Akatsuki sont venus jusqu'à Konoha pour tenter d'approcher Naruto... C'était il y a trois ans... Et voilà qu'ils réapparaissent de nouveau, mais j'ignore pourquoi, éclaira Kakashi.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils attendus trois ans ? demanda Sakura.

Un silence s'installe doucement, avant d'être brisé par ma part :

\- Peut-être pour attendre que le sceau se fragilise avec le temps, proposais-je.

Puis vint Chiyo, qui expliqua ce qu'est un Biju, mais aussi que pour extraire un Biju d'un corps, cela nécessite de beaucoup de temps pour mettre en place le processus. Je vois... Si ce rituel prend beaucoup de temps, alors ils ont sûrement voulus déplacer les captures des différents bijus.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna Kakashi, lorsque nous approchions d'une clairière.

C'est qui ? Qui se tient au milieu de cette clairière ?

\- Quelle bonne surprise... prononce Kakashi.

\- Ses yeux... indique Chiyo.

\- Itachi Uchiwa ! grogne Naruto.

Alors c'est lui le frère de Sasuke... Il a des très de vieux ma parole ! Pourtant il ne devrait pas être bien vieux...

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Kakashi et Naruto, dit-il.

Il possède des sharingans comme tous les Uchiwa.

\- Pourriture... commença Naruto, je ne vous suffis plus ? Vous vous en prenez à Gaara, maintenant ?! Mais je vais vous pulvériser, tous autant que vous êtes !

\- Ne regardez surtout pas ses yeux ! C'est très dangereux ! s'écria Kakashi.

\- Je ne risque rien, répondis-je en activant l'œil du Papillon.

\- Comment ça ?! me demanda Sakura.

\- Je fais partie du clan Chonome, je possède l'œil du Papillon. Ce n'est pas une pupille hypnotique, mais elle résiste aux illusions, expliquais-je brièvement.

\- Et nous ? Comment on va faire pour se battre ? demanda Naruto.

\- Il faudra deviner ses mouvements en observant seulement son corps et ses gestes. Itachi est un expert en dôjutsu... En d'autres thermes, il se sert de ses yeux pour tromper l'ennemi... Surtout ne croisez pas son regard, et tout ira bien, explique Kakashi, sauf pour toi, Miharu...

Oui, sauf pour moi ! Mes yeux violets luisants me protègent de ses illusions ! Itachi leva la main et pointa Naruto de son doigt.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, Naruto.

Kakashi fonça sans prévenir sur Itachi ! Ils échangent quelques coups. Je me dirige vers Itachi, rassemble de l'air à mes mains, me tourne deux secondes pour reprendre une bouffé d'air et lance le jet d'air d'un coup sur notre ennemi. Kakashi s'écarte à temps. Itachi reçois l'air que je maintiens à aller dans son sens, mais il résiste ! Je le fixe du regard...

 _ABANDONNE L'ILLUSION_

Il résiste un temps à mon ordre. J'entends Naruto revenir à lui, il est sortit de l'illusion dont il était victime. Kakashi donne quelques instructions. Mais je fixai Itachi du regard.

 _NE BOUGE PAS_

Il s'immobilise et ne bouge plus. J'attends juste que Naruto arrive avec son orbe tourbillonnant géant pour le dégommer.

\- Tu l'as immobilisé, comment ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Ma pupille permet de donner un ordre, la personne concernée n'a d'autre choix que d'obéir, lui répondis-je. Mais j'aurai pensé qu'Itachi résisterait plus que ça.

Et ça se confirma. Ce n'était pas contre Itachi Uchiwa qu'on s'était battu.

\- C'est... commença Chiyo.

\- Une de leurs techniques, acheva Sakura.

\- Ils ont sûrement eu besoin de gagner du temps... C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas montré de résistance, conclus-je.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Naruto.

\- Et bien cet homme...

\- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Kakashi à la vieille Chiyo.

\- Oui... Il s'appelait Yura... C'était un des ninjas d'élite de mon village... répondit-elle.

Un des ninjas d'élite ? Est-ce qu'il s'est fait capturé par Akatsuki et qu'ils l'ont utilisés ?

\- Il vient de Suna ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna Kakashi.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, répondit-elle.

\- C'était peut-être un espion d'Akatsuki, suggéra Sakura.

\- C'est incompréhensible... Pendant 4 ans, il a occupé ce poste important au sein du village...

\- Peut-être que l'Akatsuki l'a kidnappé et utilisé pour cette diversion, proposais-je.

\- Cette diversion ? demanda Naruto.

\- Si on pense qu'ils ont eu besoin de temps, le mieux c'est de nous ralentir, donc une diversion... Et peut-être qu'Itachi était occupé, pointais-je.

\- En faite, le vrai Itachi n'a pas quitté son repaire... Leur but était de nous ralentir, mais aussi d'avoir quelques informations sur nous... En tout cas, ils ont l'air très puissants, répliqua Kakashi.

C'est pratiquement ce que j'ai dit, mais ok, fallait un petit récapitulatif.

\- Oui, ils ont visiblement cherché à gagner du temps. Ils ont dû commencer à extraire le biju du corps de Gaara, annonça la vieille.

Quoi ?! Ils ont déjà commencés ?!

\- Et je crains fort qu'ils soient en train de préparer un nouveau réceptacle pour Shukaku, le démon à une queue...

Préparer un nouveau réceptacle ? Donc après qu'ils aient extrait Shukaku de Gaara, le renfermer en quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Alors le temps presse, nous devons absolument sauver Gaara ! ordonna Kakashi.

\- Un réceptacle ? demanda Sakura.

Elle n'a pas l'air de savoir ce que ça veut dire.

\- Réceptacles sont appelés ceux en qui sont scellés des démons à queue, expliquais-je rapidement.

Chiyo en rajouta, elle expliqua que les réceptacles étaient utilisés à des fins militaires, je jetai un regard triste vers Naruto... Il est un réceptacle. Les réceptacles ont pour particularité de pouvoir développer une puissance hors du commun en s'harmonisant avec leur biju... Dans l'histoire de Suna, Gaara est le troisième réceptacle...

\- Et à chaque fois, vous avez utilisé ces réceptacles pour vos objectifs militaires, n'est-ce pas ? demanda amèrement Sakura.

\- Effectivement, répondit sans broncher la vieille.

\- Mais alors ceux qui sont devenus des réceptacles sont... ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Un malaise passe... Ceux qui sont devenus réceptacles sont voués à répondre aux ordres militaires, quels qu'ils soient... C'est bien triste tous ce que nos congénères ont fait.

\- Comment peut-on retirer le biju qui les habite ? questionna-t-elle.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Pourquoi elle pose cette question ! Ça a déstabilisé Naruto !

\- Il faut, même si ce n'est qu'un court instant, utiliser une technique de sceau dont la puissance égale celle du biju et le processus nécessite beaucoup de temps, mais en faisant cela, le réceptacle...

J'ai peur de comprendre...

\- Ne me dîtes pas que... commençais-je.

\- Si.

Oh non...

\- Si on extirpe le biju de son réceptacle, celui-ci ne survit pas...

Gaara... J'espère qu'on arrivera à temps, s'il-te-plait Gaara... Faites qu'on arrive à temps...

\- Tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que Gaara était le troisième réceptacle de Suna, ses deux prédécesseurs ont trouvé la mort lorsqu'on a extirpé Shukaku de leur corps... compléta Chiyo.

Je regarde vers Naruto, mais m'arrête sur Sakura... Elle pleure... Elle se fait du souci pour Naruto ou pour Gaara ?

\- Je vois que tu pleures toujours aussi facilement, Sakura... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sauverai Gaara ! lui sourit Naruto.

Sakura tenta de lui dire qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour lui, mais ne put pas. Naruto dit directement qu'on doit se dépêcher et qu'on ne peut se permettre de trainer. Pourtant nous avons dû faire une pause et le lendemain nous avons foncé dans le silence, il fallait qu'on atteigne notre but ! Il fallait qu'on arrive au repaire d'Akatsuki ! D'un coup, Naruto refit un exploit de vitesse.

\- Naruto ! Attends ! criais-je.

Je savais que ça ne le freinerait pas, mais par réflexe j'avais tout de même crié et sinon Sakura l'aurait fait. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés au repaire et Kakashi déclara directement :

\- C'est une barrière à cinq sceaux.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin, répliqua Gai.

\- Sakura ! Naruto ! Miharu ! s'exclama Lee.

Et voilà, comment on retrouve l'équipe de Gai lors d'une mission de sauvetage. Je leur souris à tous. Mais les cinq sceaux devaient être retiré en même temps. Les Sensei commencèrent justement à débattre sur ce sujet. Pakkun disparut, puisque même s'il avait guidé l'équipe de Gai jusqu'ici, il ne pouvait pas nous aider davantage, désormais. Kakashi expliqua le principe d'une barrière à cinq sceaux.

\- Nous en avons un devant nous. Restent à trouver les quatre autres. On ne franchira pas la barrière avant d'avoir arraché ces parchemins, expliqua le ninja copieur.

\- Et où sont-ils ces parchemins ? demanda Naruto.

\- Miharu ! Neji ! ordonna Kakashi.

\- Compris, dis-je en même temps que Neji.

Neji se concentra et activa son Byakugan, quand à moi qui activa l'œil du Papillon.

\- Trouvés ! dis-je, en les voyant.

\- Je les ai aussi localisés, annonça Neji.

Je laissai Neji expliqué, où se trouvait chaque parchemin.

\- Excellent ! On pourra utiliser nos radios dans ce périmètre. Restons en contact pendant que nous suivrons les instructions de Miharu et de Neji. Et trouvons ces fichus parchemins ! conclu Gai.

Gai donna à chacun de ses élèves une radio, à moi aussi, je la mis rapidement à mon cou.

\- Radio installée, déclara Tenten.

\- Question rapidité, mon unité est bien supérieure à la tienne, Kakashi, commença Gai.

\- J'espère que vous ne me comptez pas dedans, alors... répliquais-je, avec un air abattue.

\- Mais non, Miharu ! Tu as été plus rapide que Neji pour trouver les parchemins, alors nous comptons sur toi ! Nous sommes sur le channel 174. Attendez notre appel ! finit-il, en beauté.

\- On compte sur vous... dit Kakashi en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Équipe Gai ! On se déplace avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse ! Dispersion ! s'écria Gai.

Pas possible... J'observe leurs déplacements.

\- Plus au Sud, Lee, le guidais-je.

\- Ok ! Je l'ai trouvé ! m'annonça-t-il.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Vous m'entendez ?! Arrachez-les ! s'écria Gai.

\- Kakashi ! l'appelais-je, pour lui donner le signal.

\- À l'intérieur, on se déploie en éventail ! Ok ? questionna-t-il.

Oui, ok, c'est bon ! Il arracha le papier en appelant Sakura qui ne tarda pas à réduire en miette le rocher, qui nous bloquait le passage. Kakashi nous fit signe de rentrer directement ! L'entrée en éventail, ok ! Qu'est-ce que... On arrive trop tard ? Non ! Non ! Un blond était assis sur Gaara... Toujours avec cette tenue noire et des nuages rouges dessus ! Et un autre se trouvait à ses côtés... Il était petit et se cachait le visage, mais on voyait facilement le bout manquant que Kankuro lui a arraché ! C'est lui Sasori, alors ?

\- Bon. Lequel est ce réceptacle ? demanda le blond assis sur Gaara.

Un drôle d'oiseau blanc se tenait à côté de lui, je crois que c'est une création grâce à un jutsu ou un truc du même style.

\- Hé, vous autres ! On va vous écraser ! s'exclama Naruto.

Oh non ! Ses traits deviennent plus prononcés ! Il laisse le chakra de Kyubi passer sans s'en rendre compte... Avec mes pupilles, j'identifiai les environs. Plus loin, se trouve un ravin, avec plusieurs troncs d'arbres qui pourrait faire office de passerelle. Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux s'enfuira par ce moyen ? Le blond a priori, il a un oiseau juste à côté de lui. Mais pour l'atteindre, faudrait sortir par l'entrée que Sakura nous a ouverte.

\- C'est lui, je crois... annonça ledit Sasori.

\- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air... Hm...

Gaara... Non, tu ne peux pas être mort... Tu ne peux pas...

\- Gaara ! Tu crois que c'est le moment et l'endroit pour roupiller ?! s'écria Naruto. Relève-toi !

Naruto...

\- Tu m'entends, Gaara ?! continua-t-il.

\- Arrête, Naruto ! Inutile d'insister, tu le sais... l'arrêta Kakashi.

\- Tu t'es rendu à l'évidence... Tu as compris que ton ami était bel et bien mort. Hm ? questionna le blond.

Moi aussi j'ai une limite pour me retenir et désolé, mais là !

\- Libère-le... Libères Gaara ! rugit Naruto.

L'afflux du chakra devient plus important ! Il fonce sur eux, mais Kakashi l'en empêche, en lui intimant que si on y allait un par un, personne ne s'en sortirait... Il n'a pas tort... Mais ils nous provoquent pour nous faire réagir ! Et le blond avait bien compris la corde sensible de Naruto, en remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Apparemment il s'appelait Deidara... Et ce même Deidara, prit Gaara et partit avec lui par l'entrée que Sakura nous avait créer, sur son oiseau. Naruto ne tarda pas à le suivre, Kakashi nous donna quelques conseils pour battre Sasori et le suivit.

\- N'aie pas peur Sakura... Je suis là, tiens toi derrière moi, annonça Chiyo en s'avançant.

Je m'avance avec elle et rassemble de l'air autour de mes mains.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ma grand-mère, mais aussi la dernière Chonome, ça commence à devenir intéressant, susurra Sasori indifféremment.

La vieille Chiyo lance plusieurs kunai, mais Sasori les bloqua avec sa queue. Chiyo accroche ses fils de chakra et les relances. Hein ? Ce n'est pas de la peau sous sa veste... C'est un pantin !

\- Tu me défies, vieille Chiyo... Je n'ai pas le choix, commença-t-il, les gamines et toi, vous allez prendre place dans ma collection !

Dans sa collection ? Nous ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il fait des pantins à partir de corps humains !

\- Je commencerai par vous écorcher... Ensuite, j'extrairai vos organes, je vous laverai et vous viderai de votre sang...

Oh non ! C'est ce que je croyais ! Il fait des pantins à partir de corps humains !

\- Sakura... Miharu... Il ne s'agit pas du véritable corps de Sasori... C'est juste un pantin articulé, expliqua la vieille Chiyo.

\- Et quand j'aurai traité vos corps pour empêcher la putréfaction, je les trufferai de mécanismes et pièges en tout genre ! La vieille a raison. Vous avez devant vous une de mes pièces de ma collection. Avec vous trois, je vais atteindre 300 pièces. Ç'est ça, mon art ! finit-il, dangereusement.

Je déglutis difficilement... Je me concentrai sur lui... Mais ! Il est lui-même un pantin ! Sous ce pantin, il y est avec encore une de ces horribles capes, mais en dessous de celle-ci, je vois tout le mécanisme qu'il a sur lui, la seule partie qui est encore humaine... C'est son cœur... Ça ne va pas être facile !

\- Si ce n'est pas son vrai corps... Alors, dans ce cas, où est-il ? demanda Sakura.

\- Il est à l'intérieur, Sakura, lui répondis-je.

\- Hein ?!

\- Elle a raison, la petite... Sasori est à l'intérieur de sa marionnette, confirma Chiyo.

\- Et c'est pas tout, il est lui-même un pantin, la seule partie humaine dans son dispositif est son cœur, répliquais-je.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça, gamine Chonome ? demanda le pantin.

\- Je le vois, répondis-je.

À peine une seconde passe, que Sasori, non... La queue fonce sur moi. Je crée une sphère de vent que je maintiens lorsque la queue métallique la rencontre. Puis je l'envois vers le plafond et la queue n'a d'autre choix que de suivre. Chiyo nous chuchota un plan, compris !

\- Je le maintiendrais au sol, Sakura, tu devras détruire sa carapace, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi, je peux m'en sortir en manipulant l'air, conclus-je.

Elles hochèrent de la tête. Les deux ninjas médecins foncent sur Sasori, qui leur envois une nuée de dard. Ceux qui arrivent vers moi, sont contrés par ma reprise du tourbillon divin ! Elles arrivent à esquiver son attaque avec son bras gauche, qui a relâché des dards empoisonnés dans tous les sens ! Je vous fais confiance Chiyo ! Elle me fait signe ! Ok ! Je rassemble l'air au-dessus de Sasori et la fait descendre rapidement ! Sasori est compressé contre le sol et un cratère se forme autour du périmètre où mon air est maitre.

\- Maintenant, Sakura ! Frappe ! cria Chiyo.

Sakura se dépêche de frapper et la carapace du pantin se fissure jusqu'à ce casser. Une ombre sort du pantin fendu !

\- Je reconnais bien là, ma chère grand-mère... Maintenant je comprends, pourquoi la petite a aussi pu esquivé mes attaques, même si la Chonome se débrouille plutôt bien...

En effet, Chiyo maintient Sakura par ses fils de chakra, comme un pantin avec une liberté de mouvement. Comme ça, Chiyo peut sauver Sakura, si elle ne voit pas l'attaque venir. Il a compris et sort tous ça, comme s'il en était le créateur... Il expliqua qu'elle avait aussi mis des fils de chakra à la queue d'Hiruko, alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle sa marionnette carapace.

\- Tu espérais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Grand-mère ?

\- Chiyo, c'est lui... Sasori ? demanda Sakura.

Je comprends son doute, il a l'air si jeune !

\- Sakura ! Chiyo ! Je vous ai dit que Sasori est lui-même une marionnette ! La seule partie de son corps qui est encore humaine est son cœur ! Sinon il n'a plus rien d'humain ! m'écriais-je, pour les réveiller.

\- Juste un regard et tu es bien renseignée, Chonome... Mais quand on connait la tragédie de ton clan, tu es mal placé pour dire que je ne suis pas humain, me répondit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! m'exclamais-je.

Même pas Maitre Hokage, le papi, voulait me dire quel a été le massacre de mon clan ! Alors comment lui peut être au courant ?!

\- Oh ! Tu n'as pas l'air au courante pour l'histoire de ton propre clan... feinta-t-il la surprise.

\- Et comment, toi tu peux la connaitre ?! questionnais-je.

\- J'étais déjà né quand c'est arrivé, mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air bien préoccupé de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je m'en fous, mais quelque part je trouve ça trop bizarre que tu le saches ! répondis-je, amèrement.

J'étais à peine née, alors je ne les connaissais pas ! C'est des inconnu pour moi, même si on aurait partagé le même sang et les mêmes techniques !

\- Je vois, mais je vous ai réservé une petite surprise, rien à voir avec ton clan... C'est une des plus belles pièces de ma collection. J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour le tuer, celui-là, annonça-t-il, en sortant un parchemin avec écrit trois dessus.

Hein ? Trois ?

\- C'est elle, ma marionnette préférée, dit-il, lorsqu'elle sortit du parchemin.

\- C'est... C'est impossible... marmonna Chiyo.

\- C'est qui ?! lui demandais-je.

\- C'est le troisième Kazekage... me répondit-elle à contrecœur.

Sasori rigola en disant que c'était partit. Puis il avoua d'avoir tué le troisième Kazekage, puis Chiyo dit qu'il avait attenté à la vie des Kazekage trois fois, l'affaire du Père de Gaara, puis Gaara lui-même. Il avoue qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la mort du quatrième Kazekage et qu'Akatsuki et Orochimaru ont collaboré par le passé, mais ce temps est révolu. Perso, je m'en fiche d'Orochimaru, mais pas Sakura...

\- Alors... comme ça, tu connais Orochimaru ?! demanda-t-elle rageusement.

\- Bon. On continue ? demanda-t-il.

Quelle vitesse ! Il envoya directement sa marionnette sur Sakura. Chiyo tira une fois sur ses fils de chakra, pour que Sakura évite la première offensive. Quatre lames se déployèrent, toutes enduites de poison ! Chiyo utilisa la queue d'Hiruko pour bloquer le coup. L'autre bras de la marionnette déploya d'autres parties, qui... Des écriteaux d'invocations ! Plusieurs bras sortirent des écriteaux et foncèrent sur Sakura !

Ouf... La vieille Chiyo a réussit à faire éviter à Sakura les bras. Sakura en ressortit, mais ! Sasori dégage du poison !

\- Sakura ! Ne respire pas ! cria Chiyo.

Oh non ! Sasori a attaché Sakura !

\- Je m'en charge !

Avec quelques mouvements, le souffle de vent dégagea le poison, mais Sakura était encore attachée !

\- Tu peux respirer Sakura ! lui dis-je.

Je m'approchai précipitamment et avec mon Taijutsu, renforcé par mon vent, je tranche les câbles !

\- Merci... Miharu... dit Sakura en reprenant sa respiration, puis elle fixa méchamment Sasori, toi ! C'est moi qui t'empêcherai de nuire, tu m'entends ?! Même si je dois pour ça perdre mes bras ou mes jambes, même si je dois inhaler du gaz mortel, je t'aurai ! Quelle que soit la résistance que tu opposeras, quelle que soit l'ingéniosité dont tu feras preuve ! Je te ferai cracher ce que tu sais sur Orochimaru ! C'est clair ?!

Sasori avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Au lieu, de répliquer, il fit un mouvement de main et des kunais sortirent de quelques ouvertures des bras qui avaient attaqués Sakura auparavant ! Je réagis tout de suite avec un tourbillon, pour nous protéger, mais un des kunai a été plus rapide que les autres et m'effleura l'épaule, en une fine coupure. D'autres ouvertures se firent et de nouveaux kunai arrivèrent, lorsque je finis mon tourbillon ! Je ne peux pas en recréer un si rapidement ! Je ne peux pas ! Attendant le choc qui ne vint pas... Je rouvris mes yeux violets luisants, toujours l'œil du Papillon activé pendant un combat. Waouh ! Deux marionnettes devant moi et Sakura ! Je tourne mon regard derrière nous, à peine un mètre derrière nous, Chiyo a deux rouleaux ouverts et des fils de chakra contrôlant les pantins.

\- Quand une femme parle, les hommes devraient toujours l'écouter en silence, annonça Chiyo.

\- Ah... ça ? demanda Sasori.

\- Oui... Les premières marionnettes que tu as façonnées... Ton père et ta mère, répondit la vieille.

Il avait créé ses parents comme marionnette ? Ils devaient être énormément absent pour qu'il revienne à tenter de se créer leur présence, par un tel moyen.

\- Tu es pathétique... Qu'espères-tu faire avec ces marionnettes ? C'est moi qui les ai créées. Je connais tous leurs secrets ! précisa Sasori.

S'il connait leur mécanisme... Ça ne va pas être simple... Qu'allez-vous faire ? Chiyo ? Les deux pantins joignirent leur paume et les séparèrent. Un câble ? Non... Des câbles reliaient leurs cinq doigts ! Les pantins partirent rapidement vers les bras géants qui avaient tentés d'écraser Sakura ! Ils tournèrent autour et les coupèrent en rondelles !

\- In... Incroyable... murmura Sakura.

Un long combat s'engagea ! Pantins contre pantin ! Puis... Sasori sortit son arme... Le pantin pouvait utiliser la technique de limaille de fer du troisième Kazekage ! Il s'était inspiré des réceptacles de Shukaku qui pouvait manipuler le sable et la reproduit avec la limaille de fer ! C'est l'arme la plus redoutable du village de Suna ! Sasori est le seul à savoir créer des «Marionnettes Humaines», qu'est-ce que j'ai dit... Au début du combat, il nous a expliqué comment il nous transformerait en pantin... J'en ai encore des frissons.

\- Sortez d'ici. Je vais m'occuper de lui toute seule, annonça Chiyo.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je, offusquée.

\- Il y a trop de paramètres inconnus. Dès lors qu'il a sorti ce pantin, vous êtes impuissantes ici.

Elle se fout de qui ?! On est ninja !

\- Oh ! Chiyo ! On ne partira pas ! commençais-je.

\- Trop tard... susurra Sasori.

Hein ? Une bruine de limaille ! Oh non ! Ça craint ! Je me sentis tirer, ou plutôt pousser par le ventre ! Des explosions retentirent ! Mais pas sur nous... Chiyo ! Je me redressai et vis que le pantin mère m'avait poussée hors du danger avec Sakura, et elle nous tenait actuellement fermement contre elle, comme pour nous protéger.

\- Tu as apporté quelques modifications à mes marionnettes, je vois. Un bouclier de chakra... Tu as pris de l'envergure, depuis l'époque où tu jouais avec moi.

Le pantin père, avait des sortes de battants qui étaient déployés et un bouclier de chakra avait bloqué l'attaque, protégeant ainsi aussi Chiyo. Pfiou... Hein ? Les battants qui produisaient le bouclier ont du mal à se refermer ! J'analyse le pantin père, oh non... La limaille de fer s'est introduite dans les articulations du pantin, il est désormais inutilisable...

\- Hun hun... Il ne faut jamais parer cette attaque, voyons. Il faut l'esquiver. Tu le savais, pourtant ! commença notre ennemi. Mais tu étais peut-être trop anxieuse de sauver les gamines ? Hun hun...

Putain un pantin en moins et on peut même pas s'approcher de son pantin sans risquer la limaille, enfin si... Je peux m'y risquer ! Mais si Chiyo m'y laisse c'est autre chose !

\- La limaille s'est infiltrée dans le corps de ton pantin... Et comme je possède la force magnétique du 3e, il est inutilisable désormais, finit Sasori.

C'est ce que je pensais. Il va nous achever en même temps ! Il donne à la limaille une apparence d'aiguille ! Il dit qu'on a qu'un seul pantin pour protéger trois personnes ! Ok ! Le tout pour le tout ! Je sors des défenses du pantin mère, qui protège Sakura, je tourne sur moi-même créant mon tourbillon, me protégeant de la limaille et Chiyo... Chiyo avait aussi un bras articulé comme les pantins et elle est obligée de l'abandonner à cause de la limaille. Même les plus habiles des marionnettistes ne sont plus rien sans leur marionnette. J'en peux plus de ses histoires ! Je ne cherchai pas plus loin et fonce ! Il tente de m'arrêter avec sa limaille. Je tourne à 360° et c'est bon je continue !

\- Miharu ! Arrête ! cria Chiyo.

Non ! Je fais le signe de l'oiseau et du dragon, mets mes bras en arrière, sens l'air pulser et frappe d'un coup en direction de Sasori et de sa marionnette, en croisant les bras. Des rafales de vent se créent et des lames d'air apparurent de toute part pour les trancher.

* * *

 _Est-ce que la tête de mule de Miharu les aidera à battre Sasori ? Ou est-ce qu'elles perdront ? À la prochaine !_


	10. Rapprochement ?

**X. Rapprochement ?**

Enfin... Ah... Ah... Pfiou... Ah... Enfin ! Le combat est terminé ! Chiyo a mit le coup de grâce ! Elle a réussit à toucher le cœur ! Sakura a usé des deux fioles d'antidotes, elle doit en créer un rapidement pour Chiyo.

\- Non... J'ai encore... Il me reste quelque chose à faire... nous répondit-elle.

\- Rejoignons Naruto et Kakashi, ils doivent avoir récupéré Gaara, annonçais-je.

\- D'accord, tu peux les trouver ? demanda Sakura.

\- Je les ai déjà localisé.

Avec Sakura, nous avons aidé Chiyo à se lever et nous l'épaulons pour rejoindre nos amis.

\- À gauche.

Je nous guidais dans la forêt. Si Sakura partait vers la droite et moi vers la gauche, se serait dommage comme même ! Je les voyais... Naruto avait récupéré Gaara, mais il ne respirait plus... son cœur ne battait plus... J'espère que Sakura pourra faire quelque chose. Kakashi se battait avec Deidara.

\- Deidara n'est pas encore battu, annonçais-je.

Les voilà ! On arriva près de Kakashi et de Naruto...

\- Enfin, vous voilà, ne pus s'empêcher Sakura.

Dis qu'on les a cherché pendant une heure se sera peut-être crédible...

\- Comment vous nous avez trouvés ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Je vous ai localisé, répondis-je simplement.

\- Apparemment vous n'êtes pas encore venus à bout de Deidara, souffla Chiyo totalement épuisé.

\- Alors vous avez réussi ? questionna Naruto, également épuisé.

\- Oui... Mais dîtes-moi... et Gaara ? répliqua la vieille.

Naruto jeta un regard vers ses clones, il avait l'air sceptique... Et ses clones avaient l'air désolé...

\- Bon... fit Chiyo.

Je regardai dans les environs... L'équipe de Gai ! Deidara !

\- Deidara est encore là ! m'écriais-je.

\- Bien joué, Neji, annonça la voix de Gai.

Bon bin... Ils l'ont trouvés avant nous. Des coups s'entrechoquèrent ! Tenten lança des shurikens ! Deidara les évita de justesse ! Il alla directement vers son oiseau d'argile, qui n'avait plus de tête...

\- Attention ! Il est du type longue distance et il attaque à l'explosif ! nous prévint Kakashi.

Donc son argile est explosive ? Je me mis près de l'équipe de Gai et il mordit dans son oiseau pour avaler de l'argile... Hein ? Il se passe quoi dans son corps ? Son chakra est concentré en un seul point... Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Écartez-vous de là, vite ! cria Neji.

\- Neji ! Il va exploser ?! lui demandais-je, précipitamment.

\- Écarte-toi ! me répliqua-t-il.

Hors de question ! Je peux aider !

\- Vous allez pouvoir admirer mon sens poussé de l'esthétisme, j'ai fait de mes explosions un véritable langage artistique ! s'exclama le suicidaire.

Il va exploser ! Je rassemble de l'air autour de lui et la bloque en une sphère ! Il est enfermé dans ma sphère et cela atténuera l'explosion ! Je compresse la sphère de plus en plus, lorsque l'explosion retentit ! Un son assourdissant retentit ! Une vague de vent nous frappe ! Ma sphère a pu contenir l'explosion... Ouf...

\- Pfiou... soufflais-je, en m'essuyant le front, m'appuyant sur mes genoux.

Pourquoi j'étais si épuisée ? Ce n'est pas normal... Ça ne me l'a jamais fait... Une main se posa sur mon dos, je relève précipitamment la tête, pour voir Tenten.

\- T'as fait du bon travail, Miharu... me sourit-elle, mais moi aussi je suis crevée, rajouta-t-elle en se laissant tomber au sol.

Je rigole légèrement, mais je vois Gaara et mon sérieux revient rapidement...

\- Sakura... supplia Naruto.

Oh non... Nous nous sommes dirigés vers une clairière, assez vaste, pour que Sakura aie le champ libre, elle s'est mise à faire les premières techniques du ninjutsu médical, sans résultat... Mes yeux étaient à nouveaux bleus... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... Je me sens si épuisée... Sakura arrêta le ninjutsu et retira ses mains du poitrail de Gaara.

\- Sakura ? demanda Naruto.

Elle secoua la tête... Oh non... Je baissa la mienne... peut-être en signe de deuil, je ne le sais pas. Sakura se redressa et s'éloigna du corps sans vie du jeune Kazekage. Une larme coula le long des joues de Naruto... Je dois avouer, qu'une larme échappa de mes yeux...

\- Pourquoi Gaara ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? commença Naruto, en pleurant devant le corps de notre ami. Alors, il est mort, en fin de compte... C'était le Kazekage, bon sang... Il venait à peine d'être nommé !

\- Calme-toi un peu... Naruto Uzumaki... tenta de le calmer Chiyo.

\- Ah ! La ferme ! Vous ! s'écria Naruto, plein de rage. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si vous Shinobi de Suna n'aviez pas enfermé un démon dans le corps Gaara ! Je sais, moi ce que vous pensiez de lui ! Ce n'était qu'un «réceptacle», rien de plus ! L'appeler comme ça ! C'est monstrueux ! hungh... finit-il en pleurant dans sa manche.

Naruto... La souffrance peut être partagé... Seulement lorsqu'on comprend la souffrance de quelqu'un, on peut être proche de lui...

\- Naruto... marmonna Sakura en commençant à pleurer également.

\- D'abord Sasuke... Ensuite Gaara... Je n'ai pu en sauver aucun... Je me suis entrainé pendant trois ans... comme un damné... Et ça n'a rien changé...

Naruto... Chiyo se leva avec un regard déterminé. Elle se mit à la place de Sakura et usa de la même technique qu'elle a utilisé pour sauver Sakura !

\- Chiyo ! commençais-je.

\- Cette technique ! finit Sakura.

Sakura et moi, nous nous jetions un regard non-assuré... Elle voulait dire ça ? Par « _Il me reste encore une chose à faire_ » ? Donner sa vie pour Gaara ? Le ramener à la vie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ?! s'écria Naruto.

\- Naruto... l'appelais-je.

\- Elle va ramener Gaara à la vie, répondit Sakura.

Tout le monde resta estomaqué... Ramener quelqu'un à la vie est une chose surnaturelle... Et pourtant possible avec cette seule technique, que seule Grand-mère Chiyo maitrise.

\- Le ramener... à la vie ? redemanda Naruto. Alors comme ça... vous êtes capable de faire ce genre de choses ?!

\- Chiyo... est la seule à maitriser cette technique, répondit Sakura.

\- Urgh... Malédiction ! Je n'ai pas assez de chakra... geignit Chiyo.

La sphère de chakra se réduit... Chiyo est épuisée et le poison ne doit pas l'aider à cette tâche.

\- Dans ce cas... Servez-vous du mien ! s'exclama Naruto en s'agenouillant devant Chiyo. Vous pouvez sûrement faire ça hein, grand-mère ?

\- Mets tes mains sur les miennes... expliqua grand-mère Chiyo.

Naruto... Tout pour sauver Gaara... Ton chakra suffira, j'en suis certaine... Tu vas sauver Gaara. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Chiyo.

\- Ce monde de shinobis a été bâti par de vieux fous, mais savoir que des personnes comme toi y ont vu le jour me réchauffe le cœur, débuta grand-mère Chiyo, par le passé, j'ai commis erreur sur erreur. Mais aujourd'hui... Alors que ma vie touche à sa fin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de juste. Pour Suna et Konoha... Les années qui viennent promettent d'être bien différentes de celles que ma génération a connues. Kakashi a dit vrai... tu possèdes un étrange pouvoir. Un pouvoir qui changera l'avenir de nombreux hommes. C'est pourquoi tu dois devenir un Hokage encore plus extraordinaire que les précédents.

Chiyo... Vous savez que vous en avez plus pour longtemps...

\- Miharu... J'aurais aimé te parler de ton clan, mais apparemment tu n'as pas besoin de renseignement... Comparé à tout les Chonome que j'ai croisé pendant ma vie, tu m'as impressionnée, peut-être que c'est aussi que tu te bats différemment d'eux, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Une larme dévalisa le long de ma joue, puis une deuxième et un flot sortit de mes yeux sans que je puisse les stopper.

\- Quand à toi, Sakura... Au lieu de vouloir sauver une vieillarde agonisante, pense plutôt à ceux qui te sont chers à ton cœur. Tu sais... J'ai l'impression de me revoir en toi. La combativité dont tu as fait preuve est une chose plutôt rare chez une femme... Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir une kunoichi encore plus puissante que ton maître, annonça-t-elle à Sakura.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues à Sakura... Après de telles discours...

\- Naruto... J'ai une faveur à te demander... Tu es le seul qui soit en mesure de comprendre la souffrance de Gaara... Personne d'autre ne le peut. Et Gaara connait déjà les tiennes. Alors sauve-le... Sauve Gaara, supplia Chiyo, avant de tomber à la renverse.

\- CHIYO ! m'écriais-je, en la rattrapant.

Sakura vint vite m'aider à la tenir et nous l'éloignâmes de Gaara, voyant des ninjas de Suna arriver... Le Maître Ebizô vint nous voir, sûrement pour Chiyo. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes larmes, je me mutilai la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglot... Sakura était dans la même situation, on s'est battu côte à côte, elle nous a protégées, on l'a aidé et c'est elle qui meurt pour sauver Gaara, ce que nous n'avons pas réussi... Mes larmes se stoppèrent et j'essuyai rapidement mes yeux, Sakura finit également par se calmer.

\- Gaara... entendis-je.

Je me tourne vers la foule, pour voir Gaara se réveiller auprès de Naruto.

\- Naruto... répondit le Kazekage stupéfait.

Il regarde autour de lui, pour voir tous les ninjas qui ont accourus pour le sauver si besoin. Tout ces ninjas sont fou de joie !

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il avant d'être interrompus par Naruto.

\- Eh ouais, mon gars ! Tout le monde est venu pour te sauver ! lui sourit Naruto. Eh bien, tu nous en as fait baver !

En effet, d'ailleurs je me sens de plus en plus faible... Ça veut dire quoi ? Mais quand Kankuro commença à parler, je cherchai à ne plus écouter... Mais j'entendis tout de même une réplique de Temari :

\- Compris, les sans-grades ?!

Je dus esquisser un léger sourire... Naruto était encore aspirant ninja et apparemment Kankuro aussi. Puis quelqu'un a cru que Gaara serait mort, mais son fan-club se ramena et lui sauta presque dessus, le seul bouclier fut Temari, pauvre Gaara... mais il est tout de même populaire comparé à Naruto qui s'est fait dégagé en moins de deux. Et Naruto dit que grâce à Chiyo, il était vivant, grâce à son ninjutsu médical... Mais c'était pas ça... Mon regard s'assombrit et se posa sur Chiyo... Naruto dit qu'elle se reposait en dormant, mais...

\- Tu n'as pas compris ? lui demanda Kankuro.

Ne pas regarder Kankuro, y'a plus urgent... Pourquoi je ne peux pas me donner des ordres à moi-même ?

\- Elle n'a pas employé du ninjutsu médical... mais un sort de résurrection. La vieille Chiyo est morte, annonça Kankuro.

Ensuite il expliqua l'origine de la technique, qu'au début les marionnettistes voulaient insuffler de la vie à leur pantin. Chiyo était à la tête de cette unité, mais ils se sont vite rendus compte des risques, sa vie contre celle du pantin, alors... Les phases expérimentales n'avaient même pas commencés et la technique déjà scellée. Pendant son explication, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Kankuro et de l'écouter, mais quand il allait croiser mon regard, je dirigeai le mien sur Chiyo.

\- On dirait presque qu'elle joue la comédie et qu'elle s'apprête à sourire. C'est incroyable, annonça le petit-frère de Chiyo. Son visage est si serein.

J'hoche simplement de la tête et Sakura acquiesce. Gaara voulut se lever, mais Naruto dû l'aider et ils vinrent devant Chiyo. On relève nos regard, noyé de larmes vers eux...

\- Les amis... Prions tous ensemble pour Chiyo... déclara le Kazekage.

Oui... Nous priions tous ensemble pour la vieille Chiyo... Des ninjas du sable vinrent la recouvrir de drap et la transporter sur un brancard. D'où il le sortait d'ailleurs ? Ah... Une invocation...

Je tente de me relever, mais mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je retombe misérablement sur le cul.

\- Miharu ! Est-ce que ça va ? me questionne Sakura.

\- Depuis... le combat... Je me sens... de plus... en plus faible... lui répondis-je, en haletant.

\- Calme-toi, je vais voir ce qui ne va pas, me répondit-elle.

J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. Tiens... Temari vint me voir.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, lui répondis-je.

Je ne remarquai pas que Kankuro m'observait... En même temps, Sakura était en train de m'examiner et je me sentais de plus en plus faible. D'un coup Sakura se redressa et me fixa longuement.

\- Miharu, je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas... me répondit-elle.

\- Alors ça doit juste être la fatigue, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me rendit un petit sourire. Et c'est alors que tout le monde fit route pour retourner à Suna et Temari décida de m'épauler puisque j'étais parcourue de frisson... Je ne le sens pas... Pas du tout... Temari me posa quelques questions sur le combat et je lui répondis en révélant quelques petites infos sur Sasori ou Deidara qui s'est fait explosé.

Et quand nous sommes arrivés à Suna, Gaara soutenu par Kankuro et Naruto laissa passer Chiyo en première, pour que les autres ninjas fassent leur deuil. Ils ont été si nombreux à attendre le retour de Gaara, ça se voit qu'il est aimé par son village. Sakura marchait à côté de moi, j'étais épaulée par Temari. Kakashi était épaulé par Gai... On ne rentre pas tous en bonne forme... Et lorsque tout le monde rentra, je ne... Je ne sentais plus les directions... Tout tournait...

\- Miharu ?

Je commence à respirer fortement, je ne remarque rien, tout tourne... Sakura tente de me regarder dans les yeux, mais avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, je m'écroule rattraper par mes amis, mais l'inconscience me ronge...

\- Miharu ?!

C'est la seule chose que j'entendis avant de tomber... D'autres éclats de voix avaient suivis... mais je ne les reconnus pas...

* * *

Qu...

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Kakashi ?

\- Elle devrait se réveiller bientôt.

Sakura ?

\- Nous devons rentrer rapidement à Konoha, si c'est le poison de Sasori, elle aura encore les membres endoloris.

Donc je me suis faite empoisonnée ? Je me redressai difficilement, tout en tremblant.

\- Qu'... est-ce... qui s'... est... passé ? réussis-je, à articuler.

\- Miharu ! Rallonge-toi !

Sakura vint tout de suite me rallonger. Je n'ai même pas la force de me redresser...

\- Tu as été empoisonnée par Sasori, mais comment ? À toi de me le dire, me dit Sakura.

Réfléchissons... Pendant le combat... Aucune de ces armes ne m'a touché, mais !

\- Au... dé... but du... combat... un ku... nai... m'a... frôlé... articulais-je, difficilement.

\- Ton corps a réussit à ignorer le poison pendant tous ce temps, mais à un moment, il a juste tout relâché et t'as reçus tout d'un coup, m'expliqua Sakura.

\- Je... ne... pourrais pas... rentrer avec vous ?

\- Non, nous devons nous dépêcher, d'après Sakura, le poison fait encore effet et donc tu ne pourras pas supporter trois jours de marche, m'annonça Kakashi sans pression.

Ça ne me dérange pas, puis je serai sûrement un poids... comme Kakashi. Mais lui, il tient au moins sur ses jambes pas moi, je ne tiens pas debout ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Après, ici, il y a Kankuro alors j'aimerais bien partir le plus rapidement possible, même si je ne pense pas qu'il vienne me parler. Je souffle pour décompresser...

\- Je vois... Je vous rejoindrai de toute évidence au village, pour l'instant j'ai pas trop le choix, leur souris-je. Mais pourquoi vous êtes si pressé ?

\- Tu sais ce que Sasori nous a dit à la fin du combat...

\- La rencontre au pont ? la questionnais-je, pour être sûre.

\- Oui, c'est le seul moyen pour avoir des informations sur Orochimaru et Sasuke ! me répondit-elle, pleine de conviction.

Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrais...

\- Oui, mais pour l'instant tu restes ici, annonça une voix non-appartenant aux personnes dans cette pièce.

Mais la personne apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Temari, souris-je.

\- Non mais Miharu ! Tu nous as tous fait une frayeur ! me sermonna-t-elle. D'abord tu réponds plus, puis tu te permets de tomber comme ça dans les pommes ! Et en plus, juste après, Sakura nous dit que t'as été empoisonnée avec le même poison que Kankuro l'a été ! Et figure-toi que tu partiras que quand j'aurai constaté que tu seras en état !

À l'aide...

\- Mais je ne savais pas ! me défendis-je.

\- Et si tu l'aurais su, t'aurais fait quoi ?! me questionna Temari, sur les nerfs.

\- J'en sais rien ! lui criais-je, en me redressant mais m'arrêta quand je sentis le douleur à mes côtes. Hungh… !

\- Miharu ! Rallonge-toi ! m'ordonna Sakura, en m'aidant à me rallonger.

Maintenant que j'avais remarqué ma douleur à la côte, je me rendis compte que j'étais pratiquement torse nu, mais, heureusement pour moi, me poitrine était recouverte d'une bande, ce que je portais habituellement sous mon haut... Sakura posa sa main sur ma côte et usa de son ninjutsu médical.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demanda-t-elle, doucement.

\- Un peu... Merci... marmonnais-je.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais on va devoir y aller. Ah oui ! Utilise pas ton chakra, ça risquerai de faire resurgir les restes du poison, j'ai donné la recette de l'antidote au médecin ninja de Suna et j'ai également préparer trois doses pour toi, m'expliqua Sakura. Fais attention à toi.

J'hoche de la tête, puis vint l'équipe Gai, qui annonça qu'ils devaient partir. Gai prit Kakashi, pour l'épauler et me regarda quelques instants.

\- Remets-toi vite ! On ne sait pas si on aura besoin de toi au village.

\- À bientôt, Miharu ! me lança Tenten appuyer de Lee.

Neji se contenta d'hocher la tête vers moi et ils partirent, me laissant seule avec Temari.

\- Je vous ai tellement inquiété ? demandais-je, doucement.

Temari me regarde d'abord sans comprendre, mais elle finit par m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Beaucoup ! Après tout, en à peine trois jours, j'apprends d'abord que mon petit frère s'est fait kidnappé, puis que mon autre petit frère s'est fait empoisonné et quand toute l'histoire devrait être terminé, j'apprends que toi t'as été empoisonnée aussi, m'expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec un fin sourire. J'en ai eu assez pour tout un mois.

\- Je suis désolée... marmonnais-je.

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête, mais je vais devoir te quitter, j'ai du travail peut-être que je peux t'envoyer Kankuro comme compagnie, puis il est encore en convalescence, me sourit-elle.

\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, lui répondis-je.

\- Non, mais t'inquiète, de toute évidence, Kankuro doit être ici. Il ne doit pas encore sortir dehors.

\- Pourtant il est venu chercher Gaara, lui répliquais-je.

\- C'était un état d'urgence, me répondit-elle.

J'hoche simplement la tête et la repose sur mon coussin. Temari décide alors de partir, parce que le travail, c'est important... Puis elle revient avec Kankur... Pourquoi ?!

\- Bon Miharu ! Tu fais attention qu'il ne se lève pas, d'accord ? me dit Temari avant de partir.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le fasse s'allonger ?! Je ne peux même pas bouger un doigt ! beuglais-je, pour qu'elle m'entende.

Qu'elle m'aie entendu, je ne le crois pas, mais Kankuro m'a entendu et rigole en s'asseyant sur le seul lit restant, à côté de moi, pourquoi il n'y a que deux lits ?

\- Ça va ? me demanda Kankuro.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, marmonnais-je.

Puis... je me souviens d'un petit détail...

\- Depuis combien de temps on est de retour ?

\- Oh ! Vous avez sauvés Gaara hier, Sakura a dit que le poison a agit d'abord lentement puis d'un coup, expliqua-t-il.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, j'aimais pas cette impression, que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine, ses battements me font presque mal, chaque battement me rappellent quand Kankuro m'a rejeté, certes il l'a fait doucement, mais un rejet reste un rejet... malgré tout. _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments,_ m'a-t-il répondu... En plus, j'avais été direct, j'ai bégayé au début mais c'est sortit pratiquement tout seul. Peut-être que, j'avais été rassuré parce qu'on était seul.

\- On a pas vraiment sauvé Gaara, c'est la vieille Chiyo qui l'a sauvé, répondis-je après un long temps de réflexion.

\- Tu as quand même battu Sasori avec Sakura et Maître Chiyo.

\- J'ai pas fait grand chose... bredouillais-je.

Que cette conversation se termine !

* * *

Et elle ne s'est pas terminée... J'ai répondu le plus vaguement et le plus impoliment possible à Kankuro et j'espère que je tiendrai... Mais c'est lorsqu'on nous a déposé nos repas que c'est devenu compliqué !

Kankuro mange normalement... Sadique ! Parce que moi, je galères à me redresser ! Je suis parcouru par trop de frissons ! Lorsque j'arrive plutôt bien à me redresser, mais toujours tremblotante, je tente de prendre la cuillère, mais... J'arrive à peine à lever la cuillère, je suis tellement concentrée à juste vouloir maintenir mon bras levé, que je ne remarque pas que Kankuro a terminé de manger.

D'un coup, une main me prend la cuillère des mains, je relève la tête, pour voir Kankuro.

\- Tu fais quoi ? lui demandais-je.

\- T'inquiètes, je vais t'aider, me sourit-il.

Inconsciemment, je le regarde soucieuse... Dès que je le remarque, je change d'expression de visage, mais les tremblements se font de plus forts et je chute à nouveau vers le matelas.

\- Oh oh ! Attention, je sais comment on se sent, donc laisse-moi juste t'aider.

Kankuro m'a rattrapé, en passant son bras dans mon dos... Il est si proche... Arrête de battre si vite, putain de cœur ! Kankuro me garde contre son torse pour me maintenir, je ne bouge plus.

\- Allez, ouvre la bouche, ça sera plus facile pour avaler.

Je souris légèrement, pour ensuite ouvrir la bouche. Kankuro me donne doucement à manger, c'est pas dégueulasse mais ça reste de la nourriture pour les patients, donc pas au niveau d'Ichiraku ! Le torse de Kankuro est chaud... Je me sens bien contre lui... non ! Sans m'en rendre vraiment contre, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger... Son bras est certes dans mon dos, mais sa main me tient l'épaule et il ressert un peu sa prise. Le bol est vide, il a reposé la cuillère dedans. Je lève la tête pour plonger mes yeux bleus dans ses yeux noirs... Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis plus ou moins compte de la position qu'on maintenait. Oh... Oh... Je réagis immédiatement et me dégage de son emprise, me faisant aussi de nouveau trembler, mais en même temps je retombe contre le matelas et merde... Je tourne la tête pour ne pas à avoir à le regarder.

\- Désolée... je crois que... que je devrais... me reposer... bredouillais-je.

Je sens qu'il ne fait qu'hocher de la tête, prends le bol, le pose, éteint la lumière et va vers son lit qui comme par hasard était à ma gauche, la direction vers où je regardais... Je réussis miraculeusement à relever la tête pour regarder le plafond... Il fait noir maintenant.

* * *

Oh... Bordel ! Mais les nuits sont fraiches ! Enfin... gelées ! Oh... Merde ! J'ai la chair de poule... Il fait froid...

\- Atcchhhiiiiii ! éternuais-je.

Et merde... J'ai éternué... Mais là, n'est pas le problème de base, enfin si, mais après j'ai éternué trois fois de suite.

\- Eh bin... À tes souhaits, rigola Kankuro.

Je tente de lui jeter un regard meurtrier, qui sait peut-être que ça marchera, mais la pénombre m'empêche de bien voir. Puis, j'éternue à nouveau et Kankuro se fout de ma gueule.

\- T'as pas fini ?! beuglais-je, pour qu'il arrête de se foutre de ma tronche.

Mais ça ne fit qu'amplifier son rire ! Il m'énerve ! D'abord je tombe amoureuse de lui ! Ensuite il me rejette, mais ça s'est normal... Puis il se fout de ma tronche sans retenue ! Et j'éternue à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, je sens Kankuro se lever et se rapprocher de moi. Grâce au faisceau de la lune, j'arrive à le voir.

\- Mais t'es congelé ! s'exclame-t-il, en me touchant le bras.

\- Ah oui, j'avais pas remarqué... fis-je, ironiquement.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te couvres pas ?!

...

\- Et comment ? demandais-je indifféremment.

\- Ah oui ! Mais demande-moi alors !

Hein ? Lui demander ? Il part deux secondes pour revenir avec une couverture et me la mettre par-dessus... Ah... Elle est bien chaude. Ça fait du bien.

\- Bon, ça va sinon ?

\- Kankuro... On est en plein milieu de la nuit... lui répondis-je.

\- Mais tu n'arrive pas à dormir et moi non plus, alors autant parler un peu, me sourit-il.

Ok... Discutons alors, tant que je n'en souffre pas plus tard.

\- Tu devrais savoir comment je me sens...

Au vu de son regard perplexe, je devine qu'il n'a pas compris.

\- J'ai été empoisonnée, je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps ne me répond plus et je n'arrive pas à dormir parce qu'il fait froid...

\- C'est parce que t'es pas habituée, c'est normal qu'il fasse chaud le jour et froid la nuit, me dit-il.

\- C'est pas comme ça à Konoha, lui répondis-je, en souriant.

\- Tant que je te tiens et que tu ne peux pas bouger, je peux te poser une question ?

Je l'incite du regard à la poser, quelle genre de question veut-il me poser en craignant que je m'échappe ?

\- Est-ce que t'es encore amoureuse de moi ? demanda-t-il sans pression, d'un regard sérieux.

Oui, en effet, j'aimerais m'enfuir très loin, là !

\- euh... ... hum... euh...

Comment lui répondre ?

\- tu sais... si tu m'aimes pas... j'accepte ton choix... je ne vais pas te forcer la main... marmonnais-je, misérablement. Et puis... ... je suis fatiguée ! J'ai besoin de dormir, alors sois gentil et laisse-moi me reposer ! finis-je, pour échapper à la question et ferma les yeux en tournant la tête, bien sur ça aurait été mieux si j'aurai pu me tourner dos à lui tout court.

Il... Il ne parut pas insister ? Il retourna à son lit et le silence se réinstalla. À l'aide... Mais pourquoi il me pose aussi une telle question ?!


	11. Guérison

**XI. Guérison**

Oh... Merde... Aujourd'hui, le silence est beaucoup trop lourd, là... Est-ce que j'aurais dû répondre franchement ou pas hier ? Est-ce que j'aurai dû nier mes sentiments ? Et si je l'avais fait, il aurait répondu quoi ? Oh Putain... Ça devient trop pesant...

\- Donc t'as réponse d'hier, je dois la prendre pour un oui ou pour un non ? me demande Kankuro.

Hein ? Ma réponse ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit ? J'ai d'abord hésité en lui disant que je n'allais pas lui forcer la main, puis j'ai trouvé une excuse en lui disant que j'étais fatiguée... Et il lâche pas l'affaire ?!

\- Kankuro ! Pour le moment, je suis pratiquement paralysée ! Et tu sais comment on se sent, alors tu trouves vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour me demander ça ?! m'écriais-je.

Je veux seulement qu'il oublie sa question... Je ne veux pas y répondre.

\- Lorsque je l'ai été, Gaara avait été kidnappé et il fallait que je m'en remette rapidement, que toi, rien ne te presse à ce que je sache.

Touché, coulé... Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce pétrin ! Mais... personne ne vient... Temari ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Pourquoi tu m'as confié Kankuro ?! Et il se lève, à nouveau... Comment veut-elle que je le garde allongé sur son lit, si je n'arrive même pas à bouger moi-même ?

\- T'as pas trop chaud avec la couverture maintenant ? me sourit-il.

Il se fout de ma gueule... Bien sûr que si j'ai trop chaud maintenant ! Le soleil se lève et la chaleur revient avec !

\- si... marmonnais-je, à contrecœur.

\- Allez, je vais être sympa aujourd'hui, continue-t-il en souriant.

Il ne me laisse pas dire quelque chose, qu'il me retire la couverture, pour la replier et la poser dans une armoire. Je sens que j'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin... Bon, où sont les toilettes ? Je tente de me lever, les engourdissements sont déjà moins présents, l'antidote de Sakura fonctionne bien, encore une nuit et ça devrait plus être un grand souci.

\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écrie Kankuro en venant rapidement vers moi, pour me tenir le bras.

\- On n'a pas le droit d'aller aux toilettes ?

Il est d'abord étonné, puis il fait un visage amusé.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais tu peux pas encore marcher toute seule.

\- Et tu veux que j'y aille comment ? le questionnais-je, presque froidement.

J'aime pas être si froide, mais... Je ne veux pas en souffrir en contrepartie.

\- T'inquiète, je vais t'aider pour marcher.

\- Att...

Il n'attend pas et prend mon bras pour le passé sur ses épaules. Il me redresse du lit et je touche à peine le sol, mais faut dire Kankuro est grand ! Comparé à moi... Il se dirige directement vers la porte et m'entraine avec lui. Je me laisse guider, mais...

\- Pourquoi il y a personne ? C'est un hôpital, non ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, mais on a pas énormément de médecin ninja et aujourd'hui est un jour de congé, m'explique-t-il.

\- Vous faites des jours de congés ?

\- Oui, quand il n'y a pas de patient qui doit être traité, ils ont le droit à des pauses.

\- Et si une urgence arrive ? le questionnais-je, à nouveau.

\- Là, tous les médecins sont appelés pour qu'ils voient le problème ensemble.

Je vois... C'est bien organisé... À Konoha, il y a toujours au moins un médecin présent à l'hôpital, aussi un la nuit. On arrive à la porte des toilettes et Kankuro me laisse m'adosser au mur.

\- Je pense que le reste t'y arrivera, me sourit-il.

\- J'espère, rigolais-je légèrement.

Je rentre dans la pièce et fait ma petite affaire. Je ressors après m'être lavée les mains et Kankuro m'épaule à nouveau pour me ramener à notre salle, mais lorsqu'on arrive...

\- Temari ? demandais-je.

\- Kankuro, Miharu ! Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allés ?! Et je t'avais demandé de le garder dans son lit ! me sermonne-t-elle, à nouveau.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le garde dans son lit ? Je ne peux pas me lever pour l'y attacher, répondis-je pendant que Kankuro me rallongea sur mon lit provisoire.

\- Et vous étiez où ?!

\- Aux toilettes, répondis-je, normalement.

\- Tous les deux ?!

\- Non... Que moi, Kankuro m'a accompagné parce que je ne peux pas encore marcher toute seule...

Elle à l'air de se calmer. On va dire que c'est bon signe ! Elle souffle, sûrement pour devenir un peu sereine ou un truc du genre.

\- Ne bougez plus, s'il-vous-plait... L'hôpital est assez grand pour que vous soyez partout... Et puis, vous devez tous les deux vous reposer, finit-elle. J'ai du travail, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de venir jeter un coup d'œil à votre état.

Ok, en gros, elle s'inquiète pour nous... Mais elle nous fit encore longtemps la morale avant de partir... Je souffle... Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un pour m'enguirlander tel quel, sinon c'était les enseignants de l'Académie, mais depuis longtemps c'est terminé...

\- Elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop, soufflais-je.

\- J'approuve, sourit Kankuro.

Et voilà, le silence se réinstalle doucement...

\- Tu voudrais bien me parler de ton clan ? demande Kankuro.

Hein ? Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais en savoir plus sur mon clan ? lui demandais-je, en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Bin, pour mieux se connaitre, puis on a pas grand chose à se raconter.

Pourquoi il sourit ? Je souffle et acquiesce.

\- Tu le sais sûrement, mon clan est le clan Chonome... Leur symbole est un papillon bleu. Ils ont été réputés pour l'œil du Papillon, la pupille héréditaire, avec elle je peux voir tout autour de moi, mais aussi donner un ordre à quelqu'un, mais cela ne fonctionne pas si la personne a une volonté ou un esprit plus fort que le mien, expliquais-je.

Je le regarde deux secondes pour savoir s'il suit, oui, c'est bon je peux continuer.

\- La couleur luisante de la pupille change en fonction de l'esprit de l'utilisateur... Le violet pour la solitude, le rêve mais aussi pour l'amitié... Si le papillon du clan est bleu c'est pour le rêve, la sagesse, la sérénité, la vérité, la loyauté et la fraicheur, mais également pour ne pas oublier le passé : la mélancolie... Les papillons qu'on peut créer sont comme des clones, on voit leur vision.

Maintenant faut que j'explique avec les éléments...

\- Et chaque individu du clan est rattaché à un élément de base, je suis rattaché au vent, je peux le manipuler comme je le souhaite, finis-je.

Je regarde vers Kankuro, est-ce qu'il a des questions ?

\- Je vois, c'est impressionnant tout de même, sourit-il. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois la seule restante de ton clan ?

\- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, je pense qu'un massacre a eu lieu, répondis-je vaguement.

\- Et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

\- Bin... Je ne les connaissais pas, même s'il faisait parti de mon clan, j'aurais sûrement voulu les rencontrer et j'ai sûrement déjà songé à ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec mes parents, mais... Je ne peux pas changer le passé, lui souris-je pour finir cette discussion.

Pfiou... Heureusement qu'il n'a pas posé plus de questions. Faut pas dire mais il a des ressources Kankuro ! Mais là, on s'ennuie... vraiment... beaucoup...

Ah ! Quelqu'un arrive ! Pour nous donner un plateau repas... et il repart aussi vite qu'il était arrivé... Kankuro prend son bol et se met à manger ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ! Sadique ! Je tente de me redresser, ça va hier j'arrivais pas à tenir assise, là j'y arrive ! Je saisis le bol, mais ma main tremble, je tente de contracter le plus possible mon bras pour pas qu'il bouge, mais ç'est peine perdu... Mes bras tremblent comme pas possible et mon ventre grogne déjà. Kankuro rigole !

\- Arrête ! Tu faisais comment quand tu devais manger, toi ?! lui balançais-je avec toute ma frustration.

\- Je me laissais nourrir par ma sœur, rigole-t-il. Donne-moi ça, je vais t'aider comme hier.

Je rougis face à ce souvenir... Pourquoi il ramène ça ?! Il me prend le bol et empale un peu de nourriture.

\- Fais Aaah, me dit-il en se foutant de ma gueule.

\- Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais cinq ans, ou je ne mange rien, répliquais-je.

\- Peut-être, mais t'auras faim si tu ne manges rien.

\- Ouais, mais Temari t'en voudras, souris-je.

Là, il se met à réfléchir, bloque quelques instants avant de soupirer et de me faire manger normalement ! J'ai toujours les joues aussi rouges... Je le sens. Il finit enfin de me nourrir et pose le bol sur le sien, donc sur le plateau près de la porte. Je reste assise quelques instants...

\- Tu te rallonges pas ? me demande Kankuro.

\- Je suis allongée depuis deux jours un peu près... soupirais-je.

\- Ouais, mais c'est pour que tu guérisses aussi.

Je soupire à nouveau et m'allonge.

\- Sinon t'as qu'à me raconter ce que t'as fait pendant ces deux années, me sourit-il.

\- J'ai pas fais grand chose, je me suis juste entrainée et renseignée sur mon clan, lui avouais-je.

Perso, si je ne lui demande rien sur lui, c'est pour pas m'attacher davantage à lui... même si c'est un peu foiré puisque je l'aime de tout mon cœur ! Merde ! Je l'ai avoué ! Mais je ne lui ai pas dit ! Je suis encore sauvée ! Mais putain il est beau !

\- Je sais que je vais te souler avec ça, mais oui ou non ? me demande-t-il.

\- Hein ? De quoi ? le questionnais-je.

\- Oui, tu m'aimes ou non, tu ne m'aimes pas.

Je bloque.

Je suis bloquée. Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?! Pourquoi il s'acharne pour avoir une réponse ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi t'as besoin d'une réponse ? lui demandais-je. Tu m'as dit «non», il y a trois ans maintenant et tu veux savoir après tout ce temps si je t'aime encore ? Mais putain ! Pourquoi ça t'es si important ?! T'as besoin de savoir si une fille t'aime ou quoi ?! Si ça t'es si important, oui ! Mais fous-moi la paix maintenant ! m'exclamais-je, avec toute la frustration accumulée pendant trois années.

Je me retourne dans le lit, pour ainsi lui tourner le dos. Mais quel connard ! Il a juste besoin de savoir s'il est populaire ou quoi ?!

\- Miharu... commence-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi... l'interrompis-je en serrant les dents, j'ai déjà dit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas dire.

Je ne cherche pas à rester éveillé, je tente même de dormir, jusqu'au moment où je m'endors et tente d'oublier ma frustration ou ma colère...

* * *

 _Je vois... Au loin... Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Naruto, le Papi... Ils sont si loin... J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger, pourtant j'oblige mon corps à avancer vers eux, je me précipite vers eux. Je me rapproche d'eux le plus possible et trébuche au dernier moment. Je relève la tête, mais... Ils ne bougent pas, ils sont sans vie. Leurs yeux ne reflètent aucune lueur de vie ou d'émotions. Je me redresse lentement et une lame les transperce tous d'un coup ! Nooooooon ! Je crie et pourtant personne n'a l'air de m'entendre. Les lueurs dans les yeux de mes amis deviennent plus distinctes, leurs visages expriment : la douleur. Je ne peux rien faire, je suis attachée au sol, puis j'entends «Je ne t'aime pas»... Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, Kankuro... «Je ne t'aime pas, Miharu !»_

Je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur ! Un cauchemar... Un cauchemar... Un cauchemar... Tout va bien... Tout va bien...

\- Hé ! Miharu ! Ça va ?!

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche, Kankuro... Sa main me secoue par l'épaule.

\- Je... Je... Cauchemar... articulais-je, difficilement.

Pourquoi j'ai fait un cauchemar ? Parce que j'ai avoué mes sentiments ? Kankuro me prit dans ses bras. Hein ?! Il me serre contre lui et caresse doucement mon dos... Je laisse tomber mon front contre son épaule. Putain... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire peur... « _Je ne t'aime pas, Miharu !_ »Putain ! Je savais que j'aurais dû me taire ! Je serre les dents. Fait chier ! En plus, je suis dans les bras de Kankuro, le principal problème de mon cauchemar ! Je le repousse doucement.

\- C'est... c'est bon... J'vais... mieux, merci... bredouillais-je.

\- S'il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler, me dit-il doucement.

J'hoche de la tête et il repart vers son lit... Pfiou... Un cauchemar ne revient jamais deux fois, je peux dormir tranquillement maintenant. Je me rallonge et me recouvre un peu de la couverture. Pourquoi j'étais toujours, seulement vêtue, d'une bande autour de la poitrine ? Bon, le pantalon confortable, ça passe, mais la banderole... Au moins une chemise ! Bon, dormons !

* * *

La sensation d'engourdissement est beaucoup moins présente, je vais pouvoir rentrer à Konoha. Rester ici à Suna avec Kankuro et en plus lui avoir avoué... Ça devient trop ! Je ne peux plus rester ici ! Je n'arrive plus à lui parler correctement, sauf pour m'énerver ! Temari arrive juste après le gars qui nous apporte nos repas, cette fois-ci, je pus manger tranquillement et normalement mon petit-déjeuner, même s'il faudrait revenir pour le gout... Les patients devraient guérir pas être à nouveau empoisonnés.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? me demande Temari.

\- Oui, je pense que je peux rentrer ce soir, lui répondis-je.

\- Je vois... Kankuro, normalement t'es plus en convalescence, alors tu peux sortir dehors, annonce-t-elle.

\- Mmh... Est-ce que je pourrais peut-être ravoir mes vêtements ? lui demandais-je.

J'étais contente de ne plus devoir voir Kankuro 24 heures sur 24, ne plus le voir au réveil, mais pour repartir, j'aimerais bien ravoir mes vêtements et ne pas devoir repartir avec une banderole autour de la poitrine et un simple pantalon.

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, on les avait mis au lavage et séché pendant ton séjour ici, même s'ils étaient déjà prêt, on a préféré les garder quand tu repartiras, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah d'accord, lui répondis-je, normalement. Donc je les aurais pour repartir ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, m'assure-t-elle. Sinon Kankuro a été gentil ?

\- Kankuro ? Oui, oui, t'inquiète, répondis-je nonchalamment.

Je ne vais pas non plus lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui et que je lui ai tout avoué ! Par contre, je ne cherche pas à croiser le regard du principal concerné. Comme si j'allais !

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si les médecins vérifient que tu sois en état de partir ? me demande Temari.

\- Oui, parce que je voudrais partir le plus rapidement pour Konoha, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe et je m'inquiète un peu, lui avouais-je en m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit que j'occupais.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour quoi ? s'incruste Kankuro.

\- Je m'inquiète pour le village tout court, si l'Akatsuki a reprit du service, ils voudront aussi capturer Naruto et la chance qu'on a eue avec Gaara ne se répétera pas, expliquais-je.

\- J'ai compris, je vais aller te chercher tes vêtements, m'annonça Temari en sortant.

Me laissant à nouveau seule avec Kankuro... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me laisser seule avec lui ?!

\- Tu ne dois pas trop t'en faire pour Konoha, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sorte bien, tente de me rassurer Kankuro.

\- J'ai juste peur qu'Akatsuki revienne d'un coup attaquer... Et on ne sait pas quelles techniques ils ont.

Un silence s'installe. Le calme... Je fixe le sol... Même si ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça m'inquiète... Le Papi est mort, il y a trois ans, alors pourquoi c'est revenu ? Bon après, les cauchemars n'ont pas tous une signification ! Je suis sûre que ça ne veut rien dire ! Tiens... Temari revient et me donne mes vêtements, puis elle chasse Kankuro de la salle pour mon intimité. Je rigole légèrement, puis mets mon haut et inverse le pantalon avec mon short.

\- Tu veux partir tout de suite ? me demande Temari.

\- Je sais qu'on s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, mais je m'inquiète...

\- Tu n'as pas de raisons fondées pour t'inquiéter, dit-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à considérer Temari comme une grande sœur. Elle frotte doucement mes cheveux.

\- Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de rentrer à Konoha, mais promets-moi qu'on se revoit rapidement, me sourit-elle.

\- Je verrais si je peux faire une mission près de Suna, lui souris-je, en retour.

Elle me dit qu'elle va prévenir Gaara pour qu'il me salue avant que je parte.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne fais que partir, lui ai-je répliqué.

\- Tu as participé pour le sauver, alors c'est la moindre des choses, va avec Kankuro déjà au portail, je t'y rejoins avec Gaara.

Et elle est partit... Je vois mon sac près de la porte et le prends, mais... Je regarde à l'intérieur... ! Il y a des provisions ! À boire et à manger ! Temari ? Je ne sais pas, mais je le referme et sors, pour voir Kankuro contre le mur.

\- Tu m'attendais ? lui demandais-je.

\- Temari m'a dit de t'accompagner jusqu'au portail, me répondit-il en partant devant.

Je ne fais que le suivre, puis qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire ? J'étais trois jours ici, enfin je crois... Sachant que maintenant on est le troisième. J'ai passé les deux autres jours avec Kankuro 24 heures sur 24 et je lui ai dit quelque chose que je ne voulais plus jamais dire...

Arrivé à la sortie de Suna, on attend en silence...

\- Tu comptes revenir à Suna ? me demande-t-il.

\- Je verrais si je peux prendre une mission proche, répondis-je en omettant le fait que je viendrais pour voir Temari et pas lui.

Le silence est assez lourd comme ça !

\- J'espère que tes jours à l'hôpital n'ont pas été trop pénibles, me sourit-il.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

\- Non, c'était amusant quand tu t'y mettais, lui répondis-je.

Putain... Je suis gentille avec lui, en même temps je ne peux pas rester longtemps indifférente ! Puis vient Temari et Gaara, je leur souris.

\- Donc tu as décidé de partir aujourd'hui, me dit Gaara.

\- Oui, lui ai-je simplement répondu.

\- Je vois.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur son visage et il me tendit sa main... Hein ? On m'a jamais tendu la main... Je sens du sable relevé la mienne, j'y regarde et sourit doucement avant de serrer la main de Gaara. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant. Puis Temari me saute au cou et me fait un énorme câlin avant que Kankuro m'ébouriffe un peu les cheveux.

\- Reviens quand tu veux, me sourit calmement Gaara.

\- Et vite ! rajouta Temari.

Je leur souris à tous et pars pour retourner à Konoha !

* * *

 _Quand Miharu reverra-t-elle l'équipe de Suna ? Est-ce que son séjour lui a mis les idées au claire ? Est-elle d'autant plus troublée ?_

 _La suite prochainement ! Kiss !_


	12. Mission

**XII. Mission**

Pfiou... Enfin de retour à mon appartement ! Je précise bien appartement pour une simple raison !

Dès que j'ai passé le portail de Konoha, après trois jours et demi de marche, Tsunade s'est personnellement occupée de m'ausculter pour être sûre que les résidus du poison avait disparu, elle m'a ainsi aussi informé que l'équipe de Kakashi est parti avec Sai, un ninja de la racine et Yamato, un anbu, comme chef d'unité, parce que Kakashi est toujours hospitalisé. Mais l'auscultation a mis beaucoup trop de temps ! J'étais crevée, je n'ai pratiquement pas fait de pause pour rentrer rapidement !

Bon... Maintenant je suis à mon appartement et je me suis affalée sur le canapé... Mon canapé...

\- C'est bien de rentrer chez soi, souris-je.

Je commence à me lever pour vérifier ce que j'ai dans mon frigo, mais la sonnerie retentit et je me dirige vers la porte. Je l'ouvre pour découvrir Hinata, devant le pas de la porte.

\- Oh ! Hinata ! m'exclamais-je, heureuse de la voir.

\- J'ai entendu dire que t'étais de retour et avec les autres, on voulait aller manger, tu viens ? me proposa-t-elle.

\- Justement j'allais me faire à manger, souris-je, je vais juste chercher mes chaussures et j'arrive.

J'ai peut-être plus la force de survivre à une auscultation, mais j'ai la force de passer une soirée avec mes amis. Je mets rapidement mes chaussures, rejoins Hinata et ferme à clé ma porte.

\- Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, quand Sakura m'a dit que t'es restée à Suna, parce que t'as été empoisonnée.

\- Désolée... Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, m'excusais-je.

\- C'est bon, puisque tu vas bien, sourit-elle.

\- Y'a qui pour manger avec nous ? lui demandais-je.

\- Il y a Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee et Shikamaru, Choji est malheureusement en mission avec son père.

\- C'est pas grave, on mangera avec lui une autre fois, souris-je.

J'étais comme même étonnée que les équipes de Kurenei et de Gai allait être au complet, puis si Choji et Ino aurait pu, il y aurait l'équipe d'Asuma en plus, mais bon... Sur le chemin, on parlait un peu de tout, sauf que lorsque le sujet tomba sur mon séjour à Suna, je souris beaucoup moins.

\- Et donc ? Tu as pu parlé avec Kankuro ou pas ? me demanda-t-elle.

Hinata était bien la seule à qui j'avais parlé de mon amour pour Kankuro... Elle était calme, parlait peu et gardait bien les secrets, donc plutôt facile pour se confier.

\- Oui, je lui ai parlé, mais tu sais qu'est-ce que j'en pense...

\- Oui... Il t'a rejeté une fois et donc tu veux éviter de souffrir en l'ignorant, donc tu l'as ignoré ? me demande Hinata.

\- Pas tellement... grommelais-je, et en plus sans le vouloir je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais encore...

\- Comment ça ? Tu avais dit que tu ne lui dirais plus jamais ce que tu ressentais.

\- Je le sais ! Mais... Il m'a demandé si j'avais encore des sentiments pour lui et à la troisième fois, j'ai craqué en lui demandant pourquoi il y tenait tellement de le savoir et ça m'a échappé... soufflais-je.

\- Je vois...

\- Et toi et Naruto ? lui demandais-je.

\- De quoi Naruto et elle ? questionne une voix étrangère.

Je me tourne vers la gauche et vois Neji... Hou... La boulette... Même s'il apprécie Naruto et lui fait confiance, il n'aimerait pas voir Naruto et Hinata ensemble, enfin en couple... Déjà qu'Hinata s'est empourprée quand je lui ai demandé, alors quand elle a vu Neji... Surtout qu'il est pas seul, il est avec Lee et Tenten.

\- Oh ! Neji, Lee et Tenten ! Vous nous accompagnez jusqu'au restaurant ? demandais-je, pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'écrie Lee.

\- Ce n'était pas ma ques... recommença Neji, avant :

\- Miharu ! Est-ce que tu t'es bien remise ?! me demande Tenten.

\- Oui, je suis rentrée aujourd'hui, mais Tsunade m'est tout de suite tombée dessus en voulant m'ausculter, souris-je.

Tenten et Lee rigolèrent, pendant que Neji attendait toujours sa réponse, Hinata part devant avec ses deux coéquipiers et je marche à côté de lui, espérons que mon mensonge soit crédible...

\- Quand j'ai demandé à Hinata, elle et Naruto, c'est parce que j'avais entendu qu'elle devait faire une mission avec lui, mais les rumeurs que j'ai entendu étaient fausses, lui mentis-je.

Il hoche de la tête et on rejoint les autres dans le restaurant de grillade, où je mangeais souvent avec Choji et l'équipe 10. Ils étaient déjà tous assis, donc je n'eus d'autre choix que de m'assoir à côté de Shikamaru et Neji s'assit à ma gauche, ainsi la soirée commença.

* * *

Bon ! Comment exprimé mon état d'esprit... Lassé ? Non... Embêté ! Oui, actuellement, je suis embêtée !

\- Ta mission se fera en collaboration avec un ninja de Suna, termina-t-elle.

\- Mais ! Je reviens à peine d'une mission et vous voulez me renvoyer en mission !

\- Tu as eu trois jours de repos à Suna et je t'ai ausculté, tu es prête pour une nouvelle mission et celle-ci est très importante.

\- Et pourquoi moi alors ? questionnais-je.

\- Tu porte plutôt une bonne relation à Suna, me répondit-elle.

\- Et pourquoi pas Naruto, alors ?

\- Il est en mission et celle-ci ne peut attendre, finit strictement Tsunade.

Je soupire.

\- Miharu, je t'ai expliqué que cette mission est une mission de rang B ! La discrétion sera demandée quelques fois ! Ton devoir est de récupérer ce parchemin avant les renégats, les Pays Suna et Konoha sont concernés !

\- Et de quel pays sont ces renégats ? demandais-je.

\- De Konoha et de Suna, justement.

\- Avec qui sera la mission ? questionnais-je.

\- Je ne le sais pas, tu trouveras ton partenaire sur le chemin de Suna, Suna devrait déjà avoir envoyé son ninja en direction de Konoha, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- Et ils savent que c'est moi ?

\- Non, maintenant pars le plus rapidement possible, nos villages dépendent de ce parchemin et de vous, maintenant, m'annonça-t-elle gravement.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et partis chercher mon sac, mettre mes habits normaux et partir en mission, en saluant Hinata sur le chemin, accompagné de Shino et de Kiba.

\- Tu pars à nouveau en mission ? me demande Hinata.

\- Oui... soupirais-je. Une mission importante pour Konoha et Suna, peut-être que Tsunade voudra bien vous en parler parce que le temps me presse...

\- On va pas te retenir plus longtemps alors, mais fait attention à toi, me sourit Kiba.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, leurs souris-je. Je reviens le plus rapidement possible.

Je les salue de la main et cours vers la sortie du village. Faut que j'y aille ! Je salue les deux jonins à l'entrée Izumo et Kotetsu, pour ensuite sortir et partir rapidement... Il faut que cette mission soit une réussite !

* * *

Une journée et demie que je cours... Mais je devrais croiser le ninja de Suna bientôt. Avec l'œil du Papillon activé, je vois quelqu'un courir vers moi... Ça devrait être lui, mais quelque chose me dérange, cela se confirme quand je me retrouve face à lui, c'est Kankuro...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je, avec toute mon impolitesse.

\- Euh... Bin, j'ai une mission en collab' avec Konoha et toi ? me questionna-il.

\- J'ai une mission à Suna, répliquais-je, indifféremment.

\- Ouais, mais t'as comprise que c'est avec moi ta mission ? me demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Avec lui ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas avec lui !

\- T'es mignon mais j'ai pas le temps, ma mission presse vraiment... répondis-je indifféremment.

Faites qu'il se foute de ma gueule ! Hors de question ! Il est hors de question que je fasse une mission avec lui ! C'est le troisième Hokage qui se marre là-haut ?! Qui a décidé de s'éclater parce qu'il s'ennuie là-haut ?! C'est ça ?! Je commence à continuer mon chemin, mais une main me saisit au poignet et me fait retourner pour regarder Kankuro droit dans les yeux.

\- Le parchemin ne peut pas attendre, que tu ne veuilles pas être en mission avec moi pour ce que tu m'as avoué, ok. Mais nos deux villages dépendent de cette mission et si plus tard ça t'intéresse ce que je ressens, on aura tout le temps pour en parler, me fit-il comprendre.

Oui, la mission presse... Mais j'aurai comme même aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que Kankuro, pourquoi pas Temari ? Je soupire...

\- Désolée... Mais tu me poses plus la question au moins ? le questionnais-je, en marmonnant.

Sa main s'abat sur ma tête et je lâche une petite plainte.

\- T'inquiètes j'ai eu ma réponse, donc je ne te demanderai plus, même si je m'attendrais à ce que tu me poses la même question, me sourit-il.

La même question ? Je rougis instantanément et me tourne tout de suite.

\- Tu... Tu... Tu as dit que le parchemin ne peut pas attendre ! Et si on se mettait en chemin au lieu de papoter ! tentais-je de cacher ma gêne.

\- T'as raison, rigola-t-il avant de reprendre son sérieux, on devrait se mettre en route, surtout vu le trajet.

\- Tu sais où est le parchemin ? le questionnais-je.

\- Bien sûr, Gaara m'a passé une carte, regarde, dit-il en sortant un parchemin et le dérouler.

Je me penchai par-dessus et Kankuro montra du doigt le chemin qu'il fallait prendre, qui était également tracé, pourquoi le parchemin était scellé entre le village d'Iwa et de Kusa, le pays de la Terre et le pays de l'Herbe... Pourquoi si le parchemin concerne Konoha et Suna est-il scellé à cet endroit et non près d'un des villages ? Ce n'est pas logique...

\- Bon, t'as vu le trajet qu'on doit faire, donc allons-y, m'annonce Kankuro.

J'hoche de la tête et nous partons tout de suite pour les frontières qui séparent Kusa et Iwa, il faut qu'on traverse Ame et une partie de Kusa, sans se faire choper. Ça me dérange un peu d'être en mission avec Kankuro, mais nos villages en dépendent, mais on sait même pas ce qu'il y a dedans ! C'est un rouleau avec des techniques secrètes ?

* * *

\- On va dormir ici, annonça Kankuro, on reprendra la route demain.

J'hoche de la tête et sort mes affaires, donc le tapis, la couverture et Kankuro fait du feu. Je ne sais pas trop de quoi parler avec lui... Puis il vient mettre son tapis juste à côté du mien... Bon, on va rien dire... Je dois dire quoi aussi ? «Non ! Dégage ! J'aime pas ta gueule !» Le pire c'est que j'aime bien sa gueule, puisque je l'aime ! Je soupire...

Je finis par sortir un sandwich que je me dépêche de manger. Kankuro sort également sa nourriture et on mange en silence. Pas très agréable... Une fois finit, je mets mon sac comme oreiller et remonte un peu la couverture pour dormir.

\- Bonne nuit, baillais-je.

\- Dors bien, demain on reprend la route.

J'acquiesce vaguement et m'endors, sans me rendre compte que nous dormions juste en dessous d'une branche solide.

* * *

\- Hé ! Miharu ! Réveilles-toi !

Hein ? J'ouvre doucement les yeux, encore embrumés... Je... Oh non ! Je suis allongée sur Kankuro ! Mon visage prend la teinture de rouge pivoine et je me redresse rapidement... AIE ! Je me prends une branche à l'arrière de la tête et me recroqueville sur moi-même en me tenant la tête, sur le torse de Kankuro.

\- Miharu... Est-ce que...

Je redresse la tête et remarque que j'avais posé mon front sur son torse ! Oh Putain ! Ni une, ni deux, je me retourne et m'assois sur mon tapis et prends ma couverture pour m'en recouvrir et me cacher... Super, le début de journée... En plus, j'ai mal à l'arrière de la tête... Une main vint frotter ma tête à travers la couverture. Hein ? Je me retourne vivement pour voir Kankuro sourire... La couverture tombe sur mes épaules.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche simplement de la tête.

\- Allez lève-toi, on doit continuer notre mission, rajouta-t-il, en redevenant sérieux.

Je retire le tissu de mes épaules et le repli, en faisant la même chose avec le tapis et les remet dans mon sac, je sors une barre de lait et commence à la manger. Quand je me retourne, Kankuro est en train d'éteindre le feu, qui ne brûlait pratiquement plus... Comment il fait pour redevenir d'un coup sérieux ?

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller ! annonça Kankuro.

Nous sommes repartis... Je mange ma barre de lait sur le chemin, on saute de branches en branches. Quels sont les ennemis qu'on pourrait croiser ? Les ennemis Les ennemis, hein ? Ah ! Mais !

\- Kankuro ! l'appelais-je.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me questionne sur ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu te souviens de l'épreuve des ninjas de moyenne classe avec Ibiki ? lui demandais-je.

\- Ibiki ?

\- Ibiki Morino, celui avec la dixième question, continuais-je.

On dirait qu'il a un trou de mémoire...

\- Là où t'es allé aux toilettes avec ton pantin, lui rappelais-je blasé.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi tu te souviens de ça ?!

\- J'étais assise juste à côté de toi, puis Ibiki avait remarqué que c'était un pantin, répliquais-je avec le même ton.

Il fait un sourire gêné.

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je m'en souvienne de ça, n'est-ce pas ? susurrais-je, pour l'embêter.

Il grommelle quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi.

\- Bon ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu te souviens comment il nous a expliqué la dixième question ?

\- Euh... La dixième question... Abandonner ou continuer, non ?

\- C'est ça, mais il nous la expliqué d'une autre façon, rajoutais-je.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas spécialement...

Je soupire... Faut que je lui explique...

\- Il nous l'a expliqué en supposant qu'on passait ninja de moyenne classe, alors on nous confierai une mission ou il faut récupérer un parchemin secret, mais on ignore tout des camps ennemis, leur nombre, leurs techniques, tout, tentais-je de reformuler.

\- Et tu appliques ça à notre mission ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête.

\- On ne sait pas si le parchemin qu'on doit récupérer est surveillé et par qui ? Par combien de ninja ? continuais-je.

\- On doit réussir à le récupérer, coute que coute ! dit Kankuro.

\- Je le sais ça ! Mais on sait même pas ce qu'il y a marqué dedans ! m'exclamais-je.

\- Tsunade ne te l'a pas dit ? me demande-t-il surpris.

Hein ?

\- Gaara te l'a dit ? questionnais-je.

\- Oui, me répondit-il simplement.

Je le rattrape avec quelques sauts et me retrouve à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que le rouleau a d'important pour les deux villages ? le questionnais-je.

\- Alors Tsunade ne te l'a vraiment pas dit... souffle-t-il.

\- Kankuro, réponds à ma question, exigeais-je.

\- ...

* * *

Après avoir traversé Ame, ayant frôlé pas mal de soucis, on débute la traversée de Kusa. Nous avons dû nous métamorphosé, avec un style vestimentaire de villageois, avec un chapeau couvrant notre visage et une longue cape. On s'avançait l'un à côté de l'autre, sans éveiller les soupçons.

J'ai l'œil du Papillon activé, le chapeau cache parfaitement le haut de mon visage aux yeux de tous. Personne ne nous suit... Personne ne nous observe... Tout va bien pour le moment... La traversée est agréable pour le moment, je dis bien pour le moment.

Kusa n'est pas un très grand village et nous nous retrouvons facilement dans une forêt de champignons géants, qui cache le village de l'herbe. Mais là, un ennemi nous suit ! Je fais comme si de rien était, mais Kankuro ne l'a pas remarqué.

Une attaque part vers mon camarade de route ! Je réagis rapidement, me place derrière Kankuro face à l'attaque et la contre avec une rafale de vent.

\- Ça sert à rien de te cacher, annonçais-je, encore moins de sortir ce kunai et ces cinq shurikens.

Il s'arrête tout de suite de bouger. Je le vois et chacun de ses mouvements. Dos à dos avec Kankuro, il m'observe pour savoir où est l'ennemi.

\- Troisième arbre sur ta droite à trois mètres du sol, chuchotais-je à Kankuro.

\- Compris.

Il sortit trois kunais de sa poche et les guida à l'aide de fils de chakra. L'ennemi ne s'en rendit même pas compte et fut touché en criant sa souffrance.

\- T'as touché un muscle, annonçais-je à Kankuro, il ne pourra pas nous suivre.

Ça me faisait de la peine de devoir blesser un ninja si ce n'est pas un ennemi confirmé, seulement pour continuer mais le rouleau était très important, très important pour les villages, nos villages.

\- Ce n'est pas un renégat d'un de nos villages, il est de Kusa, on devrait se dépêcher avant que d'autres ninjas débarquent ! me cria Kankuro, ayant inspecté le ninja.

\- Alors viens ! lui rétorquais-je.

Je pars dans la direction, rapidement rejoint par Kankuro, une fois qu'il est à mes côtés, nous partons en courant, il faut qu'on évite le plus possible chaque rencontre. Et notre course ne s'arrête pas, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, cela dura encore quelques temps...

Mais la frontière atteinte, le parchemin ne devait plus être caché bien loin.

\- Est-ce que Tsunade t'a dit où il est caché ? me questionne Kankuro, après trente minutes de recherche.

\- Non, je devrais le trouver, Gaara t'a montré l'emplacement, non ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un cercle, qui ici fait un diamètre de dix kilomètre un peu près.

Je lui arrache la carte des mains et regarde notre emplacement actuel pour nous retrouver sur la carte.

\- Tu sais que souvent lorsqu'on veut être précis, le centre du cercle est l'emplacement, non ? le questionnais-je.

\- Euh... Pourquoi ? On est loin ?

Je me frappe le front avec ma paume. C'est pas vrai !

\- Oui... On est loin du centre... marmonnais-je.

Kankuro fait un sourire gêné et je soupire en le frappant à l'épaule. Finissant par lui intimer de me suivre, je regarde une fois la carte, mémorise le chemin que nous devons passer et regarde les environs.

Pas plus loin, on traverse un pont et le centre du cercle est atteint.

\- On y est, je vais regarder où est ce parchemin, annonçais-je en rendant la carte à Kankuro.

J'activai l'œil du Papillon et analysai les alentours. Ça doit être par ici ! Un arbre. Une plante. Une grotte. Un rocher. Un rocher !

\- Kankuro ! Le parchemin est dans le rocher là-bas ! lui indiquais-je.

\- Pourquoi dans un rocher ?! s'exclame-t-il.

\- C'est un sceau, on ne peut pas s'en approcher à plus de trois mètres, expliquais-je.

Je m'approche doucement avec Kankuro du rocher, le sceau n'est pas visible à l'œil nu, mais avec ma pupille, il l'est. Kankuro voulut s'avancer un peu plus, mais je le retins vivement.

\- Il faut exploser le rocher, ça neutralisera le sceau, je m'en charge.

Je sors deux papiers explosifs et avec ma maîtrise du vent, je les fais voler jusqu'à toucher le rocher et exploser. Mais la déflagration fut un peu plus forte que ce que j'aurais cru ! Le souffle est beaucoup trop fort ! Kankuro m'a rapidement protégé en me prenant dans ses bras et s'est jeté sur le sol. Je garde les yeux fermés et m'accroche à Kankuro comme pas possible.

\- Miharu, c'est bon... me murmura-t-il.

Je le lâche doucement et rouvre les yeux, mais croise son regard... Son regard noir plein de douceur m'étonne. Pourquoi il... Lentement, mais doucement son visage se rapproche du mien. Hein ? Je rougis et tente de formuler une phrase, mais rien ne sort naturellement...

\- Att... he... ... Kan... tu... com... at...

Son visage se rapproche et je ne peux pas plus m'enfoncer dans l'herbe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Un contact doux me réveille. Kankuro... Kankuro... Kankuro vient de m'embrasser ! Je reste pétrifié, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment on embrasse ! Sa langue demande un accès à ma bouche et j'entrouvre doucement les lèvres. Sa langue se fraye un chemin et s'amuse avec la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue est douce... Son contact est doux... Kankuro passe une main derrière ma nuque et amplifie le baiser.

\- Hé bin, je ne pensais pas que des ninjas de pays différent pouvaient tomber amoureux.

Hein ?! Kankuro s'écarte tout de suite, se relève et me tire tout de suite sur mes jambes. Oh merde... Les renégats tiennent le parchemin entre leurs mains.

\- Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? On vous a simplement attendu, que vous arriviez ici et détruisiez le sceau pour nous, mais bon, très belle scène, ricana le renégat possédant en ses mains le parchemin.

\- Tu vas gentiment nous rendre ce rouleau, menaça Kankuro.

\- Je ne me laisse pas donner d'ordre par quelqu'un qui embrasse une fille sans savoir si elle est consentante, tu sais ça s'appelle du viole, se moqua le même renégat.

Oh putain... J'y crois pas... Ils sont en train de débattre si j'étais consentante pour ce baiser ou pas... De base, non, mais je l'aime alors quelque part, oui... Mais à quoi je pense ?! Il faut récupérer le parchemin ! J'active l'œil du Papillon et d'un mouvement fluide en balançant mes bras vers le bas gauche, une rafale de vent se déclenche et frappe le groupe de cinq renégats.

\- Kankuro ! m'écriais-je.

Il n'attend pas plus longtemps et sort ses rouleaux d'invocations. Karasu et Kuroari firent leur apparition, les attaques s'enclenchent !

Un kunai, je le repousse avec un coup de vent vers son lanceur, Karasu fonce sur le renégat qui tient le parchemin, je prépare une attaque de vent et m'y concentre. Un shuriken frôle ma joue, ne te laisse pas déconcentrer... Concentre-toi... Un kunai se plante dans mon épaule, merde ! Je lance mon attaque de vent sur le détenteur du rouleau, en prime avec deux shurikens ! Je suis en colère ! Cette mission ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça !

* * *

Les attaques s'enchainent de plus en plus, les blessures s'accumulent, mais le rouleau est récupéré ! On ne doit pas rester plus longtemps ici ! Nous sommes entourés !

\- Pas le choix... marmonnais-je.

Je me concentre en inspirant profondément. Mes mains vers le ciel. L'air devient plus lourd. Et d'un coup, je croise les bras en me baissant vivement.

\- Oiseau... Dragon... murmurais-je.

Des tornades violentes se déclenchent, des lames d'air brisent le ciel, tranchant et emportant les ennemis.

Ils gisent maintenant sur le sol, je m'approche du premier, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _INCONSCIENT_

Je répète ce manège avec les autres... Ils sont hors jeu... Oh Bordel... J'ai plus de chakra... Je chute vers l'arrière, mais mon cul ne croise pas le sol. J'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts, pour voir Kankuro me tenir.

\- On a réussit, me sourit-il en montrant le rouleau.

Je souris.

\- En effet... marmonnais-je.

Je ne vais plus tenir... Mes paupières se ferment... Désolé Kankuro... J'arrive seulement à entendre :

\- Miharu ! Reste consciente ! Je vais nous mettre en sécurité ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

* * *

 _Pourquoi Kankuro l'a-t-il embrassé ? Est-ce qu'il a de bonnes raisons ? Est-ce que Miharu le comprend ? Qu'est-ce qui est marqué dans le parchemin ?_

 _Tant de questions et pourtant la réponse que la prochaine fois…_

 _Je fais de gros câlins et des bisous baveux à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction !_

 _Merci !_


	13. Amour

**XIII. Amour**

Huh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ouvre les yeux... Il fait noir et frais... Je suis recouverte d'une couverture... Je me redresse doucement... J'ai des bandages sur mes blessures : à l'épaule, aux bras, aux jambes et un pansement à la joue. J'entends un souffle. Je regarde vers la gauche ! Kankuro... Il est assis contre le paroi de la grotte... Je m'extirpe des couvertures et m'approche de lui, il ne s'est pas soigné... Qu'il est con ! Je prends le matériel près de lui et commence à l'appliquer sur ses blessures, finis le travail avec un bandage et des pansements.

\- T'es pas possible, toi... soufflais-je m'adressant à un Kankuro endormi.

Il avait l'air si paisible... Je le pris et l'allongeai sur le tapis que j'occupais plus tôt. Je mets la couverture sur lui et prends la mienne pour la mettre sur mes épaules et m'adosser à la paroi humide. Échange de rôle... Je tente de me reposer un peu, mais je n'y arrive pas énormément. Je soupire sentant que je n'arriverai plus à m'endormir.

\- T'es plutôt douée pour soigner les autres, rigole un certain ninja qui apparemment ne dormait pas.

\- Toi aussi, souris-je.

Kankuro se redresse et me fixe.

\- On est où ? le questionnais-je.

\- Assez loin de Kusa, on a dû aller à la frontière d'Ame.

J'hoche de la tête, quand soudainement...

\- C'est qui, qui doit reprendre le parchemin ?

\- ... Je n'en sais rien... souffle-t-il. Gaara ne me l'a pas précisé.

\- Tsunade n'a pas précisé non plus...

Nous soupirons en même temps. Je ferme les yeux... C'est pas possible, qui doit reprendre le parchemin ? Je sens un souffle sur mes lèvres, hein ? J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Kankuro devant moi, je sursaute en arrière, mais cela ne m'éloigne pas.

\- D'ailleurs... qu...qu... q... qu... est...c... ce...

Je n'arrive plus à parler ! Son regard est si intense... ! Il se rapproche encore, mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?! Est-ce qu'il m'aime ou il s'amuse juste de voir mes réactions ?! Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes...

\- Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me poser la question que je t'ai posé la dernière fois... me susurre-t-il.

\- la... la... question ? tentais-je de demander sans faire trembler ma voix.

Je suis confuse et rouge. Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps.

\- Si tu m'aimes, je te l'ai posé, tu peux me la poser, me répondit-il.

\- Tu... tu... y'a trois ans, tu m'as rejeté... pourquoi te reposer la question ?

Il s'éloigne de deux centimètres de moi et me fixe du regard.

\- Les sentiments peuvent changer et si j'insiste pour que tu me poses la question, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Une raison ? Les sentiments peuvent changer ? Je baisse la tête, mes cheveux châtains cachent mes yeux bleus. S'il le veut tellement...

\- Es... Est-ce que... tu... Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? lui demandais-je, la voix tremblante, presque éraillée.

Je ne pensais jamais poser cette question, mais je l'ai fais... Alors que je ne l'aurai jamais osé. Des larmes goutent le long de mes joues... Bordel ! Les mains de Kankuro me saisirent rapidement le visage et il colle ses lèvres violemment sur les miennes ! Il passe tout de suite sa langue dans ma bouche et caresse la mienne. Ses pouces sèchent mes larmes ! Une de mes mains enlace automatiquement la main droite de Kankuro... Il se sépare deux secondes de moi...

\- Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? me demande-t-il, avant de reprendre mes lèvres d'assaut.

Il m'aime ? Kankuro m'aime ? Il m'aime ?! Le contact devient de plus en plus langoureux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Je me laisse guider par Kankuro. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche ! Sa langue joue avec la mienne ! Sa main gauche longe le long de mon corps... Il me chatouille ! Je gémis, mes cris sont atténués par le baiser avec Kankuro. On se sépare et j'halète... Kankuro pose son front contre le mien et me fixe de son regard de braise.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Pourquoi j'insistais pour que tu me le dises ? me demande-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête, toujours aussi rouge... Il m'embrasse sur le front et me prends dans ses bras. Kankuro me caresse doucement mon dos et mes cheveux. Je m'agrippe à lui et enfouie ma tête dans son cou.

\- Allez, maintenant faut dormir et on rentre demain, me souffle Kankuro.

Je voulus dire quelque chose, mais Kankuro se bascule en arrière, m'entraine avec lui et je retombe sur son torse... Il nous recouvre de la couverture et me maintiens contre lui... Je suis épuisée... Je baille avant de me lover contre Kankuro.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas ça possible un jour... Après la fois où Kankuro m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à mes sentiments, je n'aurai pas cru que je goutterai un jour à ses lèvres et que je dormirai sur lui... C'est tout assez surprenant.

\- Miharu... Faut se lever... me chuchote Kankuro.

Je ne réponds que par un grognement. Je ne veux pas me lever... Je suis bien... Allongée sur Kankuro... Stop ! Je suis en train de dire que je suis bien sur Kankuro ?! En même temps c'est vrai... Mon coussin me caresse les cheveux et le dos...

\- Allez, faut qu'on rentre...

Je proteste vaguement... Puis les mains de Kankuro vont vers mes hanches, je ne comprends pas et commence à me rendormir, lorsqu'il bouge vivement ses doigts ! Oh non ! Je suis chatouilleuse ! Je rigole et tente d'écarter ses mains, mais sans succès. Il n'arrête pas ! J'en peux plus ! Ungh...

\- Kan... Kan... Kankuro ! tentais-je, de formuler dans mon hilarité.

\- Je t'écoute... susurra-t-il.

\- Arrête ! m'exclamais-je.

Il se stoppe d'un coup et je retombe lourdement sur lui... Pfiou... J'inspire, j'expire...

\- Allez faut qu'on rentre, me rappelle Kankuro.

\- Ouais, ouais...

Je me redresse et pars vers mon sac, pour remettre un haut. J'entends Kankuro bouger et ranger quelques affaires. Je suis comme même gênée par ce qui s'est passé... Il m'a tout de même embrassé... Je me lève et me retourne, attendant que Kankuro face la même chose, mais lorsqu'il se redresse.

\- Hungh... !

Il retombe lourdement sur le cul, j'arrive seulement à ralentir sa chute.

\- Kankuro ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! lui demandais-je affolée.

Il me montre son ventre et je soulève son haut pour voir une blessure incroyable ! Elle a été provoquée par plusieurs kunai, je dirai au premier coup d'œil, mais ce n'est pas ça... La blessure est beaucoup plus profonde. Je demande à Kankuro de s'allonger et je cherche dans mes affaires si je n'ai pas un kit de soin d'urgence.

\- T'as dit que nous sommes à la frontière d'Ame, on devrait alors se dépêcher et aller à Konoha, pour que Tsunade t'ausculte elle-même, je ne peux que apaiser la douleur, mais je ne peux pas te soigner, lui expliquais-je en appliquant un produit et un bandage.

Il hoche de la tête.

\- Ok, je vais t'aider à marcher, dis-je en prenant ses affaires avec mon sac sur le dos.

Je prends son bras, l'aide doucement à se relever et le passe sur mes épaules. Je me dirige vers la sortie de la grotte. Il faut qu'on rentre à Konoha.

\- Tu peux me déposer à Suna, me dit Kankuro.

\- Non... Konoha est plus proche et Tsunade pourra te soigner, rétorquais-je.

Il soupira et je me mis en route. On devait traverser Ame après tout !

Le chemin fut plutôt calme, en même temps si personne parle, mais aussi en traversant Ame... ce qui était en soi plutôt bizarre, mais peut-être que la métamorphose était très convaincante...

La nuit commence à tomber... Je m'arrête à une petite clairière.

\- On va devoir s'arrêter ici, soufflais-je.

Je regarde vers Kankuro, la douleur a reprise, ça se voit à son visage. Je l'aide à s'assoir et sort les affaires nécessaires pour dormir, avant de l'aider à s'y allonger. Puis je sors le repas qui était dans le sac à Kankuro pour le lui donner et sort mon sandwich que je mange.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à manger ? me demande Kankuro.

Je me retourne vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux ! Il se fout de moi ?! Il peut manger tout seul, à part si...

\- T'as si mal que ça ? demandais-je, plutôt inquiète.

Il tenta de lever le bras et je me lève pour m'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Redresse-toi au moins... bredouillais-je en prenant le repas qu'il avait.

\- Très drôle, tu veux que je me relève comment ? demande-t-il.

\- T'y arrives pas ?

Il nia de la tête. C'est une blessure au ventre, mais il n'arrive pas à lever les bras, c'est bizarre... Très bizarre... Je pose une main sur son torse et me concentre avec mon chakra... Mes yeux deviennent violets luisants et j'observe le chakra de Kankuro.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Chut...

Il me regarde interrogativement. Son chakra parait normal, mais une perturbation se fait au niveau de son ventre... Un fin fil de chakra traverse son corps et a l'air de le paralysé... Je désactive mes pupilles et soupire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ta blessure, les renégats t'ont implantés un fil de chakra qui paralyse ton corps, lui expliquais-je en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Ça va être embêtant pour rentrer, marmonne-t-il.

\- D'abord, on va à Konoha et tu rentreras après avoir été soigné par Tsunade, répliquais-je en empalant de la nourriture et lui la tendant.

Il prend la fourchette en bouche et avale ce que je lui tends.

\- Ça me rappelle la fois où je t'ai nourri, dit-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Tu refais une allusion à ça et tu te débrouilles seul.

\- C'est bon maintenant, non ? On peut dire qu'on est ensemble, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Huh ?

Dire qu'on est ensemble ? Je suis étonnée, peut-être même ahurie... Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?

\- Tu avais dit qu'il y avait des moments où tu ne savais pas comment réagir... C'est la même chose pour notre relation ? me demande-t-il.

Je soupire et rabaisse mes bras, tout en regardant l'herbe.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas eu de parents qui me l'ont expliqué... Et ça me fait bizarre d'apprendre que tu m'aimes comme ça... Pendant trois ans j'ai voulu ignorer ce sentiment et j'ai commencé à être distante avec toi... Comment est-ce que je dois réagir avec toi maintenant ? Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas, réagis comme tu le veux, commence Kankuro. Si t'as envie de me faire un câlin, ne te gêne pas. Si t'as envie de m'embrasser, vas-y. Ne te poses pas trop de questions et laisse-toi guider par tes sentiments si tu veux, me sourit-il.

Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ? Un grognement de ventre nous interrompt soudainement.

\- Par contre, ça ne me dérangerai pas que tu me nourrisses, rit-il.

Je commence à rire également ! Une réclamation de son ventre amplifie notre rire et je finis par lui donner son repas tant convoité. Je range les affaires et regarde Kankuro... Ce qu'il m'a dit... Je soupire et me lève pour l'aider à s'allonger mais m'allonge confortablement contre lui pour dormir, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger et je rabats la couverture sur nous, puisque monsieur ne le peut pas. Le sommeil me prend rapidement...

* * *

\- Tsunade ! Vous pouvez vous chargez de Kankuro ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miharu ? Kotetsu est venu me dépêcher...

J'ai dû l'interrompre pendant un jeu de loto ou comme ça... Dépêcher le Hokage au grande porte, ce n'est pas vraiment super, mais Kankuro a besoin de ses soins !

\- Pendant la mission, on a été attaqué et Kankuro a besoin de vos soins !

\- Amenons-le tout de suite à l'hôpital alors, conclu l'Hokage.

Je suivis Tsunade à travers Konoha pour rapidement arrivé à l'hôpital, sur le chemin on a croisé Sakura qui avait décidé de nous aider, également sur ordre de Tsunade. À l'intérieur de l'hôpital, elles ont directement pris Kankuro et m'ont laissé attendre dans le couloir... Oh... Kankuro... Au réveil, il n'avait pas l'air bien, j'ai tenté de trouver la source et le filet de chakra s'était beaucoup trop agrandi, bloquant pratiquement la circulation de son propre chakra. Et ça, c'est grave...

D'un coup vif, la porte s'ouvre, me faisant sursauter. Sakura en sort en soufflant de soulagement et Tsunade la suit comme si c'était normal.

\- Alors ? demandais-je.

\- Il va bien, répondit simplement Tsunade, comment c'est passé votre mission ?

Je soupire...

\- Tout ce passait bien, mais les renégats nous ont pris le parchemin sous le nez... On a réussit à le récupérer après nous être battu, mais on était pas beaucoup en forme et Kankuro n'arrivait plus à bouger, alors j'ai préféré que vous le soigniez directement, résumais-je.

\- Laisse-moi voir tes blessures, exigea Sakura, Maître Tsunade, vous avez du travail.

\- En effet, mais où est le parchemin ? me demande Tsunade.

Je fouille quelques instants dans mes poches avant de le lui sortir le parchemin.

\- Le voici.

\- Je te convoquerai plus tard pour parler plus amplement de ta mission, m'annonça Tsunade en partant.

Je souffle pendant que Sakura me soigne...

\- Ça va, on dirait que tu as déjà appliqué les premiers soins, me dit Sakura.

\- Hein ? Je n'ai rien fais... Je...

Je suis tombée dans les pommes après leur avoir ordonné de s'évanouir... Kankuro a appliqué les premiers soins, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pratiquement plus rien pour ses blessures ! Mais il est con ! Il a privilégié de me soigner que lui !

\- De quoi ? me demanda Sakura.

\- Rien... soufflais-je.

\- Si t'as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, me sourit-elle.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas important...

Si, si, c'est un peu important... Elle finit de me soigner et me laissa là... Est-ce que je pouvais rentrer pour voir comment il allait ? Je suis en train de me torturée l'esprit... Je dois rentrer et voir comment il va... Je me décide à baisser la poignée de porte et à rentrer dans cette salle, où normalement Kankuro devrait dormir.

\- Je me demandais quand t'allais rentrer, me dit-il moqueur.

\- Abruti... soufflais-je, avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Oi ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas pleurer ? continua-t-il en souriant.

\- Je ne pleure pas...

\- C'est ça, viens ici au lieu de mentir, m'invita-t-il en se redressant et ouvrant ses bras.

Je referme la porte et tente de me retenir de me jeter dans ses bras, mais sur les derniers mètres, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai pleuré dans ses bras...

\- Je me suis inquiétée... bordel... réussis-je à articuler dans mes sanglots.

\- Allez, tout va bien, tout est terminé... Je vais bien, tu vas bien, on est à Konoha... me murmura-t-il en frottant mon dos.

Bordel... Je me suis inquiétée pour lui ! Il imagine même pas !

\- T'as rendu le rouleau à Tsunade ? me demande-t-il.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Le parchemin contenait les protections d'urgences contre des attaques imprévus de chaque village, il avait été rédigé alors que la première alliance fut crée entre Suna et Konoha, mais lorsque les ninjas voulurent faire l'échange, les deux parchemins n'en n'ont formés qu'un seul et une embuscade des autres villages les attendaient, alors ils ont préférés scellés le parchemin et l'oublier. Mais il avait été scellé là où les ninjas furent reculés par les autres villages.

\- Alors la mission est terminée... souffla Kankuro.

Je reste toujours dans ses bras... Même si je ne pleure plus, mais il est chaud et c'est confortable d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce pour me faire relever la tête. Ses yeux onyx croisent mes yeux bleus. Son visage se rapproche doucement du mien. Avec une infinie douceur, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer.

\- Ah ! Excusez-nous ! fit une voix féminine derrière nous.

Je me suis toute de suite écartée, toute rouge avec la tête baissée. Mais c'est une manie de nous interrompre tout le temps ou quoi ?!

\- Ah ! Mais Miharu ! T'es en couple avec mon frère ?!

Je me tourne... Frère ?

\- Temari ?! T'es à Konoha ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Oui, je devais encore régler des affaires pour les examens chunin... Là, tu m'as surprise, souffla-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous ?

\- Euh...

\- C'est récent, répondit Kankuro, mais elle m'aimait déjà avant.

\- Kankuro ! m'écriais-je.

Il dit ça pour m'embêter ! J'en suis sûre ! Bordel !

\- Ah bon ? Depuis combien de temps tu l'aimais, Miharu ? me demanda Temari.

\- Euh... Depuis trois ans... un peu près... bredouillais-je toute rouge.

\- Et tu pouvais pas m'en parler ?

\- Euh... bin... Disons que lorsque Kankuro m'a dit «non»... J'essayais plutôt de l'éviter...

\- Quoi ?! Il t'avait dit «non» ?! Quand ça ?! continua Temari, totalement prit dans l'évènement.

\- Euh... Quand... Sasuke est partit...

\- Oh ! Donc t'en as profité qu'on était là !

À l'aide ! Je jette un regard suppliant à Kankuro qui n'a pas encore vraiment parlé.

\- Temari... Laisse-la un peu respirer, on sort d'une mission, dit Kankuro en comprenant ma demande.

\- Ah oui ! Justement ! s'exclama Temari.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir ? Si justement, elle est venue pour ça...

\- Au faite, Shikamaru, tu peux rentrer ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Ne me dis pas que... commençais-je.

\- Si, il était là, quand vous vous embrassiez, répondit-elle.

Je redevins rouge comme une tomate... Bordel... Je tentai de me cacher dans mes épaules sans succès...

\- Félicitations, Miharu, dit Shikamaru en rentrant.

\- mer.. merci, marmonnais-je,

Oh bordel !

\- Bon, vous êtes là, pour quoi à la base ? demanda Kankuro.

\- Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dérange entrain d'embrasser ta chérie, c'est compréhensible... débuta Temari.

\- Temari ! la rappela Kankuro.

\- D'accord, d'accord... souffla-t-elle.

\- Tsunade nous a dit que tu ne pourras pas rester à l'hôpital et les auberges sont pleines à cause des visiteurs, expliqua Shikamaru.

Où est le problème ? Je comprends qu'il n'y a pas de place, mais...

\- Donc nous ne savons pas où t'héberger, finit-il.

\- C'n'est pas un problème, je vais repartir pour Suna...

\- Ah non ! T'es pas en état pour faire le trajet ! Je vais rentrer à Suna et tu resteras bien sagement ici, compris ?! s'exclama Temari.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de «mais» !

Waouh... Kankuro se fait remballer par sa grande sœur... Je n'aurais pas cru un jour assisté à cette scène. Où est le Popcorn ?

\- Tu resteras chez Miharu pendant ton séjour ici ! conclu Temari.

\- Eh ! Attends ! Et mon avis, t'y penses ?! lui demandais-je.

\- C'est ton petit-ami, alors il n'y a pas de problèmes.

\- Oui... mais... n...

Je soupire... Qu'est-ce que je peux lui sortir...?

\- Bon, l'histoire à l'air d'être réglée, conclu Shikamaru.

\- Pourquoi y'a tant de visiteurs à Konoha ? le questionnais-je.

\- T'as oublié ? C'est la période des fêtes, me rappela-t-il.

\- Ah... J'avais oublié... marmonnais-je. Et pourquoi l'hôpital ne peut accueillir personne ?

\- C'est aussi à cause des fêtes, plusieurs aspirant ninjas s'entrainent et se blessent en combat non-réglementaire, alors on doit souvent les amener d'urgence ici, m'expliqua Shikamaru.

\- On était bien plus calme avant les périodes de fêtes, soufflais-je.

\- Ouais... Mais c'est galère de tout surveillé.

\- Faut faire appelle à Neji et Hinata, suggérais-je.

\- Ouais, il surveille déjà le plus possible.

J'hoche de la tête.

\- Bon, on va vous laisser et comme ça, Kankuro s'installe tranquillement chez Miharu, annonça Temari en sortant, tout en tirant Shikamaru par le bras.

Le pauvre...

\- Pourquoi s'installer ? questionnais-je dans le vide.

Pourquoi s'installer ? Je vais juste l'héberger quelques temps pas plus ! Un rire résonna et je tournai la tête vers Kankuro, qui était limite plié en deux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? boudais-je.

\- Désolé ! Mais t'es vraiment marrante parfois !

\- Comment ça «parfois» ?

Et son rire s'amplifie ! Je suis si drôle que ça ? Mais il se fout de ma gueule !

\- Arrête ! criais-je.

\- Allez sois pas comme ça seulement parce que Temari vient de passer, me sourit-il.

\- humpf...

\- Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, on a qu'à aller chez toi, comme ça ce sera fait.

\- D'accord...

* * *

Je pousse quelques petits trucs sur les côtés avec mon pied et conduis Kankuro à ma chambre où je l'allonge dans le lit. Je vais me redresser pour aller ranger un peu mieux mon appartement mais la main de Kankuro me retient au poignet.

\- Reste un peu avec moi, s'il-te-plait...

\- Laisse-moi au moins ranger un peu mon appartement, c'est un véritable bordel... répliquais-je en pensant aux culottes qui pouvaient encore trainer dans ma chambre.

\- Comme la culotte noir qui traine là ? me demande-t-il en pointant ma chaise de bureau.

Je me rue tout de suite dessus, prends le vêtement, ramasse les autres vêtements et les mets tous dans le même tiroir pour le fermer vivement.

\- Hé bin... T'es plutôt rapide quand il s'agit de ton intimité, me sourit-il.

\- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas aussi, marmonnais-je.

\- C'est vrai, mais viens ici au lieu de blablater sur tes sous-vêtements, me dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

\- Je veux bien, mais laisse-moi ranger mon appartement s'il-te-plait, je serais rapide, lui demandais-je avec les yeux doux.

Il a l'air d'hésiter... Allez, s'il-te-plait Kankuro ! Sois sympa ! Et laisse-moi ranger mes affaires !

\- D'accord, soupire-t-il.

\- T'inquiète je vais être rapide ! lui assurais-je en sortant.

Je ferme la porte, bon ! Il est temps de ranger tout ça ! En faite... Je crois que je vais mettre plus de temps que prévu... La vaisselle traine, des vêtements sont éparpillés dans le salon, des coussins ont été balancés dans la pièce... J'ai sérieusement quitté mon appartement dans cet état ? Faut que j'y remède ! Je manipule l'air !

Une pression se fait sur le levier du robinet, l'eau sort. De l'air soulève le produit et en met dans l'eau de l'évier. Les assiettes et les verres se déplacent jusqu'à l'évier, se plongent dans l'eau et le robinet s'éteint. Allez j'y suis presque ! Je fais soulever les coussins que je remets à leur place sur le canapé. Les vêtements survolent quelques instants avant de se faire plier convenablement et se retrouver empilés proprement sur la table basse.

\- Pfiou... soufflais-je.

J'ai plus ou moins rangé l'appartement... Donc normalement, c'est acceptable, mais si j'ai quelque chose dans le frigo, c'est une autre question. Bon, je voulais me dépêcher et puis voilà ! Je prends la pile de vêtements, retourne dans ma chambre, mets les vêtements dans un autre tiroir et me retourne pour voir Kankuro.

\- T'as fini de ranger toutes tes culottes ? me demande-t-il moqueur.

Tiens ! Un coussin traine encore par terre ! Je le prends vivement et le balance sur Kankuro ! Et bim ! Dans ta gueule !

\- Hé ! Je suis hospitalisé aux dernières nouvelles et en plus invité ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me traites de cette manière ! s'insurge-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue avec le plus de maturité que je peux.

\- Bon, viens ici au lieu de jouer au gamine, souffle-t-il en m'invitant à m'allonger auprès de lui.

\- Je sais que je t'embête, mais avant que j'aille dormir, est-ce que je pourrai peut-être m'être mon pyjama ?

\- Rooh... ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

\- Merci ! Je suis très rapide, t'inquiète pas !

Je sors de la chambre avec le pyjama en main et vais dans la salle de bain. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, remets mes cheveux un peu en place et me change, donc T-Shirt blanc et short noir, je n'ai pas tellement changé ! Une fois fait, je retourne dans ma chambre où Kankuro a l'air de dormir. Il a l'air si apaisé ! Je tente tout de même de relever la couverture pour me faire une petite place, mais un mouvement vif que je ne perçois pas me surprend ! C'est quoi ?! Ah...

C'est Kankuro...

Il m'a rapidement tiré dans le lit, recouvert de la couverture et pratiquement emprisonné dans ses bras. Je rigole légèrement contre son torse.

\- T'as vraiment peur que je reparte faire quelque chose...

\- C'est pour ça, que maintenant tu restes avec moi et tu dors, me répondit-il.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de dormir ? Tu t'endormiras en me laissant seule ? le questionnais-je en souriant.

\- Bien sûr que non, ri-t-il.

Il relève ma tête et pose directement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un doux contact s'en suit. Sa langue demande accès à ma bouche qui s'entrouvre. Il vient titiller ma langue et un combat langoureux commence. Il a le dessus. Le baiser chaste devient rapidement fiévreux. Puis la cadence se calme... Comment ça se fait que j'arrive à embrasser ? Alors qu'avant je ne cherchais même pas à embrasser quelqu'un. Les baisers fiévreux deviennent des bisous remplis de tendresse et d'amour et on se serre chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Je suis heureuse... Vraiment heureuse... J'ai des amis... Des personnes qui me soutiennent... J'ai un petit-ami qui m'aime... Je suis heureuse... Dire qu'avant je n'étais qu'une farceuse sans avenir. L'ironie du sort !

\- Je t'aime, marmonnais-je à l'intention de Kankuro.

Une main vint caresser mes cheveux et des lèvres se posent sur mon front.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

* * *

 **Fin**

 _Donc, ce chapitre annonce officiellement la fin de cette histoire pleine d'amour et de tendresse entre Miharu et Kankuro !_

 _Je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui ont suivis la fanfiction, d'ailleurs je vais faire un petit compte rendu ce Vendredi 5 août !_

 _Views : 835_

 _Visiteurs : 357_

 _Voili voilou ! Merci beaucoup et à une prochaine dans une autre fanfiction !_

 _Kiss !_

 _PS: est-ce que vous pourrez me dire votre opinion pour cette histoire ? J'y ai quand même mis du cœur à l'écrire..._


End file.
